Snow Love
by butterflies4ever
Summary: Syaoran has confessed his feelings for Sakura and Sakura to Syaoran. Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong and promised Sakura he’d be back. 7 years later and he is still gone. Will Syaoran return or break her heart?
1. Welcoming in Old Freinds

                                                                                    Snow Love

SL:  Hey all!  Just in time for winter!  Hehehe.  I am really bored, but I am determined to finish this! ENJOY!  Also, It will take me a while to update these chapters.  Once "Love and Cards" is done and I'm finished with it, I'll be sad but I'll have this story to work on.  It's going to be a LONG story! So I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Syaoran has confessed his feelings for Sakura and Sakura to Syaoran.  Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong and promised Sakura he'd be back.  7 years later and he is still gone.  Sakura is determined but little by little is losing hope.  Will he return and help Sakura or break her heart?  Will Syaoran return before something else happens?  And who is the cute new guy?

Key:

'…' thinking

"…" talking

**bold **enforced words

~~~***…***~~~ place change

***…*** Flashback

Snow Love 

Sakura Kinimoto stared out the window of her mathematics class.  She couldn't care less about fractions or anything the teacher was talking about. The world outside was beautiful and much more interesting.  Snow covered the ground, falling delicately onto trees, rooftops, sidewalks, and the streets.  A few people were walking slowly down the streets, bundled up in warm winter clothing.  Sakura, now 17 had grown over the past 7 years.  Much taller, and much more beautiful to all the boys, she kept her auburn honey coloured hair at the same length.  Yet her emerald eyes no longer held the shimmering, excited spirit they did 7 years ago.  They were dull, tired, and were filled with sadness.  Sakura watched the white snow as it peacefully and slowly fell to the ground.  Sakura thought back to 7 years ago.  She was 10. Syaoran Li was in her life, Tomoyo made her costumes and videotaped her every move, although that still hadn't changed.  Syaoran was a rival to Sakura, and was cold, mean, and rude at first, but turned out to be warm and caring towards her.  He had always smiled for her and had always been there for her and he loved her. And she loved him.  Sakura sighed as she turned back to the teacher.  She looked over at Tomoyo.  She was looking intently at the teacher and writing notes. Eriol was sitting beside her, also writing.  'Why can't I be happy, like Tomoyo and Eriol.  They've been going out for three years now.  Why won't he come back!' Sakura sighed as she flipped her page and wrote down some of the notes off the board. The bell rang and Sakura quickly gathered her things and joined Eriol and Tomoyo out of the class.  

"So Sakura excited about the ski trip on Friday! It's in two days!?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I've driven otou-san crazy!" Sakura said as the trio headed for their lockers.  

"Remember last time!  You and Eriol got caught up on the ski slopes and when you came back, Syaoran helped you!  It was so kawaii!" Tomoyo said with a hint of jealousy.  

"Awww, is my Tomoyo jealous?" Eriol said giving her a hug.  Tomoyo smiled and looked at Sakura.  She was quietly putting her books in her locker and putting on her jacket and getting her bag.  Her eyes were filled sadden.  

"I guess I shouldn't of mentioned Syaoran." Tomoyo lowered her eyes. 

"Don't worry. Sakura will cheer up. I have a plan." Eriol said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really?  And what might that be?" Tomoyo asked.  Eriol leaned over and whispered something in her ear.  A small smile spread over her face. "Oh Sakura will be so happy!  But you're so evil!" Tomoyo giggled.

"I'll see you later.  I have to get home and make dinner.  Touya is coming to visit, and otou-san won't be home in time to make anything.  See you tomorrow!" Sakura said running off.

"Ja ne Sakura!" Tomoyo called after her and sighed.  "I really shouldn't have mentioned him!  She looked like she was going to cry!" 

"Oh Tomoyo!  You can't blame yourself!  Besides!  Just wait till the ski trip!  She'll be okay!" Eriol said as he closed his locker.

~~~***That Night***~~~

Sakura sighed as she put the last plate on the table.  She had finally finished making dinner.  She looked at the time.  She still had an hour before Touya and her father arrived.  Sakura was glad her brother had left to go to college. She missed him at times, but she finally had freedom and no teasing.  She may be 17, but Touya loved to still tease her, even over the phone.  Sakura slowly climbed the stairs and opened her bedroom door.  "Hey Kero…" Sakura said as she sat down at her desk and took out her homework.  "Hey Sakura, I was wondering about the…" Kero said pausing his game and turning to look at the Clow Mistress.  He stopped as he looked at her. Her face was buried in her and hands and she was crying.  He sighed.  He knew why.  She had done this last week to.  

 "Hey Sakura? Are you all right?  What happened?" Kero said acting as if he didn't know.

"Kero…I miss him!  Why can't I be happy like Tomoyo and Eriol!  Why can't he just come back!" Sakura sniffed looking up at the little guardian beast.  

"Well, he does have duties of the Li Clan. And isn't he becoming the leader this year?  I mean…his mother is willing to send him back but the clan is very strict and wants him to train more.  Why not try and go out with some other guys!  I'm sure there are lots that would like to go out with you!" Kero said.  He stopped.  He was a baka for saying the last line.

"Another guy!  No way!  I love Syaoran!  He promised he'd come back!  Besides all the other guys are baka's that cheat on their girlfriends and dump you after three days!  So what's the point!" Sakura yelled at Kero. 

"Sorry!  But it **is** true!  Sorry I even bothered!" Kero said as he went back to his video game.

~~~***Daidouji Mansion***~~~

"Ohayu?" answered a female voice.

"Ohayu dear Tomoyo, all the plans are arranged.  The teacher agreed quite well with the plans!  He found it quite amusing but he agreed to go along with it!" Eriol said.

Tomoyo laughed.  "That's good!  So is **he** coming?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uhh, well I guess there's **one** more detail to work out…" Eriol said.

Tomoyo groaned.  All these plans and he forgot the most important one!  

"But don't worry, I'll have that fixed in no time!" Eriol said.  Now if Tomoyo could see Eriol, she would recognize that oh so familiar grin on his face. The evil grin he got when he planned to do something to Syaoran.

"Oh I got to go, Eriol!  I'll talk to you later!  Ja ne!" Tomoyo said before hanging up.

"Ja ne!" Eriol said and hung up.

~~~***Hirragizawa mansion***~~~

Eriol hung up the phone.  "Good, all plans taken care of." Eriol sighed as he walked to the library.  "Sakura, it's not over yet." Eriol sighed as he grabbed a book and sat down.

~~~***Kinimoto Home***~~~

"Finally!  All done!  Touya and otou-san better appreciate all this!  A whole afternoon wasted!" Sakura said as she put the last plate on the table.

"Really?  Do I have to?  Besides it's only you kaijuu!" a male voice said from behind her.

Sakura whirled around. "Ohayu Touya!" Sakura said giving him a hug.  "Otou-san will be home any minute!" Sakura said. 

"Now where's Kero!" Sakura said running up the stairs.

Sakura had finally told her dad and her brother that she was the Clow Card Mistress.  Touya wasn't that surprised because he had already been suspicious of Sakura's younger behaviour.  Fujitaka took onto the little guardian beast right away. (SL: Of course, who could resist Kero! Kero: Really!  Awww!  Thanks SL!  Syaoran: What about me!  Sakura: HEY!  Your mine! SL: LOL…ON WITH THE STORY!)

"Kero, come down for dinner!" Sakura said opening her door. 

"Okay, be down in a sec!" Kero said saving his game. Sakura ran back downstairs and saw her dad and Touya down.  

"Ohayu otou-san!  Kero's coming down, he just has to save his game!" Sakura said sitting down.  Kero quickly came down and they began to eat their dinner.  As soon as they finished, Sakura ran back up to her room.  She had homework to do, and she was tired.

"Hey Sakura, are you feeling ok?" Touya asked walking in. He smiled.  Sakura's finished homework lay on the desk along with Sakura's resting head.  He picked her up and put her in her bed.  "Night kaijuu!" Touya said as he walked out.  Kero flew in.  He turned off his game and also went to sleep.

~~~***The Next Day***~~~

"Hoeee!  I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed and pulled on her school uniform.  She grabbed her bag and ran out. "Bye Otou-san, Bye Touya, Bye Kero!" Sakura said as she pulled her roller blades on and quickly skated to school.  

Sakura sighed.  'Perfect, and not late for once!' Sakura thought to herself.  She put her roller blades in her locker and pulled on her shoes and joined Tomoyo and Eriol in their first class.  They had all their classes together, so they were pretty lucky.  

"Class, today we have to new students.  Erik Davis and Syaoran Li.  Erik is from England, and Syaoran from Hong Kong.  Most will remember Syaoran from elementary school!  So Erik, please sit behind Miss Daidouji and Syaoran behind Miss Kinimoto." The teacher said.

Sakura's head shot up at the sound of Syaoran's name.  'He's back!  Yes! And in time for the ski trip too!  Oh I am so happy! This day couldn't get any better! Syaoran's so cute when he smiles! And why does that Erik guy keep looking at me and Syaoran…uhggg…he reminds me of Eriol when he first came.' Sakura shrugged it off as she smiled at Syaoran as he passed her and sat down.

'I hope she's not mad…' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Although she did seem happy, but she looked so sad.  Her eyes used to glow with happiness!'

"Ok class turn to page 67 in your text book and…" Sakura stopped listening by then.  She looked foreword to lunch.

~~~***Lunch***~~~

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting under their cherry tree.  

"He's back!  Can you believe it!  And he's in all of our classes!  I can't believe my luck! How can my day get any better!" Sakura squealed.

"Uhhh, it just did!" Tomoyo said as she pointed at Erik walking their way.

"Oh great.  He reminds me of Eriol when he first came. He kept staring at me and had a smirk on his face.  I hate this!" Sakura groaned.  

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!" Eriol said.

"Suuuuureee you weren't!  You got me sucked into 'Alice in Wonder Land' with a leaf!" Sakura laughed.

"Well, at least it wasn't something worse like '20 000 Leagues Under The Sea'!" Eriol said as he pretended to be Sakura in the book drowning. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed as he sat back down.  

"Hey Sakura.  I was wondering if you could show me where the library is…I got kind of lost!" Erik said walking up to them. 

"Hi Erik!  Sure!  Oh!  This is Tomoyo and Eriol!" Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you two!" Erik said bowing.  The couple nodded and smiled.

"OK! I'll show you to the library Sakura said as she took off with Erik.

"I HATE that guy!" Tomoyo said.

"Yea, did you see the way he looked at you!  It was creepy!" Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Jealous Eriol?" Tomoyo said. She gasped.  "The great Eriol! Reincarnation of Clow Reed!  Jealous!" Tomoyo said, playfully slapping him.

"Oh be quiet!" Eriol said as he turned to his lunch.

"Hey Guys!" Syaoran said running up to them.

"Hey Syaoran!  Welcome back!!" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Yes, Welcome back my cute little descendant." Eriol smirked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "So….umm…where's Sakura?" he asked sitting down.

"She went to show Erik where the library is." Tomoyo said.

"Oh.  I don't really like that guy.  He reminds me of Eriol when he first came and kept staring at Sakura like Erik was.  He better not get her sucked into any books or put her through anything!" Syaoran said as he sat down beside Eriol.

"Why does everyone accuse me!  I'm innocent!  I've done nothing wrong!" Eriol said with an innocent grin.

~~~***Library***~~~

"So, your from England? Eriol moved here from England to.  Except he decided to stay here.  He found love with Tomoyo!" Sakura giggled.

Erik just smiled. 'Sakura is kind of cute.' Erik admitted. He shook his head.  He had a mission and was going to finish it, no matter what.

"Here it is, Erik.  Hope you enjoy Toemedo!" Sakura said before waving and running off.                  

~~~***Outside***~~~

Sakura slowly walked back to where Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting. 'He's back!  But I'm so scared.' Sakura sighed as she walked towards her friends. Syaoran was now sitting with them.  Sakura took a deep breath as she walked over and sat down.

"Hey Sakura…" Syaoran said.  

"Hey Syaoran…" Sakura said looking down.

"Ummm…Tomoyo!  The teacher asked you and I to help him with the plan of the ski trip!" Eriol said standing up.

"Ohhh!  Ok!  Well…we'll leave you two to catch up!  Bye!" Tomoyo said before running off with Eriol.

Sakura sighed contently and looked over at Syaoran who smiled.  

"I missed you Sakura…"  Syaoran said looking down.

"I missed you to Syaoran.  But why didn't you come back?  Why didn't you phone or write a letter or anything!" Sakura said standing up a little mad.

"Because the clan wouldn't let me.  They made me train and do other things if I wanted to return.  And when it came time for me to be Clan leader they asked me to stay and become the leader and do some other boring junk before I was allowed to come back. I'm sorry Sakura!" Syaoran said standing up.  Sakura turned away and ran. He sighed as he finished his lunch and went to look for her.

~~~***Shaded Tree Area***~~~

Eriol was leaning against a tree with Tomoyo beside him, contently leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed.  

'Things couldn't be more perfect!' Eriol thought. 'Or could they?' Sakura's aura could be felt coming closer towards Tomoyo and he and he saw her quickly running by……crying.

"Hey Tomoyo…wake up!" Eriol said shaking her shoulder gently.

"Hmm…what is it?" 

"Sakura just ran by crying…after we left her with Syaoran!"

"Oh no…do you think it's something he said?"  
  
"No, I'm guessing it's her problem.  Like she's mad at him for coming back after being away for 7 years."

"Are you reading people's minds again, Eriol?" 

"How'd you guess?" he laughed

"Ohhh, it was very easy!" she laughed.

~~~***Somewhere Outside***~~~

Syaoran saw Eriol and Tomoyo sitting by a tree, Tomoyo asleep. 

"Hey, did you guys see Sakura.  She hid her aura and I can't find her!" Syaoran said.

"Yea, she went that way!" Eriol said pointing towards the forest.

Syaoran thanked him and ran after her.  He needed to find her and explain. Besides, with that Erik guy around, know one knows what could happen!

Syaoran looked around and saw her leaning against a tree staring into the pond.  Cherry Blossom trees surrounded the area and a slight breeze blew.  One thing was different though.  No snow.  The snow was out there but in where Sakura was there was no snow.  He slowly walked over towards Sakura but fell down. Confused he felt in front of him and smirked.   Her powers were growing stronger all the time.  Sakura looked up.  She felt the comforting green aura close by and looked behind the tree.  Syaoran was on the ground rubbing his head and was about to stand up. Sakura let down her barrier and let him in.

"It's my own little place." She whispered. "When I'm scared or alone or sad I can run here because only people with magic can see it and if they TRY hard enough they can get in." Sakura said letting out a small giggle.

"Well, when you hid your aura, you hid the barrier.  You're getting stronger all the time.  Over in Hong Kong I could feel your aura getting stronger all the time but never this good." Syaoran said.

"Eriol has been helping me with some things.  Like I can make my own cards if I needed to.  So I created this place and made it into a card.  So really no one can see us, except for Eriol and Tomoyo…" Sakura said.

"Tomoyo? She doesn't have magic though…" Syaoran said confused.

"Weeeeelll…Eriol kinda gave her some little things to help her help us if we needed to.  Just LITTLE things.  Like she can see aura-bounded places or people and she has this little snappy thing.  If she thinks hard about things and snaps her fingers she can make it appear, but not to really big things." Sakura said.

"Wow.  I guess I've missed a lot.  I'm really sorry Sakura.  I should have been here to help you guys with things and to be here with you." Syaoran said.

"I know.  I'm sorry for running off like that.  I guess I understand but I just really missed you and was kind of mad." Sakura said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Hey Sakura!  Are you okay!" Tomoyo said running over to her but running into the barrier like Syaoran.

"Owww!!  That hurt!  I keep forgetting that!" Tomoyo said standing up.

"I told you so!" Eriol said walking over and through the barrier.  

"Well sooooorrry Mr. Magic!" Tomoyo said sticking her tongue out.

"I GAVE you magic!" Eriol retorted.

"Yea!  But not enough to get INTO the aura-bounded places!" Tomoyo said walking in, Sakura letting her barrier down for her.

"Yea, but I said wait for me to help you in!" Eriol said giving her a hug.

"Oh well.  Hey are you guys okay?" Tomoyo asked concerned about her friends.

"Yea." They admitted, Sakura said leaning against Syaoran.

"Good!  So Syaoran, are you coming to the ski trip tomorrow?" Eriol asked.

"Ski trip? Another one!  Oh no!" Syaoran complained.

"Oh come on! Remember last time!" Tomoyo said with the usual twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yea!  I'm coming!" Syaoran smiled giving Sakura a hug as the bell rang.

"Come on…we better get to class." Syaoran said starting to leave.

"Hoooold it! We don't really like to have to go in with all the other people so we wait a while…"Sakura said leaning back on a tree.

"But were going to be late!" Syaoran said.

"Nope, not if…" Tomoyo said and then snapped her fingers.

"I have my magic!" she finished.  They were all in an empty hall. They walked into the class and just as the bell rang.

"Wow!  I missed way to much!" Syaoran said sitting down.

"Class! Please turn to page 153 and work on the following questions…" said the teacher carrying on.

~~~***After School***~~~

"See you guys tomorrow!  I'm going to go home and get ready to go…" Syaoran said waving good-bye.

"OK!  Ja ne Syaoran!" Sakura said giving him a big hug.

"Ja ne Sakura." Syaoran said returning the hug and leaving.

"Sakura! Want to come shopping with me before we go home?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure! Do you want to come Eriol?" Sakura said excitedly.

"Ummmm…no thanks.  I have some stuff to do before tomorrow!" Eriol said.  "Ja ne!" 

"Ja ne!" the two girls said before Tomoyo called her bodyguards in the limo to pick the two up.

~~~***That Night***~~~

"Wow! That was fun!" Sakura said flopping down on her bed and dropping the bags.

"Hey watch it!" Kero said crawling out from under the bags.

"Oops!  Sorry Kero!" Sakura giggled before taking the stuff out of the bags.

"I've gotta pack and get ready for tomorrow!  I can't wait!  And Syaoran's coming and this time we know about Eriol and we can have so much fun!" Sakura said putting some clothes into her suitcase.  The class was getting there Friday and staying until the following Wednesday. 

"Finally!  Six days away from school and homework!  Just fun and relaxation and no Clow cards!" Sakura said putting her school uniform outfits into her suitcase.  Although all the cards were captured, some odd things still came up that dealt with the Clow Cards.

***Flashback***

"Give it up girl!  The cards are no match for me!" a woman said hovering above Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo.  Sakura; 15, was in the park with her friends when a women appeared threatening Sakura and Eriol.

"No way, Keiko! You will pay for threatening my friends and I!" Sakura said calling the windy card.

"Windy! Trap Keiko so she can't get away!" Sakura called as the windy card went after Keiko.

"Create!  Trap Keiko and send her to back to where she came from! Create!" Sakura shouted calling out the create card.

Immediately Keiko was trapped in the time dimensions and sent back to where she was from.

***End of Flashback***

Although then there was the time, all of Tomoeda was threatened by Meikia.  

***Flashback***

"Give the Cards to me, or your pitiful town will be destroyed!" Meikia.

"Never!" Sakura, 16, said holding her wand close.  The Time card had frozen time and only Meikia, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were not taken in by the card.  

"Then watch your town be destroyed!" Meikia yelled at Sakura before raising her hand.

"Freeze Card!  Freeze Meikia! FREEZE!" Sakura yelled as the card quickly froze Meikia.

"Erase Card!  Erase Meikia from existence!  ERASE!" Sakura yelled calling out the card who erased Meikia.

***End of Flashback***

Sakura sighed as she put the last piece of clothing in the suitcase.  

"Kero, do you want to come with me on the trip?  I'm gonna be away for 6 days!" Sakura said.

"Naaahh.  I like your dad's cooking and I'll be fine, besides you should have fun!  So how come your so happy?" Kero asked.

"Oh nothing! Anyways, I'll definitely have fun on the ski trip! I'm sure _Syaoran_ will take care of me!" Sakura said emphasizing the name.

"THE GAKI!  HE'S BACK! Whaa…no. I should be happy.  Because maybe you'll stop crying in your sleep at nights and you'll be happy again!" Kero said trying to calm down.

"Thanks Kero!" Sakura said giving the guardian a hug before turning to her desk.

"I'll take the Clow Cards, just in case…" Sakura said picking up the Clow Book and putting it on top.  She took some other things like some books, a book to draw and some other stuff and closed her suit case and brought it downstairs and then ran back to her room.

"G'night Kero!" Sakura said before putting her pyjama's on, turning off the light, and going to sleep.

"Good Night Sakura!" Kero said going to sleep in his little drawer.

~~~***Morning***~~~

"Hooooeeeeee!!  I'm going to be late!" Sakura screamed jumping out of bed and changing into a winter school uniform and brushing her hair.  She quickly ran downstairs, Kero behind her.  

"Morning kaijuu!" Touya said.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura said eating her breakfast.

"Come on Sakura!  You're going to be late!" Fujiitaka said walking in.

"Hai!" Sakura said as the two ran out

~~~***School***~~~

"Where is Sakura!  She's going to be late!" Tomoyo complained trying to carry her two suitcases.

"She's coming.  I can feel her aura coming closer. So tell me love.  Why do you have **two** suitcases?" Eriol said helping her.

"One is for my clothes and stuff and the other is my camera stuff!" Tomoyo said smiling.  Eriol rolled his eyes and looked over at Syaoran. His stuff was in the bus and he was sitting on a bench looking up at the sky. Eriol smirked and leaned over and picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball.

"Tomoyo!  Come here!" Eriol said motioning Tomoyo over.

"What!" she said turning her camera on.

"Tape this!" Eriol smirked and then threw the snowball at Syaoran.

"AHH!" Syaoran screamed jumping up and whirled around to see Eriol smirking and Tomoyo taping.

"Eriol!  I'm gonna kill you!" Syaoran said making a snowball and threw it at Eriol which hit his head.

"OW!" Eriol said making another snowball but threw it at Tomoyo, hitting her camera.

"AHHHH!!!!  ERIOL!  MY CAMERA!  YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Tomoyo said turning off her camera and setting it down and making a snowball and throwing it at Eriol. 

Sakura saw the three having a snowball fight and quickly dropped her bag off to be put in the bus and snuck up behind them.  Making three snowballs she threw one at Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"AHH!" The three screamed before whirling around to see a giggling Sakura.

"Got you all!" Sakura said proudly.  The three smirked and picked up some snow.

"Uh oh!" Sakura said running away before she started to get pelted with snowballs.

"CLASS! TIME TO LEAVE!  PLEASE BEGIN TO GET INTO THE BUSES!" the teacher yelled as he started to take attendance.

~~~***4 hours later***~~~

Sakura lay fast asleep in Syaoran's lap, Syaoran caressing her cheek.  Tomoyo was also asleep in Eriol's lap.  

Syaoran sighed.  "So do you think anything will happen?" 

"I don't know…" Eriol said lying.

"Nice try Hirragizawa!  So what's going to happen?" 

"I can't really tell you…you're just going to have to find out!" 

"Greeaat!" 

The bus jerked to a stop and every stopped what they were doing and looked up and around.

Mr. Terada  (SL: I decided to make him the so called teacher!) stood up and talked to the driver before the two got out and came back in ten minutes later.

"Class…the bus has broken down and we are calling for another bus.  We would like two volunteers to go ahead to the resort and inform them what happened.  The rest will wait here for the other bus." Mr. Terada said.

Everyone raised his or her hands to volunteer.

"Umm... how about Eriol and Tomoyo!" Mr. Terada said. The two nodded and walked to the front of the bus.

"The resort is about 30 minutes away.  Dress warmly!  I'm sure you'll be okay!  I know I can trust you two!" Mr. Terada said.

"Thank-you!" the two said and got out of the bus, and headed towards the resort.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Sakura asked cuddling up to Syaoran.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine…" he replied giving Sakura a hug.

~~~***Somewhere up North…JK...with Tomoyo and Eriol…***~~~

  
"Can't we just teleport, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked shivering as the two walked towards the chalet.

"No! We can't risk them seeing us use magic!" Eriol said as he struggled through the snow.

"Fine.." Tomoyo said as she hugged herself tightly.  It was cold and the wind speeds were picking up fast and soon the two couldn't see in front of themselves.

"Eriol I can't…" Tomoyo started but fell down.

  
"Tomoyo! Are you okay!" Eriol said dropping to his knees.  "Oh great, she fainted…" Eriol said picking her up.

"I have no choice but to teleport now…" he mumbled to himself. Murmuring a few words, the two disappeared and then reappeared about 5 minutes from the chalet.  "Good…no one would have seen us." Eriol said hurrying inside.

~~~***Bus***~~~

"It's freezing!  Can't they TRY to turn some heat on!" Sakura complained still cuddling Syaoran.

"They tried Sakura!  We can't really do anything.  And besides, we can't use magic, people would see us…" Syaoran whispered hugging her tightly.

"I know…but still!  And where's the other bus? Shouldn't it be here by now?" Sakura said.

"It'll be here soon!" he replied. Looking around the bus, couples were also huddled together.    Chiharu and Yamakazi were at the back of the bus, Chiharu asleep.  Rika and Mr. Terada were at the front of the bus and Naoka and some other of their friends were all over the bus huddled in groups.  

The class was there for an hour before they finally saw some lights coming closer.

"Class there's the second bus!  Please make sure that you get ALL your belongings to put on the second bus!" Mr. Terada said shaking Rika awake. 

The class quickly got off the cold bus and onto the other bus.

"Meilin! Ms. Mizuki!  How did you guys get here?" Sakura asked running up to her old friends.

"We went to the school and saw the second bus and asked him to drive us here!" Meilin said giving Sakura a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you Ms. Mizuki!  I've missed you so much!  Did you enjoy your trip?" Sakura asked giving her former teacher a hug.

"Yes!  Very much Sakura!  How have you been? Has Eriol been helping you?  I can sense that your powers have become much stronger!" she responded.

"Yes!  I know!  Come to the back!  We can talk on the way to the chalet!" Sakura said as she Ms. Mizuki, Meilin and an annoyed Syaoran walked to the back.

"I still don't trust her…" Syaoran said putting his suitcase and Sakura's away.  

"Oh come on!  She's a good person!  Just get to know her!" Sakura whispered sitting beside him. "So. Eriol has been helping me! I can make my own cards I made a whole place into a card.  It's beautiful.  I'll show you it here later on and Tomoyo, well Eriol kind of _gave_ her some magic, although it took him a LONG time.  She can see aura-bounded people and places and if she concentrates on something and snaps her fingers it'll appear.  But only little things, not really big things like us." Sakura concluded.

"Where are Tomoyo ay Eriol?" Ms. Mizuki asked.

"They were asked to go ahead to the chalet and tell them what happened.

"Oh dear.  I hope they will be all right.  There's supposed to be a storm. I hope they didn't get caught in it!" 

"Oh no…Eriol was right…" Syaoran groaned making Sakura look at her boyfriend and gave him a 'what's wrong?' face.  He shook his head and whispered, "Tell you later…" Sakura nodded and turned back to her friends.

~~~***Chalet***~~~

"Oh no! What happened to the young lady?" asked the manager of the resort.  

"We got caught in the storm and she passed out from the cold…" Eriol answered laying her down on a couch next to the fireplace. 

"How come you two walked all the way here?" asked the manager getting some blankets for Tomoyo.

"Our bus broke down about half an hour away.  Another bus was coming and we were asked to come and inform you of it." Eriol answered while covering Tomoyo up.

"OK.  I'll go watch for them.  The cafeteria is open until 10 tonight.  So when your girlfriend wakes up, you can get her some cocoa or hot chocolate or something warm." He said smiling and left.  Eriol blushed at how the manager assumed she was his girlfriend even if it was true.

~~~**Bus***~~~

"Yay!  We almost there!" Sakura said looking out the window.

"Yup.  A good 6 days of relaxation!" Syaoran said leaning back.

"Yea…and fun!" Sakura hinted.  Syaoran glared at her and Sakura laughed. "I'm kidding!" Syaoran shook his head as Sakura leaned against him and went back to sleep.

  
  
SL:  YAY!  FINALLY!  U all betta enjoy that!  That chapter took so long!  I realized that it was really long and saw that it was like 5000+ words…and I was like wow!  Way too much!  Anywayz…I couldn't think of a cliffy so ended it with S+S fluff.

Preview of Chapter 2…

"Sakura get away from there!"  Syaoran yelled.

"SAKURA!  COME HERE!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Sakura!  Use the cards!" Eriol yelled.

"BE CAREFUL!" Meilin screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she…

DUN DUN DUN!!!! 

LOL!  CLIFFY FOR THAT!  I'm so evil!  Hehehe…till next time!"

~Princess Sarah!


	2. Looking Death In the Eye

                                                                                    Snow Love

                                                                                    Chapter 2

                                                                            Looking Death in the Eye

SL: I'm back!  I have no school today...yet…I have an exam and 3:30..French…yuck…it's so hard!  Anywayz, he's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer:  I forgot this on the last Chappie!  I DO NOT OWN CCS!  All characters rightfully belong t CLAMP!  Except Erik Davis!  He's mine and he belongs to my crazed imagination!

Chapter 2

Looking Death in the Eye

Sakura looked up and saw the resort coming closer into view.  Syaoran was looking out the window and everyone else was getting excited.  She sat up and stretched.

"Hey sleepy head!" Syaoran said looking at her. Sakura smiled and looked out the window.

  
"I can't wait to get there!  Do you think Tomoyo and Eriol made it there all right?" Sakura said a little worried.

"I'm sure their fine!" Syaoran said.  The bus came to a stop and the students and teachers grabbed their stuff and they all met in the lounge. Each student was assigned to his or her dorm and Sakura dropped off her stuff with her friends.

"Where's Tomoyo?" Rika asked Sakura.

  
"I'm not sure.  I haven't seen either of them!" Sakura said heading out. She walked around and found herself outside again.  Walking in another set of doors she saw a group of people around the fireplace sitting on the couch.

"Tomoyo!  Are you okay!" Sakura said seeing her friend.

"Yea, I'm fine...the wind was a little strong, that's all!" Tomoyo assured her friend.

"Good!  Syaoran and I were going to head up on the slopes, do you and Eriol want to join us?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe later…I'm going to get some hot chocolate and then change!" Tomoyo said.

"OK! See ya!" Sakura said running out with Syaoran.

~~~***Half an Hour Later***~~~  
  


Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo and Eriol were at the base of the hill and going back to the top. 

"Have you guys seen Meilin?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, before we came out, we saw her with the Erik guy." Tomoyo said.

"Oh great, that'll cause us tons of trouble!" Sakura groaned.  The got off the ski lift and decided to wait a while before they headed down again. They took of their skis and walked around for a while and headed into a forest near by.  They were allowed to go into the forest as long as they stayed on the trail.  

"Wow!  It's so beautiful in here!" Sakura said twirling around as sunlight streamed in through the branches.  The four saw Meilin walking ahead of them and looked at each other.  They ran up to her and saw her alone and crying.

"Meilin!  What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I was walking in here with Erik and he slipped and fell of a cliff!  I couldn't help him and no he's stuck on a ledge! I'm trying to find my way out but got lost!" Meilin cried.

"Come on, he has a faint aura, an evil one, so we can find him!" Eriol said running off.  The other four ran after him as they came to a clearing and a cliff.  

"I'm going to try and get him!" Sakura said kneeling down.

"Sakura get away from there!"  Syaoran yelled.

"SAKURA!  COME HERE!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Sakura!  Use the cards!" Eriol yelled.

"BE CAREFUL!" Meilin screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she slipped from the loose rocks and fell down beside Erik.

Erik, who was pretending to be hurt, carefully looked at Sakura who really was hurt.

'Yes!  My plan worked!' he thought.

'Plan!  This was all a plan!' Eriol thought.  'I'm glad I can read minds!  He's faking being hurt, and Sakura really is!' 

"Sakura!  Erik!  Wake up!" Syaoran screamed down.  "We need the Sakura Cards!" 

"We do!  But we can't do anything!  Besides we can't get Mr. Terada!  He'll get mad for going off the trail!" Tomoyo said looking down.

"I'll freeze time and get them up here…" Eriol said as he mumbled a little spell.  Time was frozen and no one moved.  Eriol, then chanted another spell and the two bodies floated to the ground and he quickly unfroze time. (SL:  Weird, I know!)

  
"Sakura, are you okay!" Tomoyo said rushing over to Sakura.  Sakura didn't say anything and didn't move.  Meilin rushed to the awake Erik.

"Are you okay!"  Meilin said.

"Yeah, thanks you guys for helping me!" Erik said standing up.  They all nodded and smiled and watch him and Meilin leave.  Syaoran kneeled down by Sakura. 

"She's unconscious, that's for sure.  Let's get her down to the chalet!" Syaoran said picking her up.  The four left and found their ski's and carefully skied down the hill with Sakura to the chalet.

Once inside Sakura was checked on by a nurse and the three were told she wouldn't wake up for at least two days.

"What a way to start the beginning of a field trip.  Your girlfriend getting in a coma…" Syaoran said sitting beside Sakura's bed.  Eriol and Tomoyo also sat down beside her and the three talked as they sat dutifully by Sakura.

For the next three days Syaoran hardly left Sakura's side.  'Last time I did that she was almost killed by other forces.' 

Tomoyo and Eriol would've stayed with him, but he told them to go and have fun, so they went and skied and had fun, checking up on their friend every so often.

On the third day, Syaoran was asleep, his head resting on Sakura's bed.  Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes.  Syaoran was asleep beside her and Eriol and Tomoyo were leaving.

"I hope she wakes up soon! Three days is to long!" Tomoyo said leaning on Eriol.

"She will, don't worry!" Eriol said.  Sakura tried to call out to them but couldn't and the two had left.  Sakura tried to talk again, but her voice was still gone.  

Sakura sighed and shook her boyfriend awake.  Syaoran awoke from his sleep world and saw his smiling girlfriend awake.  

"Your awake!" Syaoran said giving her a hug.  She smiled and nodded.  "So, how do you feel?" 

Sakura tried to speak once again, but nothing came out.

"You okay?" he asked.  She shook her head a pointed to her throat.  He called the nurse and she quickly came.

"Well, she had quite a fall young man.  The impact shook her quite a bit so she may not be able to talk for a while…" the nurse said smiling.

  
"OK, thanks!" Syaoran said turning back to Sakura. "Come on.  I'm glad you're awake.  You want to join Eriol and Tomoyo on the slopes or get something to drink?" Syaoran asked.  She made a gesture that she wanted to drink and he laughed.  "OK!  Let's go!" Sakura quickly changed and joined Syaoran in the cafeteria for some hot chocolate.  Tomoyo and Eriol came in the cafeteria covered in snow.  

"SAKURA!  You're awake!" Tomoyo squealed rushing over.  Sakura smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"How do you feel?" Eriol asked.

"She can't talk, she kinda lost her voice for a while!" Syaoran said.

"Use the Voice Card." Tomoyo said. The three stared at her.  "It helped me, remember!" 

"Oh yeah!  Come on!" Syaoran said and the four ran out.  Sakura took out her Star Key and extended it and to out the Voice Card.  The Voice Card appeared in front of Sakura and gently touched her throat and whispered something in Sakura's ear then disappeared back into the card.  

"SO?" the three asked anxiously.

Sakura nodded and smiled.  "I'm fine!" she giggled.

"Good!  I thought the card weren't doing their job!" Syaoran said giving her a hug.

"Well, I _was_ going to keep it going longer but I needed to speak!" Sakura laughed.

"Really? Then how about I give _you_ something!" Syaoran said starting to tickle her.  Shrieks of laughter were heard through out the room as Sakura tried to run from Syaoran. 

"Stop!" Sakura said turning the corner.

"Never!" Syaoran said chasing after her. Sakura looked back to see him gone.  She turned back to the front and bumped into him and fell.

"Ouch!  I know that must've hurt!" Syaoran laughed helping her up.

"Mou!  Your so mean!" Sakura said.  "Come on!  I wanna go skiing now!  I've missed a lot!" Sakura said running out.  The three sighed and ran after her.

~~~***3 hours later***~~~

Sakura breathed in fresh air as she stood at the top of the hill.  

"Sakura…do…you…think…we...could…take a break!" Eriol said panting.

"No!  Three days of missing skiing!" Sakura looked at their faces.  "Oh fine!  Let's go!" Sakura said heading done.  

"She never slows down!" Tomoyo said chasing after her.

"Syaoran, I'm worried about her!  I know Erik is planning something!" Eriol said.

"Don't worry!  I know he wouldn't do anything here!" Syaoran said as the two slowly went down the hill.  Syaoran looked ahead and saw Tomoyo catching up to Sakura.  "Come on, let's catch up to them!" Syaoran said skiing a little faster.

"He doesn't know how wrong he is!" Erik mumbled to himself as he slid out from behind some trees.  Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket he spoke the words written on it.  A blast of light and a rumbling of the ground started.  Everyone stopped and looked around.

"EVERYONE TO THE CHALET!  GET INSIDE!" Mr. Terada and ell the counsellors started yelling. 

"Sakura!  She's in big trouble!" Eriol said skiing faster towards Sakura with Syaoran.  Everyone else was hurriedly heading towards the chalet.  Rumbling shook the ground and everyone turned around.  

"Avalanche!" Someone shouted out.  Another blast of light lit the sky and surrounded Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran said taking off his skis and started running to Sakura.  "Sakura!  Try and get out!" Syaoran said pounding on the bubble.

"I can't!" Sakura said pounding on it as well starting to cry.

"ERIOL GET HER OUT!" Syaoran yelled.

"I'm TRYING!" Eriol yelled back. The bubble floated up and shot out of the sky.

"Sakura…no…" Syaoran said dropping to his knees.

"COME ON!  WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Eriol said.  Quickly, chanting a transport spell he transported the three friends back to the chalet.

"She's gone…because of me!" Syaoran said sitting on the couch by the fire.  Tears sprung to his eyes as he stared into the fire.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry, I can't locate her anywhere…" Eriol said sitting beside him.

The teacher came in and told everyone that behind the chalet was off limits due to the avalanche.  The main slopes and the easy slopes were the only ones open, and everyone was to stay off the trails.  He then walked up to Syaoran.

"I'm sorry, we've searched everywhere, Sakura and Erik are both gone, even if they are out there, they probably both perished…" Mr. Terada said looking down. Syaoran nodded and he left.

"She's really gone this time…" Tomoyo said sitting beside Eriol. Tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry.  

"Don't worry, we'll find her…somehow…" Eriol said trying to soothe her.  "Some how…"

~~~***3 Years Later***~~~

Sakura sighed as she sat on a bed.  For the past three years she was stuck in the horrid chamber.  Erik would come and ask for the Sakura Cards but she would never hand them over to him.  He kept trying every day.  Everyday she said no.  He fed her well though and she was able to get showers and keep herself in good shape.  He liked her but he knew that treating her bad wouldn't get him anywhere, and having this job wasn't any easier.  

"I miss everyone and I hate this stupid place!" Sakura screamed as she cried into her pillow.  Sniffing she sat up and opened her curtains and let morning sunshine pour into her room.

"Sakura, get down here right now!" Erik screamed.  

'What does he want now!' Sakura wondered.  She sighed and left her room and ran downstairs.

SL:  Well, I cut It short and I thought of something to make this story a lot better!  I hope you like it so far!  R/R and enjoy!

~Princess Sarah


	3. Old Freinds

                                                                                    Chapter 3

                                                                                  Old Friends

SL:  Well here it is!  Chappie 3 starting!  Enjoy cuz it's gonna be long!  R&R!

On the last chapter of Snow Love:

"Sakura, get down here right now!" Erik screamed.  

'What does he want now!' Sakura wondered.  She sighed and left her room and ran downstairs.

Chapter 3

Old Friends

Sakura sighed as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater and ran downstairs.  She gulped and slowly opened the door.

"Y-y-yes Erik?" 

"What is the name of that boy…your old boyfriend." Erik mused.

"Ummm…you mean Syaoran?"

"YES!  Him!  And his cousin?"  

"Meilin…"

"Your best friend and her boyfriend."  
  


"Tomoyo and Eriol."  

"Yes…They all have powers, correct?" 

"N-no, Meilin doesn't." 

"Hmmm…worthless…any fighting skills?" 

"Yes she's very good and.."

"Silence!  She is good then.  They are very powerful.  They've been training and searching for 'here' for the past three years!  Pitiful fools!" he laughed.  Sakura stared at him and sighed.  It was no use fighting with him.  He smiled and stood up.  

"Sakura…I'm sorry for keeping you all these years.  It's just my job! I was chosen to do this and never expected to...have feelings for you…if you hand me over the Sakura Cards then my job would be fulfilled.  I would leave your friends **if** you married me…" Erik said.

Sakura glared at him.  "You've kept me locked up for three years!  Kept me away from my friends and family and home!  You almost killed my friends!  Syaoran is alone!  Tomoyo is depressed!  I actually miss school and math!  And you ask to marry me!  I think not!" Sakura screamed.  She slapped him and ran to her room in tears.  

'She's got a point.  Idiot girl.  Never learns.' He thought.  He muttered a few words and a barrier was put around her room.  She wouldn't be able to get out.

Sakura cried and slammed her door and dropped on her bed.  

"I'll never be able to get out of here!" She screamed as she looked up.

"She looked out the window.  I could imagine Cerberus, Syaoran, Yue and Eriol with Tomoyo flying towards her room.  Wait a sec…that IS them!" she screamed joyfully.

~~~***2 months ago-Flashback***~~~

"Eriol!  I found her!  I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Tomoyo screamed joyfully running into Eriol's study.  He smiled and took the book she handed to him.  He quickly scanned the two pages and smiled.

  
"I'm so stupid!  I should of known!  Call everyone!  We are finishing training TODAY and leaving next month!" Eriol said running out.

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

Sakura smiled and cried joyfully as she waved her arms.  Syaoran spotted her and flew over to the window.  Sakura tried to open the window but ceased to open.  Syaoran waved his arms signalling her to stand back.  She did so and Syaoran said a quick chant and took out an element card and his sword and did the routine.  It broke the window and he jumped in.

"Oh Sakura! I've missed you so much!" Syaoran said picking her up and twirling her around and kissed her.  Eriol jumped in and helped Tomoyo in.

"Ahem!" Eriol signalled.  Syaoran and Sakura broke their kiss and smiled sheepishly.  

"It's been three years!  What do you expect!" Syaoran said.

"Sakura!  I've missed you!  I have so many dresses for you to model!" Tomoyo said giving her friend a hug.  Sakura sweatdropped and smiled.  

"You've grown so much!" Syaoran blushed. 

"So have you guys!" Sakura said.  She stopped.  "Oh no!  He probably knows you guys are here! You guys have to leave!"

"No!  Not without you, Sakura!  We've tried so hard!" Syaoran said wrapping his arms around her waist.  

"I know!  But he'll fi-" she was cut off.

"Find them?  Of course!  I knew they were coming since Eriol's girlfriend found that book!  I have a globe that I watch all of you in!  I know what you're doing whenever I please!" Erik smirked.  Eriol and Syaoran stood in front of their gf's and Cerberus and Yue flew in and stood in front of them.  

"You really think that you can stop me that easily? I've seen you guys!  I know all your tricks!" Erik smiled.  

"And so do we!  I was watching you! So I put a spell around my mansion so that you wouldn't be able to see what we do and us!  It showed you so many tricks we ALREADY knew and we learned a lot of new ones!" Eriol smirked.

"No way…" Erik whispered.

"Really!  Has that master of yours learned ANYTHING!  Or taught you anything for that matter?" Syaoran said.

"Of course!  I'll teach you a thing or two!" Erik said drawing a sword and running at not Syaoran but Tomoyo.

"No! Tomoyo!" Eriol screamed.  He pushed her out of the way but she still got a cut on her arm and Eriol a cut on his neck.  

"You ok?" 

"Yea fine!  GO!  Help Sakura and Syaoran!" Tomoyo said pointing weakly at the two fighting. He nodded, kissed her and quickly joined them.  Erik inhaled and ran at Syaoran.  He ducked and Erik ran into the wall.  

"Sakura!  Here!" Syaoran said passing her the Sakura Book.

"Huh… how did you…"

"NO QUESTIONS! MOVE!" Syaoran said pushing the two out of the way before Cerberus was thrown against the wall.  

"Thanks!" Sakura said quickly standing up.  Drawing out the cards she smiled at the familiar warmth.  She picked out the Float Card and took the necklace from her neck.

"Oh Stay Key, with powers burning bright, surrender the wand the force ignite!  Release!"  (SL:  K!  I couldn't remember it correctly!  Give me a break!)

"Float Card!  Please keep Tomoyo from harm!  FLOAT!" Sakura yelled hitting the card with her wand. 

The spirit nodded and flew to Tomoyo and created a bubble around her and kept her up at the ceiling.  Tomoyo smiled as she held her arm.  

Sakura nodded to her and then took out the Sword Card, transforming her and into a sword and joined Eriol and Syaoran.  

"This is for Sakura…" Syaoran whispered as he ran from behind Erik and stabbed him.  

(SL:  Yeah…say it with me… EWWWWWWWWWWWW! LOL!)

"No…I'll get you…for…this…Li!" Erik said as he fell to his knees and drew his last breath.

"That seemed way to easy!  No wonder! He said he'd be back!" Sakura shivered.  

"Don't Worry!  Eriol!" Syaoran said nodded to his friend.  He nodded.

"Powers Burning Bright!  Send this evil spirit back to the dark forces!  And let it be not to be brought back!"  Eriol chanted as a bright light surrounded Erik and he disappeared.  

(SL: THAT WAS LAME!  But I can't rhyme!  :S)

"Float Card!  Return!" Sakura said and Tomoyo fell from her little bubble.  Eriol caught her.  

"Float!  Your supposed to lower her!  Not let her fall!"  Sakura scolded the card.  

"Don't Worry! I got her!" Eriol said kissing Tomoyo's forehead.

"Come on!" My arm hurts a lot!" Tomoyo whined holding her bleeding arm.    
  


"Yea…" Sakura sighed as she leaned on Syaoran holding his arm.  Syaoran sighed glad to have his Ying Fa back in his arms, but guilt was in that sigh that went unnoticed.  

~~~***Home***~~~

"Onii-chan!    Otou-san!  I'm HOME!" Sakura screamed running in.

"Sakura…" Fujiitaka whispered jumping from the couch.

"Omigosh!  Your home!  Are you okay! I was so scared!" he said drawing his daughter into his arms.  

"I missed you so much!"  Sakura cried.

"Sakura! Your home!" Touya said running in.  

"Are you okay!" he said giving his sister a hug.

"I'm fine!" Sakura said whipping tears from her eyes. 

"Where's that idiot Erik!  I'll kill him!" Touya said with rage in his eyes.

"He's gone!  Syaoran killed him!"  Sakura said giving her boyfriend a hug.

"Wow!  My 20-year-old Sakura!  You've grown so much!  I can't believe we've missed three birthday's, Christmas's, and so much!" her dad sighed.  Sakura nodded.

"Well.  We've got a little surprise.  Syaoran and I decided that when you came back that you could move out…and into Syaoran's apartment.  You're 20 and responsible.  I know you'll be ok with Syaoran there."

"REALLY!  THANK-YOU DADDY!!!!!!" Sakura squealed hugging her dad.

"Your stuff is already there and in your room there's a pile of gifts that we missed from your occasions we missed!" her dad smiled.

"Really!  Cool!" Sakura said giving her brother and father another hug.

"You guys should get going it's late…" Touya said looking outside.

"OK!  Thanks again!  Bye Onii-chan!  Otou-san!" Sakura said as she pulled on her shoes.

"Take care of her…Syaoran." Syaoran nodded surprised at Touya's…niceness.  The couple left and headed for his apartment.  

"Wow! This is great!  I get to live with my boyfriend, it's a beautiful night and I'm finally home!" Sakura said as she ran ahead and twirled around and hugged herself.

Syaoran smiled and hugged her.  "I missed you so much!" Syaoran said kissing her softly.

"Me to!" Sakura said cutely.  

"Come on…we were supposed to meet Tomoyo and Eriol at the restaurant ten minutes ago!" Syaoran said.

"Hoeee!!!!"  Sakura said as she ran ahead with Syaoran.  

~~~***Restraunt***~~~

"Where Are they!  They are like *looks at watch* ten minutes late!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Sakura's with him!  What do you expect!" Eriol said looking at her smugly. She rolled her eyes and looked out.  The lit streets brought out shadows dancing in the moonlight and stars shone rightly in the night sky.  

"There they are!" Sakura said as she ran up to her friends.

"Hey guys!  Your late!"  Tomoyo giggled.

"Hey Syaoran…your hair looks messier then usual!  What were you doing!  Shame on you my cute little descendant!" Eriol said waving his finger.  

"NO!  Don't call me that!  How many times do I have to say that!  AND we ran here!  We were at Sakura's place talking to her father!" Syaoran said ready to hit him.

"Come on!  I'm starving and me and Tomoyo have so much to catch up on!" Sakura said dragging Syaoran in.  Tomoyo giggled and ran in after her, Eriol following.  

"Mmmm!  I've missed food! And nice clothes!  And you guys!" Sakura said munching on fries.  

They laughed.  "What!  Three years away you get tired of stuff!  I missed yummy junk food and fries and Syaoran's yummy pasta and his honey milk!" Sakura smiled.

"I'll make you some for dinner tomorrow night!" Syaoran suggested.  

"Really!  Yay!  Yummy!" Sakura said as she sipped her pop.

(SL:  KK!  I dunno lots of Japanese and Chinese type foods!  So I can add some and add in things like pop, burgers and fries!  LOL!)

"What do you mean?  What kind of things did Erik give you?  And kind of clothing?  What did you do all day?  What did he want you for?  What…" Tomoyo trailed on.

"What is this 20 questions!" Eriol rolled his eyes.

Sakura sighed and started answering.  "He fed me well, like noodles and stuff.  But it was the same EVERY day!  And I only had jeans and sweaters and t-shirts.  I was able to read, and wander the mansion or sleep.  He wanted me to drain my powers and take the Sakura cards.  And get this!  He liked me!  He even asked me to marry him!"  Sakura shivered.  Syaoran stopped.

"And you said no right?" 

"DUH!  EWWW!  Like I would say yes!  I love you, my little wolf!" Sakura said kissing him.  Once they all finished, they said their good-byes and goodnights and parted ways.

~~~***Syaoran's and Sakura's Apartment***~~~

"Wow!" Sakura said as she entered her room.  "Ohhh! That's a lot of presents!" Sakura said astonished picking up the gifts.

"All your stuff is here…you can start unpacking…I'll be Ummmm…in the living room." Syaoran said walking out.

Sakura sighed.  "He's being way to distant!" Sakura pouted.  She quickly set up her new room and opened her gifts and set them where they belonged.  She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and pulled some slippers on.  She silently peeked into the living room.  She saw Syaoran slouched on the couch clicking the channels.

"Hey…you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yea…fine…" 

"No you're not…what's wrong?" Sakura said sitting beside him.

He sighed and turned off the TV.  "I feel so bad! You were stuck in that stupid place for three years!  You've grown so much and so have we and we never were able to grow together with the changes and go through so many fun things that happened.  And we finished school and you haven't!" Syaoran said sighing.  

"Actually…Erik taught me…I'm basically at the same level as you…" Sakura said with a small smile.

"Sakura…I missed you!  Every day I missed you and never went a second without thinking of you.  Wondering if you were alive, okay, homesick and everything!"  

"I missed you to!  I went crazy and almost destroyed his castle thing and then he put a barrier around my room before I blew it up.  But that's beside the point.  Just forget it!  I don't want to have to live with it every day and remember it and people feeling guilty.  It was partly my fault.  Just forget it!" Sakura said leaning on him and wrapping her arms around on of his.  He sighed, relieved.  He had her back, and things were going to go back to normal, he hoped.

~~~***The Next Morning***~~~

Sakura woke up in her bed.  'I thought we fell asleep on the couch?' A delicious smell filled the room and she followed It out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Mmmm.  Whatchya making?" 

"Scrambled eggs (YUMMY!), want some?" 

"Sure!"

"Ok, it'll be about ten more minutes and then I'll bring it in."  Sakura nodded and went to set the table and poured some juice into two glasses and she sat down.  Syaoran brought in the food and te two ate in silence.

"Did I fall asleep?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, remember we decided to watch a movie and when you got scared you clung onto me and you fell asleep like that." He said without looking up.

"Ohhh." 

"Yea, so what do you want to do today?" 

"Ummmm…SHOPPING!"

"No."

"Hmmm…visit Eriol and Tomoyo?"

"Definitely not."

"Go to the movies."

"They'll follow us and we'll see a red light the whole time."

"Mmmm…carnival?" 

"Not again!"

"FINE!  I'll phone Tomoyo and ask HER to take me shopping!" Sakura said getting up and into the kitchen.  He sighed frustrated and hung his head.  If she only knew.

~~~***Mall***~~~

"AND then he rejected everything I could think of!" Sakura said picking up a skirt then putting it back down.

'If she only knew…maybe I should tell her…' Tomoyo thought.  "Come on…let's go try these on, pay for whatever and get something to eat."  Sakura sighed and followed Tomoyo. 

"Do you think it's something I did?" Sakura said sipping her drink.  

"No. Something he did…" Tomoyo said and regretted it.  'Oops! It slipped out!' she thought covering her mouth.

"What did he do?" Sakura said eyeing her friend.

"Well…his mother called him back to China a week after you disappeared.  She said that since you had disappeared and probably weren't coming back that he should get married.  She had a whole bunch of girls there.  He got really mad because it caused him to stop searching for you.  So he left.  His mother then phoned us and said her "plan" worked.  Because if you two were…and you WILL…get married, she needs to see how much he loves you.  But that's only a little bit of the testing.  But after a year, girls started to throw themselves at him and he actually went out with one girl.  She had dyed and cut her hair to look like yours and wore colour contacts and pretended that you came back and he fell for it and she got pretty far before he saw some red streaks of hair she missed.  He got really mad and almost killed her!  He was really mad at himself for doing it and from then on he looked none stop for you and missed lots of school!  Any girl that came near him he blew off and they usually never came within ten feet again.  But…that's probably why…" Tomoyo said waiting for a reaction.

"Oh." 

'That's it?  Whoa…Sakura…good luck when you get home!'

"Yeah…Ummmm…there are two more stores I wanna check out before I go home…"  

"Ok…let's go!" Tomoyo said as cheerful as possible as the duo left the food court.

~~~***Home***~~~

Sakura stood in front of her doorway apartment.  Her hand shook as she carefully unlocked the door and walked in with her bags.

  
"Hey…I'm back!" Sakura said tensely dropping her bags and taking off her windbreaker.  There was silence.  She walked in and saw a note on the table.

_Hey Sakura,_

_Sorry for making you mad this morning.  You've been through a lot. _

_To make it up, I've arranged a little surprise for you.  It includes Tomoyo and _

_Eriol so don't worry.  Bring the stuff you bought, lock the door and meet me _

_Outside by my car._

_~Syaoran_

"What's he doing now?" Sakura said.  She grabbed her stuff, pulled on her jacket and locked the door.  She ran to the elevator and went down to the car lot.  Syaoran was sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hey.  Let's go.  Throw your stuff in the back." He said jumping in.  She did so and saw three suitcases in the trunk.  

"What's all the other stuff for?" Sakura said sitting down inside.

"You'll see.  Here, put this on." He said handing her a blindfold.  She did so.  "Can you see anything?" he asked.  She shook her head no.  "OK, good!"

They drove for about twenty minutes until they came to a stop.

He jumped out and helped her out and unfolded the blind fold.  She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw…

SL:  CLIFFHANGER!  Mwaahhh…I'm so evil!  Anywayz, hope you enjoyed and until next time!  R n R!


	4. Private Cruise, Captain Syaoran!

                                                        Chapter 4

                                       Private Cruise, Captain Syaoran!

Disclaimer:  Bad me!  ***Hits self*** Keeps forgetting this!  I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS!  I wish though…I would Own Syaoran!  *Drools* It belongs to CLAMP!  OK?  OK!

SL:  WELCOME BACK!  YAY!  Chapter 4 is now here.  I'm so depressed because I may have to move and I don't want to!  Anywayz, I hope you enjoy Private Cruise, Captain Syaoran!

From Chapter 3…

"What's he doing now?" Sakura said.  She grabbed her stuff, pulled on her jacket and locked the door.  She ran to the elevator and went down to the car lot.  Syaoran was sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hey.  Let's go.  Throw your stuff in the back." He said jumping in.  She did so and saw three suitcases in the trunk.  

"What's all the other stuff for?" Sakura said sitting down inside.

"You'll see.  Here, put this on." He said handing her a blindfold.  She did so.  "Can you see anything?" he asked.  She shook her head no.  "OK, good!"  They drove for about twenty minutes until they came to a stop.  He jumped out and helped her out and unfolded the blind fold.  She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw…

Chapter 4

A smile pursed on Sakura's lips as she gasped looking at the huge ship before her.

"It's a cruise ship.  My dad bought it and used it a lot…he loved it and gave it to me when I was younger.  Come on…someone will bring up our stuff." Syaoran said grabbing Sakura's hand and walking up the plank.  Sakura reluctantly followed and walked onto the massive deck.  Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting in a chair, Tomoyo in a pair of shorts and a purple t-shirt and Eriol in jeans and a sweater.

"You guys are both dressed for different occasions!  It's still a little bit of winter!  Tomorrow's the first day of spring though!  But Tomoyo!  Aren't you cold!" Sakura said shivering. 

"A little, but I've been sitting with Eriol, so he's been keeping me warm!" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura smiled and watched Syaoran talking to some men.  They nodded as two brought up the friend's luggage and two taking the cars.

"Where's my car going!" Eriol said jumping up, knocking Tomoyo down.

"OWW!  ERIOL!" 

"Don't worry, Hiirigiwaza!  Their just taking it home for you until we come back!" Syaoran said rolling his eyes.  

"Oh…ok!" Eriol smiled and helped Tomoyo up.

"MOU!  Your so mean, Eriol!" Tomoyo said pushing him away.  "How long is this cruise?  Is anyone else on it?  Where EXACTLY are we going to?"  

"It's about two weeks, were all alone, the ship is computer programmed with some magic to control and drive itself and were going around to different islands…like some off the United States coast.  Well, actually, it's Hawaii but it's not really far but far enough to miss home." Syaoran said.

"Ohhh…cool!  Come on Sakura!  Eriol and Syaoran can bring our luggage to our rooms while we explore and then they can cook dinner for us!" Tomoyo winked at the guys and ran off with Sakura, a little smile on her face.

~~~***An Hour Later***~~~

"Come on, Eriol!  The rooms are down here!" Syaoran said holding 5 suitcases.

"I'm coming!" Eriol grunted coming into view with 15 other suitcases.  "I love Tomoyo, but she really has to learn to pack less, or at least ask for a packing spell!" 

Syaoran sighed as he kicked open a door and dropped the stuff on a bed.  This will be either the girls room or if you and Tomoyo want to share one then whatever.  We'll share one…I think she's mad at me for dropping her for a car!"

"No, really?"

"Oh shut up, my cute little descendant, it's not like I'm the only one with girl troubles… I heard Tomoyo and Sakura talking about how you two weren't a couple anymore." He said putting his stuff on a bed and putting Tomoyo's on hers.  

"Yea…it's jus the way it works out…I'll put mine and Sakura's stuff in our room and meet me in the kitchen in 30 minutes." Syaoran sighed and walked out.

"Poor guy…" Eriol mumbled as he chanted a spell.  "Good…colour and taste in this room!"  he said looking around. It was a mixture of blue and purple on the wall and Tomoyo's bed had a purple bed spread with different outfit designs on it and Eriol's was blue with the Clow design in the centre.  He smiled to himself happily, with what he did. He quickly unpacked his stuff and put it in the dresser at the foot of his bed and hung up some things and quickly found his way to the kitchen.

~~~***Somewhere***~~~

"I just don't think we should do this, Tomoyo?" Sakura said walking around.

"Why not, your perfect together?  You guys know you love each other." Tomoyo said.

"Yea, but he can be so stubborn. And he actually went out with another girl.  At least he broke up with her.  I was locked in the stupid prison for three years!  THREE YEARS!  THAT IDIOT ERIK RUINED MY LIFE!  And now I come back and it just gets worse!  Syaoran cheated on me!  So I broke up!  There is nothing wrong with that!  And he lied! Well not really…he kept a secret from me and was being way to distant and he practically left me there and you were the one who found the way to get me and…" 

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed making Sakura stop and look at her friend and sweat drop.

"OK!  CHILL!"

"Syaoran made a simple mistake!  Big deal!  Love is about forgiving!  I forgive Eriol for making me fall for his precious car!  So you have to forgive Syaoran!" Tomoyo said more softly.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that!" Sakura said softly.

Tomoyo sighed in defeat but then smiled that to familiar grin Eriol gets.  Sakura looked at her friend and saw her smiling wickedly.  She sweatdropped.

"Tomoyo, I swear, you hang out with Eriol, WAY to much!" Sakura said.  

Tomoyo laughed.  "Come on.  I'm starving and I want some dinner!  Let's change, it's getting really warm!" Tomoyo said turning down a corridor.  Sakura nodded solemnly and followed her down the stairs to the two bedrooms.  The two walked in Tomoyo's and Eriol's.

"Guess I'm stuck sharing a room with Syaoran." Sakura said gloomily.  

"You love him Sakura.  You two are destined to be together.  So shape up and ship out because you're going to be back together by the end of this cruise!  I guarantee you that!" Tomoyo said as she started to unpack her clothes.

"I don't think so!" Sakura said sweat dropping as she saw Tomoyo unzip another suitcase full of video equipment.    
  


"Go get dressed or we'll be late!" Tomoyo said pushing her out.  Sakura nodded, took a deep breath and opened the door.  Two beds were on opposite sides of the room and two dressers, once closet and a washroom.  A big bay window sat beside Sakura's bed, with her stuff set on her bed.  A pink comforter covered the bed and a forest green one on Syaoran's.  Some of Syaoran's clothes sat in the closet and a big TV sat on a table.  A mirror was on the wall closest to Sakura's bed.  She sighed and quickly unpacked her things and changed into a blue skirt and baby blue t-shirt and pulled a zip up sweater on just in case.  She brushed her hair and looked in the full-length mirror and sighed.

"I love him, but why'd he have to do that to me!  I love being in his arms and being close to him." Sakura said out loud.  Tomoyo ran in.    
  


"Come on!  I here music playing upstairs!  Let's check it out!" Tomoyo said excited.  She had on a purple skirt and a purple t-shirt with a rose in her hand.  

"Where'd you get the rose?" Sakura asked pointing at it.

"Eriol.  He had a big bouquet appear in my room.  He also said HURRY UP!" Tomoyo said excitedly.    
  


"Ok, ok!  I'm coming!" Sakura said.

Upstairs they followed the music to a big room.  Two candlelit tables sat in the middle.  Syaoran beside one and Eriol the other.  The two girls giggled and walked over.  The guys pulled out the chairs for the girls and they sat down.  Syaoran handed Sakura a rose and smiled.  She accepted it and gently put it beside her plate.  They served the dinner and the girls smiled.

Sakura gave Tomoyo a 'They definitely outdid their selves' look; Tomoyo smiled, giggled and turned to her dinner.  Sakura sighed happily. Once they were done, Eriol and Tomoyo started to dance to the soft music.

"You still mad?" Syaoran asked.

"A little.  I just can't believe you did all that while I was stuck in the stupid prison for three years." Sakura sulked.

"I'm sorry.  Really.  I promise, I will never let you down.  I love you Sakura Kinimoto.  You own my heart, soul, and mind.  Please, I'm so sorry!" Syaoran said softly.  Sakura smiled. 

"Come on, Let's dance." She said pulling him up.  He nodded and wrapped his hands around her waist and hers around his neck.

"So you forgive me?" 

"I dunno."

"Sakura!"

"I'm kidding!" Sakura giggled kissing him.  He smiled and sighed happily that he had the regular Sakura back.  

~~~***Later that Night***~~~

Tomoyo sighed leaning back on Eriol.

"Do you think Sakura and Syaoran will be ok?" she said looking up at the stars.  The couple was sitting on a blanket on the top deck.  

"I'm sure they're just fine…they wouldn't be in there if you hadn't blurted out that stupid thing you just HAD to remember!" Eriol said resting his elbows on the blanket so Tomoyo could rest her head on his stomach.  

"I never meant to!"

~~~***Flashback***~~~

Tomoyo and Eriol danced away silently.  Sakura and Syaoran had gone outside for a walk.  Sakura had forgotten her clip for her hair, on the table and wanted to pull it back.  She said she'd be right back and ran to the dining room.  Tomoyo and Eriol were dancing.

"Do you think Sakura would find out?  She'd be so mad…"

"No…she might…unless Syaoran tells her."

"It wasn't really his fault."  
  


"It was after though."

"What was Syaoran fault?" Sakura asked standing the doorway.  

Tomoyo and Eriol whirled around.

"Uhh…no. Nothing…Sa.Sakura…" Tomoyo stuttered searching for something to say.

"Yeah right…jus tell." Sakura demanded.  

Tomoyo spilled the story and Sakura turned red and stormed out.  Eriol sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That wasn't very wise of you, you know." He said quietly.

"I know…but it just came out!" Tomoyo sighed.  "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I have an idea."  The two crept out and saw Syaoran and Sakura arguing.  

"Magic here, Magic there, make the two disappear.  Arguments are way to plenty, lower the few and hide them easily.  In a closet, a dark, small place, Sakura afraid and Syaoran angered.  Spirits here please help the two."  Eriol quietly chanted.

The none couple appeared somewhere else on the ship. Sakura screamed, as she couldn't see anything and that they were in a small place.  Syaoran felt around for a door.

Syaoran cursed to himself silently about Eriol. 

"This is all your fault!" Sakura cried as she crouched in a corner and sat on the floor.

"My fault!  If you didn't overreacte and were such a pain, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  


"A pain!  If I was such a pain why'd you keep searching for me and even come back to Japan, and take me on this cruise, huh?"

"Because I love you.  But lately you've been acting so different.  What's gotten into you Sakura!"

"Gotton into me?  I was stuck in a prison for three years!  THREE LONG YEARS!  And you go and date girls, almost engaged, and then going tramping around with some ditzy blonde!  I stayed true!  I didn't cheat on you!  I couldn't!

"That ditzy blonde had me under a ditzy spell!"

"So!  You have magic!  You should have sensed her all mighty Syaoran!"

"She hid her aura, idiot!"

"SO!"

"At least we killed her off and the spell wore off and I kept looking for you!"  Sakura screamed and buried her head in her heads.  

"What Is it now?"  Syaoran sighed.

"G..g…ghosts!"

"Your such a baby!  There is no ghost in here…only…Mmmm…chocolate!" Syaoran said looking in the corner and started to eat from it.  

"BOO!"

"AHH! Ghost!"  
  


"No ghost, eh?"

"How was I to know!"

"I get it!" Sakura said jumping up.  She hit the ghost and it disappeared and hit the chocolate but it stayed.  "Oww!  So that's not real!  ERIOL!  LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Should…*gulp*…of…mmmmm….known!" Syaoran said chewing on a chocolate bar.  

(SL: Mmmmm…making myself hungry!)

An image of Eriol appeared.  "You two learn you lessooonnnnnnnn." He said his voice fading out.

"Greaaattt….mind games.  This is all your fault, Syaoran!"

"Here we go again!"

SL:  ALL DONE!  YAY!  Lol…sorta cliffly buh oh well!  I hope you enjoyed.  Now I am going to watch the Grammy awards and hope Avril Lavgine gets one!  SHE BETTA Or someone here will be angry…lol…Till next time!

~Princess Sarah


	5. Forgiving and a Night to Forget

                                                            **Chapter 5**

                                       **Forgiving and A Night To Remember**

SL:  WOW! I'm crazy!  Really…I started another story!  I'm CRAZY!  Really...crazy.  It's called "Running From Love" Hope you all enjoy it. Also...it's March Break!  YAY!  A whole week off school!  So I'll try to update all my stories as much as possible.  Especially "Love and Cards".  Cuz I've had that story forever!  And I HAVE to get it done…so maybe I'll do a REALLY long chapter and then like 4 shorter chapters and an epilogue…I dunno.  I'm running low on ideas for that story and THIS story…so please…if you have a suggestion!  PLEASE review and tell me!  Thanks for reading and here it is!

Disclaimer:  I do not own CardCaptor Sakura!!  Read…my...lips! DO NOT!

_From Chapter 4: _

_An image of Eriol appeared.  "You two learn you lessooonnnnnnnn." He said his voice fading out._

_"Greaaattt... mind games.  This is all your fault, Syaoran!"_

_"Here we go again!"_

Chapter 5 

Look let's just stop fighting and get through this. We'll fight later.

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

Tomoyo sighed.  Think we should at least let them out?  Syaoran probably ran out of chocolate and Sakura is probably hitting ghosts and going crazy because of Syaoran."

"Mmmm…I guess so. But I'll put them on a part of the ship."

~~~***Sakura and Syaoran***~~~

"Just a little further!" Sakura said reaching for the window above them.  

"I can't.  Jump for it!" Syaoran said struggling.

"And I trust you how?"

"JUST JUMP!"  Sakura grumbled and jumped as far as she could but before she could grab the ledge she and Syaoran disappeared and reappeared in another room.  Syaoran was still standing and Sakura was in mid air and then started falling.  They were outside.  Sakura screamed waiting to hit the deck.  She peeked her eyes opened.  Syaoran was holding her.  She smiled and thanked him and stood up.

"HEY!  There's Eriol!" Sakura said pointing at the couple. Eriol looked up.

"Oops…wrong spell."  Sakura and Syaoran ran after him. He jumped up and ran.  HE just ran and ran.  Finding himself in his room holding the door.

He snapped his fingers and locked the door.  

"You have to come out sooner or later Eriol!" Sakura said from the other side.

"Uhhhh…I'll chose later!" Eriol smirked.

"I got Tomoyo, Eriol!  If you don't come out, you never know.  I'm still single!" Syaoran said.  His eyes widened and he opened the door.  Syaoran only stood there with Sakura.  

"Hey!"

"HEY!" Syaoran grabbed him about to punch him.

"Syaoran! STOP!" Sakura said her eyes begging.  

"Fine…I'll get you later!" Syaoran said dropping him and went to his room.  Sakura shrugged and ran after him.  She opened the door and saw Syaoran on his bed.  __

"Can…I come in?" she asked quietly.

"I don't care.  It's your room to." He said sitting up.

Sakura sighed and sat at the foot of his bed.  "Why are we still fighting?"

"Because you don't seem to grasp the fact that I was under a spell and it wasn't my fault that she had me under control." He said looking at her.

"But I had been gone for three years.  That's a long time.  I missed so many things.  Like school events, my birthday, Christmas and…lots of time with you." She added quietly. 

Syaoran looked at her and frowned.  He hated her sad.  He gently reached over and pulled her into a hug.

  
"I'm sorry.  I never meant to do anything wrong.  Can you forgive me…again?"

"Hai!" she said kissing him.  He smiled.  This was a lot better. 

~~~***The Next Morning (Sort of)Tomoyo and Eriol's room***~~~

Tomoyo yawned and opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings.  Eriol was still in his bed sleeping.  She smiled and stretched, getting up.  Grabbing a towel and her clothes she ran into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Eriol woke up to the sound of the shower running.  He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time.  It was almost 3:30. 

"Is she crazy!" Eriol thought aloud.

"No, not really…I just thought I would get up early.  I like watching the morning sunrises!"  Tomoyo said from behind him.  He turned around and saw that she was brushing her damp hair and was wearing jeans and a blue sweater.  Actually, his sweater.

"And your wearing that because?" he asked wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Ummmm…I like it.   Besides it's comfy and really big on me! Which makes it even more comfy!" Tomoyo smiled.  

"Mmmm…it looks good on you." He said reaching in for a kiss.  She smiled and pushed him on the bed.  

"Eriol…I wanna watch the sunrise!" she said sitting beside him. 

"Oh fine!" he smiled as she pulled him out the door to the main deck.  A couch was on the deck against the wall with some blankets.  He smiled.  She had this planned.  Sitting down she took a blanket and covered her with it.  He joined her covering himself with the same blanket.  

"You plan these things to much." He said looking out at the starry sky.

"Mmmm…only for you!" she smiled.  He kissed her and smiled.  He sighed and reached in his pocket.

`It's almost time…for this…'

~~~***Sakura and Syaoran's room***~~~

By the time morning rolled around Sakura and Syaoran were fast asleep in each other's arms.  

Sakura's eyes widened.  'Did we really?  No we couldn't of!'  She thought.  She ran to get a shower and got dressed.  Drying her hair she brushed it and clipped it back.  Syaoran was awake and grabbing clothes out of his dresser.  Looking at each other they blushed turning away.  Sakura sat on her bed and waited for him to come out of the washroom.  15 minutes later, he was showered, dried, and dressed.

"Good Morning." He said putting something away.

"Morning."  An awkward silence fell between them.

"Did we…"

"I think so…"

  
"Really…"

"Yea…"

Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked at him.  

"Let's go…worry later.  I'm starving!" Sakura said smiling and running out.  He sighed and followed her to the kitchen.  

"Eriol and Tomoyo have already eaten.  They have gone to see how much longer the cruise is and then they are swimming.  OH! I wanna swim!" Sakura said excitedly.  

"After we eat!  Hmmm…want some waffles?" 

"Blueberry! Blueberry waffles!" Sakura said sitting down on a stool beside the counter.  He smiled and started making some blueberry waffles.  Once they were done, he sweatdropped as he watched Sakura make trips back and forth to the fridge.  Once she had finished her waffles she had put syrup, pickles, butter, raspberries, and peanut butter on it.  He shivered eating the last bite.

"Let's go get some towels and our other stuff and join Tomoyo and Eriol.

She nodded and raced him down to the room. 

"I WON!" Sakura said happily opening the door.

"Really?" he approached her and started tickling her.

"HEY!  No fair!  Stoo—op!!!" Sakura squealed trying to wiggle away from her again boyfriend.  He smiled and looked around for his swimming shorts.  Sakura grabbed her bikini and a towel and the two quickly found the pool and saw Tomoyo and a water slide sliding downwards and Eriol was well…not there…sort of.  Tomoyo splashed into the water and disappeared underneath.

"Ahhh…Eriol the shark strikes yet again!" Syaoran smirked.  

"Go change!" Sakura said going into the ladies room.  Coming back out Tomoyo looked ready to kill Eriol as she swam around the pool splashing and diving for him.  She laughed, as she stood perfectly dry.  But not for long.  Syaoran came out and saw Sakura laughing at the scene before her and smirked.  Sneaking up behind her he pushed her into the water and watched her splash around and finally stand up.  

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed and started splashing him.

15 minutes later once Sakura and Tomoyo had gotten back at their boyfriends and they were swimming laps.  Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting at the side of the pool, dangling their feet in the water.  

"So you two have patched things up AGAIN?" Tomoyo asked watching Eriol.

"Yea…" she said sadly.

"What happened?" she said boardly.  She was going to have to stop this fighting once and for all.

"Weeeeellllll…I…this morning we woke up in each other's arms…and we think…well…were pretty sure…that we slept together and…you know…" Sakura said looking at Syaoran.

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide and she stared at Sakura.

"Well…Eriol…proposed to me…so I guess were a little equal.  What are you going to do?  The cruise is only 2 more days." she asked.

"I dunno…if the cruise is only 2 days then once we get back…wait…I live with him!  Well…you and I can go shopping and I'll buy a home pregnancy test and then we can go to your house.  We can leave Eriol and Syaoran to deal with the ship." Sakura said.  She sighed.  "I'm so stupid." She groaned frustrated and buried her head in her hands.  

"Did he pressure you or did you agree?" Tomoyo asked her.

"I agreed.  So I guess it's not that bad.  But what if he's not ready to do this.  I mean, I'm not engaged, and you are!  He's just my boyfriend.  He may not want to even marry me or he may hate me or…"

"Sakura!  Stop it!  He loves you and he'll do anything as long as you're happy.  So stop worrying!"  Sakura sighed and nodded.  

"Hey!  Let's go back in there and swim!  I'm tired of just sitting!" Tomoyo said smiling.

Once they were all done and out of the pool.  The girls raced back to change.  Sakura quickly dried off and pulled on jeans, a t-shirt and a zip up sweater. She brushed her hair out and walked out.  Tomoyo was already changed and ready. 

"Ready? The boys had brought their stuff with them and are making some lunch."  Tomoyo said standing up.

Sakura nodded and followed beside Tomoyo.

  
"When would you tell him?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not sure.  Maybe the night I find out if I am." Sakura said.

They walked in to the kitchen and saw that the boys were gone.  Sandwiches were on the counter with a note. 

Made a quick lunch…gone to games room.  Join us if you want. 

~Syaoran and Eriol

"There's a games room?" Sakura said confused.

"This boat is a little to big for my likings." Tomoyo said.  

The two ate the sandwiches and set out to find the room.  

"I give up!" Sakura said sitting on a bench.

"Oh come on!  There's a map right here!" she said looking at it. 

"Ummmm…we go straight, turn right, and go down the stairs. It's at the end of the hall." Tomoyo said.  Sakura nodded and soon the two found the games room.  The boys were playing pool.  Different other things were set up around the room. 

"Hey…you two wanna join?" Eriol asked.

"Sure!" Tomoyo said grabbing a stick.  Sakura nodded and grabbed the fourth one and joined in.  

~~~***Later that Night***~~~

Sakura was slowly packing her suitcase. She left out her stuff needed for the next day and changed into her pyjamas.  She had left early after dinner.  Everyone else had gone back to games room to watch movies.  She sighed looking in the mirror and brushed her hair.  She lifted the sheets of her bed and collapsed on the bed and soon fell asleep. 

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo said good night to each other and walked into their rooms.  Syaoran smiled at his sleeping girlfriend.  Kissing her forehead, he packed his stuff, changed for bed and soon fell asleep.

That night, Sakura groaned and sat up.  Glancing at the clock she groaned and tried going back to sleep but it wouldn't work.  She pulled on a sweater and wandered around until she found herself in the kitchen.  She dug through the cabinets until she found some chips and poured herself some and then poured some water.  She sat on the same couch as Tomoyo and Eriol did and ate her little snack.  

"Couldn't sleep, either?" a voice said from behind.  Sakura looked behind her to see Eriol.

"No…you too?" 

"Yea…I can't help but sense…but what's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing…really…"

"I know you better then that Sakura.  What's wrong?"  

"Me and Syaoran slept together and I think I'm pregnant." Sakura said hugging her knees.

Eriol nodded.  "You know…it'll all work out.  It always does.  Besides.  Syaoran loves you.  If he didn't he would've left you n that castle forever.  Of course Tomoyo and I would have to go and get you then." He said smiling. "Don't worry about it.  I'll stall Syaoran once we get home and you get tested." 

She smiled.  "Thanks so much, Eriol!  And congratulations on proposing to Tomoyo!" Sakura said hugging him.

"Hey, you ARE my descendant to!  I tease Syaoran and am nice to you.  Everyone's happy!" Eriol smirked.  Sakura smiled and the two walked back to there rooms.  

By the time morning rolled around Sakura was pretty okay with it.  She smiled and woke up but quickly ran to the washroom.

"Morning sickness…defiantly pregnant."  She groaned and got a quick shower, dried her hair, got dressed and brushed her hair and did it.  She peeked out in the room.  Syaoran was waiting sitting up on the bed.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She replied putting some stuff in her suitcase and closed it up.  He walked in the washroom and came out 15 minutes later.  The two brought their stuff to the top deck and ate breakfast with Tomoyo and Eriol and sat on the deck.  All was silent once they reached land again.  The girls asked the guys to bring their stuff home and then they ran off.  

Syaoran sighed picking up Sakura's stuff with his.  "She's been avoiding me.  A LOT!  And she's all quiet around me." 

"Maybe she's just a little shy since you guys got together again." Eriol said.  "Just give her some time." 

Syaoran sighed and continued walking towards his car.

~~~***Hiirigiwaza Mansion***~~~

"SO!" Tomoyo said anxiously.  Sakura nodded and tears filled her eyes.

"AWW!  Don't cry!  You should be happy!" Tomoyo said.  

"But I'm not even getting married and I'm already pregnant and having a baby!" Sakura said crying.

Tomoyo's voice softened as she lead Sakura to a couch.  "It'll be okay.  Just tell him what happened and how you feel.  IF worse comes to worse, the you could have an abortion." Tomoyo suggested.

"NO WAY!  I can't do that!  That's way to mean!  I'm keeping the baby even if it doesn't have a father.  And…oh no…Touya's going to kill Syaoran!  I hate my life!" Sakura wailed.  Tomoyo sighed.  

"Let's get you home…Syaoran might be wondering where you are and what's wrong." Tomoyo said getting up and leading Sakura to the door.  Eriol was just getting out of the car.

"Oh hey Sakura.  Syaoran headed home.  You wanna ride?"

"No it's okay.  We're going to walk." Tomoyo said.  

Once they got at Sakura's apartment and Tomoyo and Sakura were both soaked from then rain.  Tomoyo wished Sakura luck and called for Eriol to come and pick her up.  Sakura took a deep breath and walked inside.  Syaoran was in the kitchen making dinner.  Hearing the door close he walked out to see Sakura soaked and her tearstained face.

"What happened?  Are you okay!" he said giving her a hug.  She nodded and he shook his head.  HE brought out some of his clothes to change into.

"Your stuff isn't unpacked yet, so here.  Dry off and get out of those clothes. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." He said smiling.  She smiled and took the clothes thankfully and ran off to get dressed.

He mumbled and walked into the kitchen and finished the dinner.  Setting the food on the table, Sakura came in wearing her favourite green sweater that belonged to Syaoran and baggy sweatpants.  Her face was still tearstained. 

"What's wrong.  Why are you crying so much?" he asked wiping the tears of her face leading her to the table. 

"Can I tell you later…like after dinner?"

"Sure."  They ate dinner in silence and walked into the living room and sat down.

She took a deep breath and sat at the other end of the couch and in a quiet voice she mumbled something. 

"Don't be quiet.  Don't worry.  I won't be mad whatever it is.   Just try and tell me." He said reassuringly.  

She nodded and still quiet she said, "I'm pregnant." 

He stayed quiet and Sakura sniffed and started crying again.  Instead of the yelling she expected she got a hug. 

"I'm not mad, Sakura.  I love you.  And I really meant to ask you this earlier, but, "he said getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me, Sakura?" he asked.

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. 

"HAI!!!!" she screamed hugging him.  He smiled and kissed her.  "Are you really sure your not mad?" she asked. 

"No!  For the last time, of course not!" Sakura smiled and sniffed.

"When can we tell my dad and Touya?"  Syaoran's eyes grew wide and he fainted.

"Uhhhh….I guess…later…a lot later!" Sakura said giggling struggling to pick him up off the ground.

SL:  Well…there…I did it…*runs from everyone* Flame if you hate it!  I know, I know…they're 18!  But they're getting married…rite?  *Sigh* Dun hate me…just review!  PLEASE!  Thanx!  Till next time! R/R!

~Princess Sarah


	6. Ugh, Who Needs Brothers!

                                                            **Chapter 6**

                                                **Ugh!  Who Needs Brothers!**

SL:  Hey All!  Finally, here's Chappie six!  I have SOOO much on my mind it isn't even funny!  So what do you do then?  Work on your stories! DUH!  Lol.  Well, my sad attitude helps me write so here it is!

_From Chapter 5…_

_ "I'm not mad, Sakura.  I love you.  And I really meant to ask you this earlier, but, "he said getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me, Sakura?" he asked.  She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. _

_"HAI!!!!" she screamed hugging him.  He smiled and kissed her.  "Are you really sure your not mad?" she asked. _

_"No!  For the last time, of course not!" Sakura smiled and sniffed._

_"When can we tell my dad and Touya?"  Syaoran's eyes grew wide and he fainted._

_"Uhhhh….I guess…later…a lot later!" Sakura said giggling struggling to pick him up off the ground._

Chapter 6

Sakura stared at the ceiling.  It was 2am and she couldn't get to sleep.  Her dad and her brother had entrusted her to be okay and stay safe and live with Syaoran.  She was 18 and pregnant.  A living human being was growing inside her. She sighed frustrated and turned on her side and fell asleep.  

By the time the morning came she was ready for school.  She pulled on the school uniform and grabbed her backpack brushing her hair on the way to the washroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and went to kitchen.  She made some scrambled eggs and put them on two plates seeing Syaoran come in.  They ate in silence and made their lunches and left.

It was a beautiful sunny day.  The snow was starting to melt and their was a gentle warm breeze.  She sighed.  "So…I was thinking…do you wanna tell dad and Touya after school?" 

Syaoran shivered.  "I rather forget it but sure.  I don't regret it, but it's just really scary having to face your brother."  He said looking at the sky.  

Sakura smiled.  "Don't worry.  He won't hurt you!  If he does he's getting the cards used on him!"  He chuckled and took her hand as they entered the school building.  

The rest of the day Syaoran and Sakura went on with their work as usual and seeing Tomoyo and Eriol and having their fun and everything.  After school Syaoran met Sakura by her locker.

"Ugh!  I have SOOOO much Math homework!" Sakura complained slamming her locker closed.  

"Don't worry.  I'll be there to help you as always." He said.  She smiled giving him a hug.  Sakura skipped walking home and Syaoran sulked behind her hoping that if he was slow enough he would die.  Eventually they did reach the Kinimoto home and Sakura opened the unlocked door.  

Fujiitaka and Touya were at the table.  Touya working on something and Fujiitaka reading a tablet of some sort.

"Uh…hey dad! Touya!" Sakura said.

The two looked up and smiled.  "Hey sweetheart!  How are you!"

"I'm fine…but well…not for long…" Syaoran held her hand as Sakura sat down taking a deep breath.  Touya and Fujiitaka glanced at each other and then at Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm pregnant…" Sakura mumbled.  Touya sat there expressionless until he got the drift.  His eyes widened and turned to Syaoran.

Two words escaped his lips that made Syaoran turn and run.  Gaki and Die!

The least to see that evening, the Kinimoto home was filled with yelling, arguments, smashing, screaming, insults and other things.  

By that night, Sakura was exhausted; Syaoran had a bruise on his arm and both legs and Touya…well…lots of bruises and a black eye.  

Sakura's dad reasonably understood but was very disappointed in her although he would take care of for she was still his daughter and loved her.  Touya…well…all he wanted to do was kill Syaoran.  He was also disappointed in Sakura after they had finally got pulled apart but would also help her out in any way possible.

Fujiitaka asked her to stay the night at least and was going to take her to the doctor the next morning to make sure she would be okay.  Sakura sat down on her bed and sighed.  Syaoran was to sleep in Touya's room. She shivered at the thought of what may happen to him.  She changed and plopped on her bed wishing everything would just go away.  Kero flew in and sighed looking at his mistress.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked up and smiled.  

"Hey Kero!  How've you been lately?" Sakura asked.  Kero had stayed at the Kinimoto home with Fujiitaka because he didn't want to live with the Chinese gaki.  

"Pretty good…but I miss you so much!  So I'm gonna move back in with you!" Kero said sitting on her lap.  

Sakura gave him and odd look.  "But I thought you hated Syaoran?"

"I do!  But I should just get used to it.  Besides it's not the same without you around!" Kero said giving his mistress a hug.  

"Of course Kero, don't worry.  I'm sure Syaoran will get used to it."

In Touya's room Syaoran laid on the extra bed in Touya's room opposite to Touya.  They glared at each other, both restraining from doing anything to each other.  

"You better take good care of her gaki."

"Don't worry.  I love Sakura.  I would never do anything to hurt her."

"You better not, or you'll be experiencing some MAJOR pain!" Touya growled at him.

"She's my sister and I would never let anything happen to her.  I care for her a lot and you know WHY I hate you so much!"

"And the secrets of Touya Kinimoto are revealed on tonight's episode of Syaoran's Truth and Answer Game Show!" Syaoran said sarcastically.  

"Ever since you moved here, Sakura was safe.  She never had any trouble and she was fine.  When she found those Clow Cards you came and you tried to take them away from her.  Ever since you always fighter against her and always tried to take them.  But you lost.  And you also started to help her, not fight.  You cared for her and I guess I thought that I was just losing my sister.  I guess I was like my dad, scared to let my sister to grow up. But she is.  Make sure you take care of, Syaoran."

Syaoran glared at Touya.  "Are you on drugs?"

Touya smiled and shook his head.  "Good-Night."

Syaoran nodded and went to sleep.

~~~***The Next Morning***~~~

Syaoran awoke to the sun shining his eyes.  He groaned and looked at the clock.  It was already 12.  He sighed rolling over to go back to sleep.  It was Saturday.  Touya was gone.  He covered his head, trying to go back to sleep.

"Ohayu Syaoran!" Sakura chirped running in the room.  Syaoran groaned covering his head with the pillow.

"Oh wake up silly!  It's already lunch time and I wanna go out to eat!  It's a beautiful March day!  And guess what!  Tomorrow's Meilin's birthday!  And guess what!  Since we graduated from college, high school and ALL that math we can go see her.  

(SL:  OK!  CRAZY?  DUH!  I know, buh I just need them graduated NOW so it'll work wit da story!  So Meilin is gonna turn 20!)  
  
Syaoran groaned.  "I don't wanna get up!  Let me sleep!"

Sakura giggled. "Well, daddy took me to the doctor and he said that I am three weeks pregnant and that I may be really moody and have morning sickness and lots of cravings."

"Check, check, and check.  You got 'em all.  Congrats.  A prize of going to sleep!  Night night!" Syaoran yawned.

"Oh wake up sleepy head!" Sakura laughed pulling the sheets of the bed making him fall on the ground.  

"That really hurts you know!" Syaoran said rubbing his head.

"Get dressed silly! We're all going to visit her for her birthday.  Like Tomoyo, Eriol, me and you."  Syaoran nodded grabbing some stuff and changing.  "We're meeting Tomoyo and Eriol at the airport tomorrow and we have to pack our stuff tonight.  The plane leaves at 7am.  And we always have to be at least 2 hours early.  So we have to get up at like…4am." Sakura said doing some calculations with her fingers as they left the house.  

Syaoran nodded. "Calm down Sakura.  It's a Saturday! School is over for the rest of our LIFES!"  Syaoran complained walking into restaurant holding her hand.  

"Still tired?"  He nodded.  They got a table and ordered the food.  

"So have you missed Meilin?" Syaoran asked her sipping some water.  

"Yes!  She, Tomoyo and me are like best friends!  And it was sad when she said she was going back to Hong Kong!  And she doesn't even know were coming either!" Sakura smiled happily when the food arrived.

They ate their food relatively quietly and left for the Kinimoto home.  They repacked their stuff, said good-bye to Touya and Fujiitaka and went back to their apartment.

Sakura packed her stuff and Syaoran his and then Syaoran fell back asleep.

"Poor guy so tired!  Maybe it was all the fighting!" Sakura said.  She cleaned around the apartment and made her way to the kitchen to make dinner.  Syaoran woke up o the smell of something sweet.  He stumbled into the kitchen where Sakura was just setting two plates on the table.  She smiled.

"I though you'd be up!" she smiled.  "Feel better?"

"Yep.  Lots of sleep.  Fighting with Touya wasted lots of energy." He said smiling.

She laughed and they ate their meals.  After, Sakura went to sleep, and Syaoran stayed up.  In the middle of a movie he heard a scream and smashing.  

"Sakura…" he dashed to her room.  Her window was smashed, and everything was a mess.  Clothes were strewn everywhere, blankets and drawers were taken out of the dresser.  Things were tipped over and Sakura lay huddled in the corner whimpering.

"Sakura!  Are you okay?" he said rushing to her.  She shook her head and pointed to her mirror.  

He looked up and in blood was written 'It isn't over Cherry Blossom, Erik'

"But we killed him, remember?  Did you see who did it?" 

"No…I was sleeping, then I woke up to a smash and things started flying everywhere and I ran to the corner trying to get out of the way of everything and then I saw it being written and I screamed." She cried into his shoulder.  

"Shhh…don't worry.  It's okay." He said leading her out of the room.  He picked up the phone, sitting her on the couch and dialled Eriol's number, asking him to come over. 

Sakura was huddled on the couch when the doorbell rang.  Syaoran quickly brought Eriol in and brought him to Sakura's room.  They came back out and sat in front of Sakura.

"Don't worry…everything will be fine.  I don't know how Erik found you, but I promise he won't do this again.  We killed him, but that was just a spirit he made.  He came back through another realm.  He's pretty strong, magically now.  When we go to Hong Kong tomorrow he won't be able to know, as long as we hide our aura's." Eriol said giving her a hug.  

She nodded, wiping the tears away from her face.  Eriol left and Syaoran led her back to her room.  They cleaned it up and he wiped off her mirror and Sakura's used her cards to fix the broken window.  

"Don't leave!" she said holding his hands once in bed again.  He sighed and stayed with her for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, Syaoran was up early and ready.  He brought their suitcases out to his car. Then got a shower and got dressed.  Heading to the kitchen he started to make breakfast.  Sakura woke up, doing her routine of shower, hair, and getting dressed.  Smells wafted in the washroom and she headed towards the kitchen.  Wrapping her arms around Syaoran's waste, she smiled. 

  
"So what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and toast.  Be quick.  We have to meet Eriol and Tomoyo at the airport in an hour.  

They ate their breakfast and headed for the airport.  Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting at the counter, handing their tickets to the lady. They put the luggage on the conveyer belt and handed their tickets in.  The four walked onto the plane and sat down in their seats.

"Do you think he could still find me?"  Sakura said scared. 

"Nah, don't worry about it!  Erik will never know.  We all hid our aura's so he can't find us since the house..."  Everyone gave him a blank face.  "You…did hide your aura's…right?"

"We were supposed to?" Eriol said confused.

"I…slept in!" Sakura giggled.  
  


"Hide them NOW!" Syaoran said.  They quickly did.  "He may find us, if you two weren't so dense!" they rolled their eyes and sat back onto their seats.

Once they landed in Hong Kong Syaoran led them out of the plane.  Reporters were lined up everywhere and in the midst of the crowd stood Yelen and his sisters.  

Yelen smiled seeing the four friends approach.  Reporters turned around and camera's flashed everywhere.

"Li, when do you plan on becoming the future Li Clan Leader?"  
  


"Is this your lovely wife?"  
  


"Why have you returned?"

They all hurried to the waiting limo outside and were on their way to the Li estate.  Sakura sighed holding Syaoran's arm.

"Meilin does not know you are here. She thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday and is very sad.  We will surprise her once we get back!" Yelen said smiling at the four.  They nodded.  The four sisters, (SL: NAMES PLEASE!) went on about how'd they all grown and their kawaii-ness and where Touya and Yukito were. 

"Syaoran, do you think they would feel the baby's aura?" Sakura whispered. 

  
He shook his head.  "Since it's in you, and your aura is hidden it hides the baby's. Don't release it once we get to the estate.  I want to tell mother everything first.  The estate is magically bound and Erik would never find us.  So once we tell her you can release your aura." Syaoran whispered as the limo stopped in front of the estate.

Yelen ushered them into a fancy ballroom decorated for the birthday girl.  March 25.  Meilin was turning 21.

Sakura smiled at the room looking around at all the different people.  Meilin's mother was standing near a table talking to someone. Sakura smiled and walked up to her.  The women saw Sakura and smiled.

"Hello Sakura! It's been so long!  Meilin will be very happy to see you again!" 

"Hi! It has been! I've missed her so much!" Sakura smiled and looked at the boy.

"Oh!  Right!  This is Erik!  He and Meilin were dating for a while!  He proposed to her just yesterday!"

"Congratulations then, Erik!"  Sakura said smiling at him.  The boy nodded.  Sakura excused herself and ran to find Syaoran.  

"Hey Tomoyo...Eriol…where'd Syaoran go?" Sakura asked.

"SAKURA!  Yelen is looking for you!  Go to Syaoran's room!  He has a dress you have to put on!" Tomoyo said pushing her towards the stairs.

Sakura nodded and ran up.  Meilin was rounding the corner.  Sakura dodged into the room nearest her. 

"Sakura!  There you are!" Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled and took the dress from his hands and put it on quickly.

"This is a pretty big party." Sakura said brushing back her hair.  

"Yeah…it'll be bigger when we come back for my birthday!" Syaoran said sweat dropping.

"How come?"  
  


"I have to become Li Clan Leader."

"I thought that by marrying me you would be losing those responsibilities…"

"We'll talk later…party now…" Syaoran said pushing her out the door and downstairs.  Everyone was ready.  Yelen had gone to get Meilin. The lights were turned off and everyone hid, which was pretty hard considering she would obviously see everything anyways.  

They heard the two voices coming and as Meilin walked in someone flicked on the lights and threw a bag of confetti on her.  Everyone smiled and screamed "Happy Birthday Meilin!"

She smiled as tears of joy flooded her eyes and she slowly walked in the room.  That night was filled with happiness.  Sakura and Tomoyo and Meilin laughed and enjoyed themselves.  

By the end of the party, Meilin was wearing a bright smile.  Syaoran and Eriol stayed behind to help clean up the tables and carry things different places.  Meilin and the two girls carried Meilin's presents to her room and sat down.

"That was sooooo much fun!  I can't believe you guys actually came all the way here just to see…" Meilin stopped seeing Sakura run to the washroom and coming back.  "Are you okay, Sakura? Are you sick?" Meilin said sitting next to her.

Sakura sighed glancing at Tomoyo.  "I'm absolutely fine, Meilin."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Sakura said looking down.

Meilin squealed and gave her friend a hug.  "That's awesome!  It's Syaoran, right?  I knew you guys would be perfect together!  You so kawaii!  I knew that breaking off the marriage between us was the right thing to do!  And now you two can get married."  The blank look appeared on Sakura's face again.

"You mean he didn't tell you?"  Meilin questioned.  Sakura shook her head no.  "Then I'll let him tell you."  A knock came at the door.  "Come in!" the three girls answered.   

Syaoran peeked in.  "Hey, I need Sakura. And Eriol _wants_ Tomoyo." He said with a smirk.  Tomoyo blushed and ran out.  Sakura said goodnight to Meilin and slowly walked out of the room.  Syaoran turned in process and Sakura followed him to his room.  She sat on the bed and he closed and locked the door. 

"Sakura, I need to explain some things to you." He said pulling up a chair to sit across from her.  She nodded.  "You see, marrying someone outside the Clan is wrong.  If you do then you could be disowned and banished.  But for me, I'm to become the Li Clan leader.  And Meilin was chosen but she cancelled it.  From the beginning I was also to bring the cards home.  You were chosen instead. So far the elders hadn't been impressed.  But I didn't care to a certain extent. I love you too much.  On my 21st birthday I become the leader and I have to get married before then.  And so far we got that down, and now pregnant.  Mother will kill me but she loves you!  She thinks your great, my sister's love you, and the elders think you're a great person.  We have to tell them.  They will put you through this test and if you pass it, you will be allowed to marry me.  If not, then I don't care; we can return to Toemedo and live there.  When the baby is born, and if I become leader, we will have to live here.  I hope you know that.  I just don't want you to get all over reactive and be stressed.  It's bad for you."

She nodded processing it all.  "When do we tell her?"

"Tomorrow.  We'll get some sleep and be fully refreshed." She nodded and he led her to her room in the next room. She changed and he tucked her in bed and kissed her goodnight and left.  She sighed and soon fell asleep.

Tomoyo sighed leaning on Eriol.  "I love you Eriol." She whispered.

  
"I love you too, Tomoyo."

"When should we set the marriage date?"  she asked.

"How about July?"

"To hot."

"April?"

"Sakura birthday."

"May."

"Awesome!"  Eriol smiled and kissed her and the two fell asleep in each others arms. 

~~~***Japan***~~~

Touya snuck down the stairs and reached for the doorknob.

"Nice try, Touya but Sakura is fine in Hong Kong with the Li's.  Leave her be and get back to bed.  It's 3 am."  Fujiitaka said from the living room reading a newspaper.

Touya groaned and stomped back up the stairs. 

~~~~***Hong Kong-Next Morning***~~~

Sakura yawned sleepily looking outside.  She groaned running to the washroom.  She got a shower and did her morning routine and plopped back on the bed pulling on a pair of socks.  Syaoran walked in.

"Come on, breakfast is ready and if we don't hurry we'll be late for a meeting with mother." Sakura smiled and followed him downstairs.  The maid brought in their breakfast and they ate silently.  Sakura grabbed his hand as he led her to Yelen's study.  He knocked on the door waiting for her to say come in.  She did so and the two nervously walked in closing the door.

"Good Morning Sakura, Xiao Lang!"  she smiled seeing the two.  

"Good Morning Mrs. Li!" Sakura smiled brightly, yet nervously, sitting down beside Syaoran.

"What is it, that you've come to tell me." Yelen said looking at the two.

Syaoran took a deep breath and started the long story.  As he ended it, Sakura slowly released her aura letting her presence and the baby's known to everyone on the estate.  

Eriol and Tomoyo were eating breakfast at the time.  "They've told her."  Eriol mumbled.  Tomoyo looked up and bit her lip hoping for the best.

Yelen looked from Syaoran to Sakura and back.  "You do know, Syaoran." He nodded.

"Sakura.  We will allow you to train with Syaoran for the rest of the day.  You will be then taken to the elders fighting room tomorrow and will be tested by some of the most powerful fighters we have. If you are able to pass this test you may marry Xiao Lang."

The two nodded.  "Syaoran, please take Sakura now."  The two nodded.  Syaoran led Sakura out.

"Sakura, wait."  Sakura turned around.  Yelen smiled at her.  "Pass the test.  I know you can.  Marry my son." Sakura smiled and nodded and ran after her fiancée.

SL:  THERE WE GO! All done!  Sorry again for the long wait!  I've been busy.  I g2g and work on Chapter 2 of "Running From Love".  It's hard having two stories.  

The next chapter will be out on the 16th of April.  I promise.

Preview….

Chapter 7

Painful Strategies

Sakura collapsed on the ground fighting the urge to faint panting.  "If that's all you have CardMistress then this test is over." A man argued from across the room.  Sakura shook her head and painfully stood up.  "I will never give up!  For Syaoran and Yelen!" She said throwing an attack at the man.  'Maybe she is more witty and loyal then we thought.' He thought dodging and attack, getting a small cut on his arm. 

Sayonara and see you soon!

~Princess Sarah  ~   SakuraandLiforever


	7. Painful Stratagies

                                                       **Chapter 7**

Painful Strategies 

SL: Hey All!  Glad to be back!  I hope your all enjoying this story!  But what happens after it's done?  More stories!  DUH!  At the end of the chapter, I'm going to put a bunch of different summary's and I want you, the readers, to vote for which one you guys want best!  But don't scroll down yet.  Here's Chapter 7!

_From Chapter 6…_

_"Sakura, wait."  Sakura turned around.  Yelen smiled at her.  "Pass the test.  I know you can.  Marry my son." Sakura smiled and nodded and ran after her fiancée._

Chapter 7

Painful Strategies

Sakura smiled as she grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips.  "So do you think I'm ready!" she asked Syaoran.

"Yea, your definitely ready.  Sakura, you're the CardMistress.  Be careful though, because the elders have trained themselves since they were all little.  Your allowed to use your cards but please, be careful!" Sakura nodded. "Come on.  You need rest.  You'll feel really good in the morning."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you Xiao Lang." She smiled.  "Good-Night. I love you." She said giving him a hug.

  
"No problem, my cherry blossom.  Good-Night." He said giving her a hug and kissing her forehead.  

~~~***Next Morning***~~~

"Sakura…Sakura…Wake up…" 

"Just five more minutes, Kero…"  Syaoran smiled.

"Sakura…your going to be late!" Sakura bolted up and fell off the bed.

"Ouch!  You didn't have to say that you know!"  Sakura pouted.

"Well, it got you up, didn't it?  Here, get ready and meet me in the dining room in 30 minutes, okay?" he said handing her an outfit.

She nodded and took the outfit heading for the washroom.  She quickly got a shower and pulled on the outfit.  It was a battle costume that was sort of like Syaoran's except pink.  She smiled and pulled her hair into a ponytail and ran down to the dining room.  They both had their breakfast and he led her to the limo.

"I'm not coming with you, but I want you to do your best and pass the test. I know you can do it.  Good luck Sakura!" he smiled.

"Thank you!  I will!" she said giving him a hug and then getting in the waiting limo.

'Please let her be okay and pass that test.' He said watching the car drive off.

~~~***Later***~~~

Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran's sisters, Meilin, and Yelen were all sitting in the living room watching Syaoran as he paced around the two couches in a circle.  

"Not to get you mad, but your going to wear a hole in the ground my cute little descendant." He said looking at the ground.  Syaoran glared at him and kept walking.

"He's right, Xiao Lang.  Calm down, Sakura will be fine." Yelen said.

"She's fighting the elders, mother!  You've seen them fight.  You trained with them.  And you know how they are. So have I!" Syaoran said dropping on a chair.

They all sighed happy to see he had stopped.

~~~***Elders Place***~~~

Sakura collapsed on the ground fighting the urge to faint panting.  "If that's all you have CardMistress then this test is over." A man argued from across the room.  Sakura shook her head and painfully stood up.  "I will never give up!  For Syaoran and Yelen!" She said throwing an attack at the man.  'Maybe she is more witty and loyal then we thought.' He thought dodging and attack, getting a small cut on his arm. 

"Fiery!  Float!" Sakura yelled releasing the two cards.  The two cards flew at the man, trapping him in a bubble and part of the robe catching on fire.  

"Cease action!" A man yelled standing up from behind a table.

Sakura nodded calling back the two cards.  She sent out the Watery to put out the fire.  She smiled as the elders talked amongst themselves.

She had completed all her testing and all they had to decide was whether she was aloud to marry Syaoran or not.

"Kinimoto, Sakura.  We have seen your abilities and the extant of your powers.  You are very worthy of marrying Xiao Lang, but we have an additional test we would like to add to this.  Xiao Lang is a strong man.  He was taught well and he hardly smiled, and you are the joy of his life and reason to smile.  This will be a test for both of you.  We are to send you away.  He is not to know.  You will not when you will return, but it will not be for long.  If you can go for the picked time we will allow you to marry him.  You cannot have any contact with anyone here."  A woman said.

Sakura thought it through quickly and nodded.

"We are sending you to England.  You are to stay with Mizuki, Kaho.  We will contact you once you are to return." Sakura smiled; maybe this wouldn't be all bad.  

A driver led Sakura to the limo.  She was given her suitcases and a ticket and dropped off at the airport.  Once on the plane, she watched as Hong Kong and it's night of glittering lights disappeared from view.  She bit her lip, holding back the tears.

'What are the elders thinking!  How will I ever do this!  I'm pregnant to!  I need Syaoran here for me!  They're idiots!' Sakura thought.  She gulped and ran to the back of the plane to the washroom and threw up. 'Stupid sickness.'

~~~***Hong Kong***~~~

Everyone had retired to bed.  Except Syaoran and Eriol.  

"Where IS she?!  If anything happened to her, I swear I'll kill everyone one of them and make them suffer!" Syaoran said walking around.

"Will you SIT DOWN!  Sakura is probably fine right now." Eriol said.

A boy ran in.  "Ummmm…excuse, Master Li?"  Syaoran looked up and nodded.  "News from the elders.  They said that Miss Kinimoto will return at another time soon.  She has her powers hidden and you are not to try and find her.  This is a test for both of you and for your love.  Once the amount of time is over, she will return and you two will be allowed to get married."

Syaoran paused, screamed, and stomped out. 

"Uhhhh, thanks for the message.  I'm sure he'll be fine!" Eriol said running after Syaoran.

By the next morning, Syaoran had locked himself in his room hoping for the best.  

It was getting close to lunch and no one had seen him all morning.  Tomoyo decided to check up on him. She knocked on the door listening for an answer.

"Come in."

"Hey Syaoran, you okay?" Tomoyo asked peeking in.

"I'm fine." Syaoran said turning around while brushing his hair.

"Ummmm, ok. Well, your mom said to be down for lunch in five minutes."

  
"Sure."

Tomoyo nodded and closed the door.  "Scary!" she said to herself, closing the door.

Five minutes later, Syaoran quietly entered the dining room, joining everyone else and slowly and quietly ate his lunch with a frown on his face and left.

Everyone glanced at each other and tried to shrug it off.

Once they were done Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin made their way around the mansion looking for Syaoran.

Finally, they found him in his training room. 

"He hasn't been so serious training since he was little!" Meilin said looking in through the window.

"Where's the smile he always has on his face!" Tomoyo said worriedly holding Eriol's hand.

"He's worried girls.  Sakura's gone to who knows where just like that, and she's pregnant.  I'd be just like him if that were to happen to you, Tomoyo and I'm sure you'd feel the same way, Meilin." Eriol said glancing at the girls.  They sighed hoping it would pass soon.  Who knows what could happen if not.

~~~***England***~~~

Sakura tried smiling following Ms. Mizuki to her temporary room.  Dropping her things on the floor, Ms. Mizuki left her alone for a while.

Sakura sniffed putting everything away.  Lastly, the bear Syaoran had given her years ago was packed.  She smiled and took the bear, tracing the outline of the old bear.  She smiled and hugged it.  She frowned looking in a mirror.  Brushing her hair, she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Taking the bear, she padded down the stairs trying to find her old teacher.  In the living room, Sakura joined her friend by the fire.

"So how are you Sakura?  It's been so long!  How is Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and everyone else doing?"  

"I've been okay and everyone else is great." Sakura said putting on a fake smile.

"You don't seem well."  Kaho said.

"Well, I've been taken away from my fiancée and friends, I'm pregnant, and who knows when I'm allowed to return."

"You are!!!!!  How many months along are you?"  Kaho smiled happily.

"About three months."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No, not yet.  When I go back, I'm going to go with Syaoran and see, if he wants to."

They continued their conversation, catching up on everything until Sakura fell asleep.  

~~~***One Month Later***~~~

Sakura grumbled, climbing into bed.  It had been exactly a month, and no word from the elders.  She was four months pregnant, getting more moody and growing bigger everyday.  She cried softly holding the bear close to her.  She needed Syaoran, but if she wanted him forever, she was going to pass the test and prove to the elders, that she was very worthy of their Xiao Lang and her little wolf.  To make matters worse she had her birthday and it past.  She was now 21.  It was funny assuming she was older then her little wolf, but pained her to understand that she was away from her family and friends.  She was going to kill the elders.  

Syaoran was almost the same.  He had gone almost emotionless and he had lots of outbursts and yelled a lot more then he ever did. He grumbled climbing out of bed.  One month.  Sakura's birthday had even past.  The elders were in for it this time.  They had done the stupid test, so why hadn't they brought her back yet!

~~~***Elders***~~~

"Call Sakura.  She's four months pregnant, today so we must bring her home to Xiao Lang." A woman said from one side of a table.  

"Definitely.  The Clow Mistress has proven worthy of Xiao Lang.  They even did it past her birthday!" a man said. They agreed.

~~~***England***~~~

Sakura sighed waking up in the morning.  What was the point of getting up.  She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep, a knock at the door interrupting.

"Hai Ms. Mizuki?"

"Sakura, there's a phone call for you."

"Tell them to shut up and leave me alone.  I'm not modelling for those stupid agencies."

"Believe me, you'll want this call."

Sakura sighed and picked up the phone.  "Ohayu?" she answered yawning.

"Sakura!  How have you been!" a female voice said.  Sakura recognized it as one of the elders she had fought.

"What do you think!  I've away from my fiancée for a month, I'm pregnant, it's past my birthday, I'm tired and grouchy, my back hurts like crazy, and I miss Syaoran and everyone!" she said hinting the tears.

The woman smiled to herself.  "Well, congratulations Sakura.  You have proven worthy of yourself to marry Xiao Lang."  

Sakura squealed jumping around.  "Thank you SOOOO much!!!!" she screamed I the phone.  "Thank Kami-san!!!" 

The woman laughed.  "A private jet will be escorting you home with a surprise for you.  If you go to the airport and tell them your name they will lead you to the jet.  Everything will be explained once your back.  Have a nice flight, Sakura Li." The woman said before she hung up.

Sakura smiled to herself.  "Sakura Li!  Sounds great!!!!!!" She screamed packing her stuff.  Ms. Mizuki drove her to the airport and said good-bye.  She grabbed her luggage and stood in the line up.  She explained to the man and he smiled leading her to the waiting jet outside.  Sakura thanked the man and walked up the steps.  A man was at the top.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Kinimoto.  I hope you enjoy the flight." He said pointing towards the curtains before heading to the front.  Leaving the luggage by a rack she slowly opened he curtains revealing a fidgety Syaoran.

"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura squealed running to him and throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tears sprung to her eyes as she released the grip.  "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Ying Fa…and you've grown so much!" he said putting his hand over her belly.  She smiled and nodded.  "Still get morning sickness." She nodded.  "Well, we can get married now.  We passed the test."

Sakura nodded.  "When the elders called me they ended it with 'Sakura Li'.  I could get used to that name." 

"You better.  It'll be with you for the rest of your life."  Syaoran stated giving her a hug.  "Well, we have a big part planned for you, since we missed your birthday.  Curse those elders.  But at least the result of you coming back will make everyone happy.  With you gone, I scared everyone.  I went crazy, never smiled, always yelled, and was angry a lot."

"Awww, you shouldn't have done that.  Being emotionless, like you were when we first met.  That look was scary!" Sakura giggled and sat down beside him snuggling up to him, missing her Syaoran for the past month.  

Once they had landed back in Hong Kong, Syaoran drove them home in his convertible and they talked catching up.  

Sakura sighed happily as she slowly got out of the car and headed inside.  Everyone was inside waiting for her return.  They were all busily talking to notice she came.  She sighed and let go of her aura and most people turned around, causing everyone to turn and squeal and run towards her exploding in squeals, hugs, and talking.  

Syaoran came in holding her things, gave them to Wei and led Sakura to the living room so everyone could talk.  

Syaoran and Sakura sat on the couch, beside Tomoyo and Eriol.  The four sisters across from them, Meilin with them, and Yelen sat in another chair.  

Sakura sighed.  "It's good to be home." 

"It's good your back, Sakura!  We were sooooo worried about you!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled.  "I missed everyone so much and I missed my birthday!  I was staying with Ms. Mizuki.  She's been doing really great and we had a little birthday party, just the two of us and we celebrated, I guess you could say.  She gave me this little locket too." She said pointing at the gold chain on her neck.  

"Well, we are hoping that the party tonight will make up for it!  We have a big party planned for you! Once you celebrate that, you can return back to Japan if you wish.  But you and Xiao Lang are to be married a week after his 21st birthday.  On the 20th of July.  It's May now so I hope everything will go well." Yelen said.  "I'll be leaving now.  I have a meeting with the elders.  I'm glad your back Sakura."  Yelen said smiling before she left.

"Well…did anything happen while I was gone, regarding Erik?"  Sakura asked.

"No…But we did get a letter.  It's for you, so we never opened it…and it has no return address so we waited for you to come back and open it." Eriol said handing Sakura the envelope.  

She gave him a questioning look and took the envelope and shakily opened it.   Pulling out the piece of paper, her eyes widened before fainting.  Syaoran grabbed her before she hit the floor and grabbed the paper from her hand resting her on the couch.  

Re-opening the crumpled paper he read it.  In blood was written

You will die Sakura. Revenge will be found.  You are always watched and your never alone.  

Syaoran crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room.

"What!  What did it say!!!!" Tomoyo said grabbing the paper.

"Read it." Syaoran said as Tomoyo opened up the paper and read the paper.

"You mean…Erik is watching us…right now?" Tomoyo gulped clutching Eriol.  Syaoran nodded and carried Sakura upstairs.

SL:  THERE WE GO!!  Sorry that it's late. I've been really busy. Well just as promised I have the summaries ready. So please vote and also review!  By the way, the next chapter out on the 26th!  Bye!

Surrendering to Love-_ Sakura and Syaoran have never met.  With all the bad memories, Sakura and her family move to Hong Kong hoping for the best.  Sakura shakily trusts love and is tense when she goes to university in Hong Kong and meets a certain amber-eyed boy who changes her life forever.  (No Magic) S+S  E+T_

Love is Sweet-_ Sakura has been going out with Josh for two months.  When she breaks up with him and he threatens her she gets scared but doesn't believe he will.  When he follows though on his threats, and with Touya and Fujiitaka gone, Syaoran vows to help and protect her no matter what.  Little by little Syaoran begins to fall for Sakura and Josh doesn't like that one bit.  (No magic) S+S and a little E+T_

Revenge isn't always Sweet- _After Fujiitaka and Touya were killed by a sorceress when Sakura was 12, Sakura vows to get back at the sorceress.  When she takes all Sakura's powers, Syaoran vows to protect Sakura and they have no choice but to run. They never confessed their love and Sakura only has Syaoran in her life.  After 5 years, they decide to face the sorceress only to realize a different fate.  _

Running From Family- _Fujiitaka is alone and sad.  He soon gets married to a wicked woman.  She hates 14-year-old Sakura, and 18-year-old Touya.  When Fujiitaka dies suddenly, Sakura and Touya are left alone.  She beats the two kids and Sakura is losing hope in life.  Syaoran and Sakura never confessed their love and when she enters Hong Kong University after running away from home, she wears a disguise. Syaoran suspects and soon falls for the new girl._

The Enemy's Help- _Sakura is being watched by a boy in her class.  After he becomes obsessed with her, Syaoran begins to worry.  He never confessed to the Cherry Blossom yet and they need to get out of town.  Running away, the boy finds them and Syaoran and the boy get hurt.  What would happen if the only person who could help Syaoran, is the enemy? _

 Well!  There they are!  Please review for this chapter, and vote for your favourite story, that will come up next!  

Bye For Now!

~Princess Sarah

~SakuranadLiforever


	8. Fighting or Fighting For Life?

                                                          Chapter 8

                                                Fighting or Fighting for Life?

SL: HEY!  I'm back and here' chapter 8! Hope u all reviewed for my last chapter and please vote for the one you want best!  All the summaries will be at the bottom of this chapter also!  Enjoy Chapter 8!

_From Chapter 7…_

_Syaoran crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room._

_"What!  What did it say!!!!" Tomoyo said grabbing the paper._

_"Read it." Syaoran said as Tomoyo opened up the paper and read the paper._

_"You mean…Erik is watching us…right now?" Tomoyo gulped clutching Eriol.  Syaoran nodded and carried Sakura upstairs._

Chapter 8

Fighting or Fighting for Life?

Syaoran rested Sakura on her bed and sighed. This was a long day so far and he just wanted to go to sleep.  But something changed his mind about leaving and he lay next to the sleeping cherry blossom keeping awake, guarding her.  

Tomoyo and Eriol were downstairs who were downstairs decided to stop being lazy about things.  It was past lunch.  Tomoyo and Eriol changed into something comfy and left to do some shopping and site seeing.  

~~~**Erik***~~~

He had little time.  The shadow man had just left and if Erik was to hurry then he would be able to catch Eriol and Tomoyo just as they were coming home from shopping.  Casting a spell, he opened up a portal and stepped through it.

~~~***Outside the Li Estate***~~~

Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting on a bench eating ice cream, their bags, and evidence of their shopping.  Erik appeared in the park.  The sky was crystal clear blue, birds chirped and the sun shone.  He sighed missing these days.  Turning he saw the engaged couple and slowly reached and tapped Eriol's shoulder.  They both turned around and saw Erik trying the least bit to look okay

Wearing blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with his blonde hair messily brushed, he looked pretty cute.  Eriol and Tomoyo glared at him ready to fight.

"WAIT!!! Remember?  Peace, right?  Ok.  Shadow Man…lame name, said that I had to kill Syaoran and Sakura by tomorrow, bring Syaoran back to my place and the shadow guy will take over Syaoran's body and use it to take over the Li Clan.  I need your guy's help.  I haven't been real good to you guys, but you have to believe me.  He may be a shadow, but he can do real damage!" Erik said showing the gash on his leg.  Tomoyo cringed and glanced at Eriol.

"Fine.  I've got an idea.  Come with me." Eriol said turning and heading towards the car.

Tomoyo looked at Erik, and being polite extended her hand.  "Hi, I'm Daidouji, Tomoyo.  It's nice to meet you." Tomoyo said putting on a smile.  Erik shook her hand and smiled.  He helped her with her bags and they drove to the mansion.  

Syaoran and Sakura were coming down the stairs. 

"SHOOT!  Tomoyo, take Erik upstairs and I'll distract them." Eriol said seeing no other route.  Tomoyo nodded and grabbed Erik's hand hiding behind a wall.  Eriol led Sakura and Syaoran to the kitchen and Tomoyo and Erik dashed upstairs, Eriol joining the moments later.

"Okay.  We have to be quick.  Erik.  When you go back, I'll have conjured up a fake Syaoran for you.  Tell him you killed Sakura and Syaoran's…well with you.  I asked them to hide their aura's for the rest of the day." Eriol said taking out a book.  A body appeared on the bed a look alike to Syaoran.  "Once Shadow Man…whatever…is in this body, he'll be trapped and killed, the body will disappear." 

Erik nodded and thanked the two and took the limp body and walked through a waiting portal.

"No we just have to wait." Eriol said sitting down.  

~~~***Erik***~~~

Erik placed the body on the bed, waiting for the shadow to return.  Looking around he watched for the shadow.  Lately it had been sneaking up on him.  He sighed turning back facing the front and jumped back seeing an image in the mirror.

"Erik, you have the body?"

"That's you?"  Erik said looking at the boy.  It wasn't even an adult.  He was about 20 and had blonde air and bright blue eyes and to a girl, she would fall for immediately.  "How come you just use what your in now?"

"Don't ask questions.  Where is Syaoran?"  Erik pointed to the body on the bed.  The image floated from the mirror and to the body.  A bright black light shone as it slowly entered the body.  As it finally entered, the Syaoran look alike started to scream in pain and started to get off the bed.  It stopped and stared at Erik.

"Nice try…but it's not going to work.  This body has magic to kill me, it only gave me more magic…my name is Jason and just you wait, because you're going to pay." Jason said.

"Not while I'm here…" Erik said summoning a portal and jumped in right before it closed.  Erik landed in the Li Mansion…in Sakura's lap.

Sakura blushed and Erik stood up quickly before Syaoran saw more.  "What are you doing here?" Syaoran demanded holding onto Sakura.

"Wait!  He's okay!  He's on our side!" Tomoyo said blocking Syaoran from killing Erik.

"How…"  Tomoyo explained the situation quickly as another portal opened to find Jason.

"Shoot, it didn't work!" Eriol grumbled taking out his staff as did Sakura and Syaoran.

"You guys have fought me so many times and you STILL wish to fight?  I'm much stronger then that fool Erik!" Jason said looking at Syaoran.

"Waaaa…he looks and sounds like you, Xiao Lang!" Meilin exclaimed standing in a fighting position.  Erik stood behind her, not ready to fight.

Jason drew out a sword and pointed it at Sakura.  "You're the first to go.  You have many powers CardMistress and once you and the others are out of the way, I can take over the Clan easily." Jason said.  A mortified look overcame Sakura's face as he ran at Sakura.  She quickly dodged the blade and ducked as he threw it at her head.  Sakura thought through her options quickly.  She'd need a diversion if she wanted to get out her key and cards.  She stopped for two seconds and she'd be dead.  She sighed heavily and jumped over the blade aimed at her feet and over the couch.  Syaoran was also aiming his sword at Jason ending with unsuccessful attempts to get him.  Eriol also was helping.  Meilin was trying to fight him physically while Tomoyo and Erik were hiding on the sidelines, Tomoyo taping it.  

"Erik!  You should be HELPING them, not cowering and hiding!" Tomoyo said looking though the camera lens.

"I can't!  Stupid Jason drained any abilities I had.  I fight like a newborn baby!  And the way they are going right now, they could just dodge him for the rest of their life's.  There's only one way to get rid of Jason." Erik said.

"THEN GET IN THERE AND DO IT!"  Tomoyo whispered as Jason ran by.

"Come…" Erik said grabbing her hand.  Tomoyo quickly rested the camera on the plant and ran after Erik.  A portal opened and he dragged her through.  They landed in a bedroom.  

"This is my room.  Come.  We need to go to his room." Erik said running down the hall.  Tomoyo sighed and ran into the room.  Erik through papers everywhere.

"And we are looking for?"

"A mirror."

"Like?"

"A small handheld one, it's hidden hear somewhere.  I know it is."  Tomoyo sighed and looked as quickly as possible.  5 minutes later no luck.  

"This is crazy!  We'll never find it in this huge castle!" Tomoyo said leaning on a table.  A piece fell downwards and the mirror popped out.  She smiled successfully and grabbed it and ran into the awaiting portal with Erik.  

By the time they got back the living room was destroyed and disastrous.  Sakura lay unconscious near Tomoyo's camera and Meilin was barley holding it together.  Syaoran and Eriol shot their best at Jason who was bleeding on one arm and limping with his left leg a little.  Erik took the mirror and ran to Jason and shoved it in his face.  Jason screamed as the body instantly disappeared leaving the mirror and a small medallion.  

"Explain now!" Syaoran asked picking up the mirror and medallion.  

"He was sent back to the shadow world.  He'll never come back because once he gets back without that medallion he'll die.  If this medallion was given to someone, and they put it on, his spirit would come back."  Erik said sitting down beside the hurting Meilin.  Syaoran had called an ambulance.  Sakura's pulse was weak and she was barely breathing.

It quickly came and took Sakura away with Meilin.

~~~***Flashback***~~~  
  


Jason grabbed Sakura's hand and slashed her side.  Sakura screamed in pain as she collapsed on the floor.  Flipping the sword over he hit her in the head and she collapsed into unconsciousness.  Meilin was next.  Hard one first then an easy one.  He quickly cut her arm and dodged her attack.  She flipped him over and jumped on his left leg and took his sword and managed to cut it before he tripped her regaining the sword and an upright position.  

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

~~~***Hospital***~~~

Syaoran sat inside the waiting room.  Tomoyo and a tired Eriol sat beside him.  Yelen and Syaoran's sisters had gone to the airport to pick up Touya and Fujiitaka.  Syaoran had phoned them as soon as the doctors told Syaoran she had a little chance to live.

"Come on Sakura…I know you can do it." Syaoran whispered to himself staring at the floor.  His messy hair fell over his face and moonlight and dim lights lit the waiting room.  A hand touched Syaoran's shoulder and he glanced up to see Touya.  A grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry Syaoran."  He said quietly.  Syaoran nodded.  A doctor came with a small smile on his face, yet darkened eyes.  

"Well…good news and bad news…the good news…is that she'll live…only if she gets the right blood type.  She needs a blood transfusion and fast.  She's lost a lot of blood and we can't find any of her type.  We want to know if you guys have any of her type.  She can go on for at least another week without it, but if she doesn't get it in two hours, the baby will most certainly die.  Yet, if any of you were to give her blood…you could have a chance...but very very little chance, of dieing. "  A shocked look came across everyone's face and Tomoyo started to cry.  They all knew who had Sakura's blood type.  Syaoran stifled back tears and stood up.

"I have it." Syaoran said.  "And I'll protect her no matter what." The doctor nodded sadly.  He was a young boy willing to hurt himself for Sakura.  He smiled sadly and motioned for him to follow him to Sakura's room.  No one had seen her or Meilin since they had all gotten to the hospital.  Sakura lay motionless on the bed and her face was pale.  Meilin was looking better and sleeping next to her.  Syaoran lay on the bed opposite Sakura and inhaled sharply knowing what was to come.  The doctor sighed as he cleaned Syaoran's arm and stuck in the needle.  (SL: YUCKY!  Afraid of needles! *cringes*) He closed his eyes and soon feel asleep.  

Everyone outside was worried with anticipation.  Now three people were in the room not coming out.  They weren't allowed to go in either.  Tomoyo yawned and leaned against Eriol.  "Do you want to go home and get some rest?  We can come back in the morning."

"No...stay…Sakura…Syaoran…Meilin…sleep…" Tomoyo said yawning.  Eriol smiled and led her out.  Touya and Fujiitaka stayed put in the waiting room with Yelen.  The four girls had also left.  

Sakura weakly opened her eyes and looked around.  From what she could tell she was in a hospital and Meilin and Syaoran were also.  But why Syaoran?  Bright sunlight shone into her room.  She groaned straining to sit up.  A doctor came in and smiled at Sakura.

"Good Morning Ms. Kinimoto!  You've finally awakened!  But please, be careful! You mustn't strain yourself after the blood transfusion!"

"Blood transfusion?"

"Yes, of course!" the doctor went on explaining what had happened and Sakura looked curiously at Syaoran.

"Will he be ok?"

"Well…so far yes.  When he wakes up he just needs to eat and get up and walk around.  He'll be fine."  Sakura smiled and looked at Meilin.

"Your friends also okay.  She just needs rest and some medication.  She'll be out in a few days.  Although you'll have to stay for at least a week.  Just to make sure the baby will be okay and it's healthy." The doctor smiled.  Sakura nodded.  "Would you like me to send in your friends.  They all just got here, except for your father and brother and his mother.  They stayed in the waiting room all night!" the doctor said with a sad look on his face.  

They all came holding things and crowded around the only awake patent at the time, Sakura.

"How are you!"

"How do you feel?"

"Are they treating you well?"

"What's with those awful gowns!"

Sakura smiled and giggled.  "I'm fine, tired, yes and I have no idea."  They all smiled.

"Well…we brought you all these gifts for you Syaoran and Meilin, because we know you guys may be in for a while!"

"Thanks!  You guys are the best!"  Sakura smiled.

They all talked until visiting hours were over and they said good-bye.  A nurse brought in Sakura's lunch and left.  Sakura scrunched up her nose and reached over for one of her gifts.

"100 Ways to Pass Time in a Hospital." Sakura read the title.  "From Eriol, Enjoy!"  Sakura giggled.  "Figures!"

Sakura gasped at the diamond necklace from Yelen and the sisters. And a matching bracelet from Touya.  Another book from her dad and a nightgown from Tomoyo. 

_Hope this is better then those dresses the hospital gives you!_

_~Tomoyo_

Sakura giggled and pulled it on and took of the other and looked over at Meilin and Syaoran and sighed.  Carefully she got off the table and put their gifts on their bed side tables and stopped by Syaoran's bed.  Taking his hand she kissed it softly and caressed it. 

"Please…please wake up my little wolf.  I need you."  With that said she carefully and slowly walked back to her bed and fell asleep.  

Meilin soon awoke and looked at her surroundings.  A doctor came in and smiled.  "Glad to see the second has awaken of the two sleeping beauties!" the doctor joked.  Meilin smiled.  

"So will I be allowed to leave soon?"

"Of course.  Sakura and Xiao Lang of course, will not unfortunately for a while.  They got it worse then you.  We would just like to get a blood sample and take a few tests and you'll be gone by this afternoon!" he said as a nurse came in.  And by his word, Meilin was released and taken home, after visiting a sleepy Sakura and a still sleeping Syaoran.

That night Syaoran finally woke up. He sleepily opened his droopy eyelids and looked around. Sakura was beside him and gifts and flowers covered the room.  He sighed feeling much better and glanced at Sakura.  She moaned in her sleep calling his name and he blushed and reached for her hand and then pulled her bed a little closer and kissed her forehead.  Sleepily she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. 

"Glad to see you're awake."  
  
"Yea, feeling much better.  Having sweet dreams about me?"  he smiled.  Sakura blushed and smiled and the two feel back asleep.

The next morning the doctors came back in and did some tests and left.  Yelen snuck in the room holding out a book for Sakura.

"Don't worry!" Yelen smiled and put her hands and the two and chanted a spell.  Energy surged through the two.  Yelen nodded, smiled and ran out before getting caught.  

A doctor came in to run some tests after they were served breakfast and was astounded.

"You guys are awesome!  You are both perfectly healthy, and Ms. Kinimoto, your baby is very healthy!  Four and a half months pregnant.  Be careful and don't stress yourself out.  You two can check out and go home!" the man said smiling.  The two smiled and changed into normal clothes.  Grabbing their stuff, they checked out at a desk and left.  Syaoran called a limo and it came five minutes later.  

"Well, everything is looking awesome!  And everyone's okay, and Erik is a good guy!" Sakura said happily looking out the window, her hand resting on her growing stomach.  Helping her out of the car once at home, they dropped their stuff off in their rooms and Sakura changed into a sundress and followed Syaoran downstairs.  Yelen was walking by and spotted the two.

"Xiao Lang!!  It's about time you two got here!  We have to plan for your birthday!" she said dragging him away.  

Sakura giggled and proceeded to the kitchen.  It was the chef's day off so she helped herself to the kitchen.  Taking out ice cream she poured on some hot fudge, banana slices, sprinkles and other things.  Licking her lips she went to the living room and grabbed a tape from Tomoyo's bag of tapes.  Not noticing the label she popped it in and made herself comfortable.  Her eyes widened as she saw Tomoyo walk away from the recording camera and saw her dinner with Eriol one night.

"AHHH!  SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed running in and turning it off.  Sakura smiled happily as she ate her ice cream.

"So what was that, dear Tomoyo?"  
  


"N-n-nothing."

"Sure…and I'm the Princess of England!" she said putting the ice cream down and grabbing the tape and running out.  Tomoyo chased her and Sakura quickly ran back in and grabbed the ice cream bowl and locked herself in the nearest room.  Looking around it turned out to be Meilin's room.

"SAKURA!  GIVE ME THAT TAPE!  DON'T WATCH IT!  I'LL GET ERIOL!" Tomoyo said banging on the door.  Sakura giggled and looked around.  A book was on her desk and, curiously she quickly read the latest entry.  

_Dear Diary,_

_Ever since Jason was defeated, Erik has been really sweet.  He was so sweet from the beginning but what he did to Sakura made him seem like a real jerk.  But ever since, he asked me out!  When I left the hospital, Aunt Yelen offered Erik to stay for a while before he was able to get a place of his own here in Hong Kong.  I can't wait!  He's staying in the next room to me and when we got back from the hospital he asked me out!  I said yes of course and he was kind of sad.  When I asked what was wrong he explained that he really did like me but he had to do what he did and was very sorry.  I forgave him of course and he's being really sweet.  Well I have to go, I have a dinner date with him tonight and I have to get ready!  Bye!_

_Meilin_

Sakura smiled.  So they were going out.  She decided to let her be until she told Sakura and opened the door.  Tomoyo was sitting on the ground and jumped up as Sakura walked out and grabbed the tape and ran.  Sakura smiled and left eating her ice cream cheerfully thinking of Syaoran's birthday the next day.

"Miss Sakura!" a maid said coming up to her.  "You are needed!  We have to do some fittings for you, for tomorrow's dinner!" she said dragging her downstairs.

"So much for the ice cream!" Sakura fussed as the ice cream was taken away and dragged into a room.

SL:  FINALLY!  Phew!  Sorry for the LONG wait!  Make sure you read and review and please vote for the next story!  The choices are at the end of the previous chapter!  Keep reading and please vote!

Next Chapter:  Birthday Fun and Surprises Galore

Set Date:  May 3

ENJOY!

~SakuraandLiforever

~Princess Sarah 


	9. Birthday Fun

                                                       Chapter 9

                                                     Birthday Fun 

SL:  HERE WE ARE!  Chapter 9.  This story is coming to a close and then I'll be starting a new story.  But with all the ideas, I need you guys to vote.  The choices are at the end of Chapter 7!  If not, I'll get started on the first one and work my way down from my list.  Enjoy Chapter9!

_From Chapter 8…_

_"Miss Sakura!" a maid said coming up to her.  "You are needed!  We have to do some fittings for you, for tomorrow's dinner!" she said dragging her downstairs._

_"So much for the ice cream!" Sakura fussed as the ice cream was taken away and dragged into a room._

Chapter 9

Sakura was dragged into Tomoyo's room and was having measurements taken.  "Ohhh!  You will look awesome in this dress, Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed as Sakura stood on a stool and surrounded by several people.  Sakura sweatdropped wondering how Syaoran was doing.  How hard could it be?  

It was just a birthday, 

of a guy, 

in the Li Clan, 

turning 21,

becoming Li Clan Leader.

Sakura smiled and looked down at the dress on her.

Syaoran stood by a mirror surrounded by several tailors and a mocking Eriol, a laughing Touya and a smiling Fujiitaka.  

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Syaoran said firmly looking at the suit.  It looked cute with the black pants, white shirt, black jacket and the tie.  And the combed un-messy hair.  That's what got the two boys.  They burst out laughing pointing at his hair and Syaoran growled and grabbed and brush and messed it up and shook his head and looked in the mirror.  

"Much Better." He said smiling at his messy chocolate coloured hair.  Fuutie walked in and threw herself on her brother.

"Awww!  You are SOOO KAWAII, little brother!  And mother wants you.  She wants you to decide on the different stuff being put up in the hall for tomorrow." Fuutie said dragging him out.   The tailor grabbed Eriol's hand.  

"Your turn." Eriol groaned and stood next to the mirror.

Syaoran stood next to his mother who held numerous papers and maids and butlers ran around.  Syaoran groaned saying yes and no to the different choices.  Eventually he was finished and ran to his room.  Taking off the suit he pulled on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.  

"Better." He sighed leaving a note in Sakura's room and headed out towards the garden.

Sakura sighed looking in the mirror at the long light pink dress, with thin spaghetti straps, and cherry blossoms embroided at the bottom.  Simple, yet perfect.  A light layer of make-up was applied to Sakura and her hair was brushed and let loose letting down her semi-long hair.  She smiled at the image before her afraid to touch it, afraid to ruin it.  

"AWW!!  Sakura!  You look so kawaii!!!" Tomoyo squealed as she finished putting away all the make-up.  Syaoran's sisters were already in their different gowns for the party and Yelen was going to wear one of the traditional outfits, yet something elegant.  Meilin had her gown done and was out with Erik.  Sakura carefully took it off and gave it to Tomoyo and changed back into her normal clothes.  

"I can't believe it's his birthday already!  Soon we'll be getting married!" Sakura smiled as she rested her hand on her stomach.  4 months pregnant, her fiancée's birthday and was to be married in a week.  Life couldn't be more hectic than that. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

"I have to make a few arrangements to Meilin's dress.  I'll see you later, okay Sakura?"  she nodded and headed up to her room. Finding a note on her desk she sat down and read it.

_Hey,_

_I'm going crazy over this birthday thing.  Meet me in the garden._

Syaoran 

Sakura smiled and found her way to the garden.  Not seeing him, she sat down on the swing.  She smiled looking around at the beautiful garden admiring the handy work over others.  She gasped as the swing started to move.  Glancing behind her, she saw Syaoran standing there his arms outstretched and pushed her again as she came back towards her.  She giggled and let him push her.  Stopping, he wrapped his arms around her.

"So how was it?"

"Crazy!  Did you have to do this every year like that?"

"Almost."

"I would be CRAZY!"  he smiled and sighed.

"Yea.  Tomorrow it's my birthday and soon we'll be getting married."

~~~***The Next Morning***~~~

"SAKURA!!"

"SYAORAN!!"

Yes.  A morning of Syaoran's birthday was filled with screaming.  Sakura screamed as she fell out of the bed, tangled in the sheets.  

Tomoyo ran in and shoved her in the bathroom.  In 20 minutes Sakura was showered, dry, hair and make-up done, and in the dress.

"You have to look just right.  There's a lot of important guests that's going to be here tonight and mother is formally announcing your marriage to everyone." Fuutie said brushing Sakura's hair.  Biting her lip Sakura nodded, nervous.  

Touya and Eriol slowly opened Syaoran's door and saw Syaoran still sleep.  Grinning Touya stood on one side and Eriol on the other, and Kero flew in and hovered above.  

"1." Touya whispered

"2." Eriol whispered

"3." Kero whispered.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!" they screamed in his ears.

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" Syaoran screamed flipping out of bed, and getting also tangled in the sheets.  

  
"It's time to get ready for your birthday, my cute little descendant!" Eriol smiled.  Touya and Eriol were already dressed and ready.  Even Kero had on a little suit. 

Syaoran grumbled and got a shower and pulled on the suit.  

"The hair, fix the hair!"  Touya smirked. Syaoran glared at him and he messed up the hair and smiled.

"It's fine." Syaoran said smiling as he left to go downstairs.  The rest of the day was to be spent celebrating with the family and then everyone else that night.  Syaoran went downstairs to find Yelen and his sisters smiling. 

"Happy Birthday Xiao Lang!!" they all said happily.  He gave them a small smile.  Eriol, Tomoyo, and Touya came down with Kero joining Syaoran and family.

"Where's Sakura?"  Syaoran asked anxiously.

"Ohhh, want to see my dear half daughter?" Eriol smirked.  Syaoran blushed and growled at him.  Sakura appeared at the top of the stairs and carefully came down.  Syaoran and everyone looked up.  Too him she was the most beautiful angel in the world.  Touya sighed.  His sister had grown up so fast and she was soon going to get married to the Chinese brat.  Shaking his head he smiled as Syaoran took her hand and gently kissed it as she came to an end at the end of the stairs.  

The rest of the day was a blur as people ran in and out of the mansion.  The ballroom was being beautifully transformed and Sakura stood to the side, holding Syaoran's hand nervously as he talked to different people.  She wasn't used to this treatment.  People came over and said hi, completing them on what a beautiful couple they were and how Syaoran was so lucky to have a beautiful addition to the Li family.  Sakura just nodded slowly blushing and thanking them.  

"Come.  We can take a break from all this.  My head is spinning!" Syaoran said still holding her hand.  Smiling she nodded as he quickly ran out of the room with her, before anyone saw.  She sighed collapsing on his head and taking of the high-heeled shoes.

"I'm so tired!  Even if it was just standing around and my head is spinning from all those decisions you made!" Sakura said leaning against the pillows.  

"I went through less on every other birthday.  But this year is special because I'm becoming Li Clan Leader and your going to become my wife as he kissed her sitting beside her. Rubbing her stomach that was getting bigger everyday he smiled.

"So how's my baby doing?"

"OUR baby is doing fine!" she said resting her hand on her stomach.  Pulling her up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"XIAO LANG!  SAKURA!" four female high-pitched voices screamed from down the hall.

"Ugh.  Anything but them!" he groaned as Sakura quickly put her shoes back on and quickly fixing her hair.  

"Come on!  I don't want to be late for your own birthday!" Sakura said dragging him downstairs.  Guests were milling about heading towards the ballroom.  As they saw Syaoran come down they got ready to wish him a formal happy birthday, afraid he would just growl and nod and get moving again.  Seeing him with a smile on his face and holding a beautiful girls hand they all smiled.  

"What a beautiful young girl!"

"Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Who might this young lady be?"

Various questions were asked and Syaoran answered them all smiling and Sakura just blushed and held Syaoran's hand tightly.  Leading her into the ballroom area.  Yelen smiled and pulled them up to the front onto a stage.  Sakura blushed as she looked around the crowd.  Tomoyo stood beside Eriol recording.  Touya was scowling at Syaoran.  Kero was at the food table eating.  And Fujiitaka stood smiling next to Tomoyo with Meilin standing next to Touya.  Then Sakura spotted Naoko, Chiharu, Yamakazi, and Rika.  She gasped seeing her friends had come for this.  Yelen smiled at Sakura and then started to welcome the guests.

"And now, most have met Kinimoto, Sakura, who captured Xiao Lang's heart.  They are to be married a week today!" Yelen said gesturing to Sakura.  Sakura blushed and smiled at the crowd.  Syaoran stood as he began to talk and Sakura stood beside him, not knowing what to do, afraid to move.  She just smiled and looked down at her friends.  

Syaoran led her off and she thankfully sighed and ran to her friends.

"What are you guys doing here!  Thank you sooooo much for coming!" Sakura squealed hugging her friends.  

"You look great, Sakura!" Naoko smiled hugging Sakura.

"I look great, I have to admit.  Tomoyo made the dress so that it wouldn't show my pregnancy yet." 

"Your pregnant!  Way to go Syaoran!" Takashi winked hitting his shoulder.  "In ancient traditions, when…" Chiharu slapped him over the head before he continued.  They laughed as Sakura told them she was five months.  Chiharu and Takashi were married and Rika was to get married to Mr. Terada.  

"I can't wait!  He stayed home though, because he wasn't feeling well!" Rika said disappointed.  

"They're staying for our wedding to, Sakura." Syaoran said walking up.  

"Really!  GREAT!!" Sakura squealed.  Tomoyo ran up with Eriol behind and Tomoyo started describing everything that had happened catching up with their friends.  

"Where's Meilin?  We haven't seen her in ages!" Naoka asked looking around.

"Touya and her are here somewhere, they're almost inseparable nowadays…" Sakura said looking around.  

"BOO!" 

"HOEE!!!!!!" Sakura screamed jumping and whirled around to find Meilin and Touya.  Everyone laughed as Sakura glared at them.

"Never get tired of that word, do you kaijuu?" 

"I'm old enough, NOT to be called a kaijuu, Touya!" Sakura said stomping on his foot with her heeled shoes.  Touya winced in pain and bit his lip and walked off.

Meilin giggled. "Hey guys!  Long time, no see!  Isn't it great!  I love Touya he's so sweet!  And Yelen wants us to get married!  She said it would be really great!" Meilin exclaimed smiling.

"No way!  It's bad enough that he'll be my brother-in-law!  Can't you just disown him, Sakura!" Syaoran groaned shooting a glare at him.  Sakura giggled kissing him.

"He may be a pain, but he's still my brother!"  Sakura giggled.  The party was over with dancing, food, and talking and a terrified Sakura having to do a speech unexpectedly.  A ceremony was held giving Syaoran the powers of the Clan and a new sword.  Sakura had changed into a kimono and had been part of a dance ceremony with Tomoyo and Meilin. 

That night Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoka, Meilin, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi had changed and were watching movies.  

"I'm tired…so I'll see you guys in the morning.  Syaoran said he'll take us all out tomorrow and we can go shopping!" Sakura said yawning and standing up.  Syaoran nodded and followed Sakura out.  The friends were shown to their rooms and soon all went to bed for the night.

SL: I'm sooooo sorry.  It's like…a week or way more that this was to be out.  But I have exams next month and a project in EVERY subject due before exams.  I'm overwhelmed in work.  I'm sick right now, and If I get caught on the computer, then I'm in trouble!  So Bye!  The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it done!  Read and Review!  Byerz!

~Princess Sarah

~SakuraandLiforever 


	10. Pain Brings More Happiness

**Chapter 10**

                                                **More Pain Brings Happiness**

SL:  HEY!  Chapter 10 Here.  I'm still sick and yet another day at home. So starting chapter 10!  I hope you all enjoy it!  I basically have the rest of the story planned. Well…R/R and Enjoy Chapter 10!

_From Chapter 9…_

"I'm tired…so I'll see you guys in the morning.  Syaoran said he'll take us all out tomorrow and we can go shopping!" Sakura said yawning and standing up.  Syaoran nodded and followed Sakura out.  The friends were shown to their rooms and soon all went to bed for the night.

Chapter 10

Eriol, Syaoran, Touya and Takashi slowly followed the girls though the mall dragging the hundreds of bags.  

"I…think…that's…last…shoe store…" Eriol said sitting down as the girls ran in.  

"Good…Meilin's bought enough of them already and these boxes are hard to carry along with the bags!" Touya said setting his girlfriends bags down.

Syaoran grumbled as he set the bags down and ordered a coffee.  "This is the last shoe store, but there's still three more clothing stores left they'll want to go to. Then we're dropping them off at the bridal store." He sat down taking a sip and relaxed.  

"Oh yea!  Tomoyo and Sakura are getting their wedding dresses!" Eriol said smacking his forehead.

"Tomoyo!!" Yamakazi and Touya said shocked.

"Mmmm…The day after Syaoran's and Sakura's wedding we're going to have ours." Eriol said getting a coffee.

"Oh that'll be cool.  Meilin and I want to have one next month in August." Touya said as the girls came out with more bags.

"I'm the Li Clan leader.  The most powerful guy in China, and what am I doing?  Dragging my fiancée's shopping bags everywhere!" Syaoran said as Sakura dropped off more bags and tried catching up with her friends.  It wasn't easy when your pregnant. 

~~~***Bridal Store***~~~

"Sakura!  Tomoyo! How are you doing!" Rebecca said seeing the girls enter.  She was a young girl, about their age, with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.  She was an exchange student from the United States and was in China for a program.  She was working on fashions and got a part time job in the bridal shop and Sakura and Tomoyo had become very good friends with Rebecca.  Sakura had met her back in Japan and had written letters to Rebecca a lot and found her in China.  She was like a pen pal she had met and Sakura had invited her to the wedding too.

"Rebecca!  Not as well being pregnant.  How are you doing?  Are the dresses done?"  Sakura asked anxiously.

"Great!  Yours is done, but Tomoyo's just needs to be adjusted!" Rebecca smiled summoning them to follow her.  Handing the dress to Sakura, she walked to a room to put it on. 

Tomoyo was pulled into a room and she carefully pulled on the dress. Tomoyo gaped at the beautiful dress.  It was lacy white with a tint of purple.  Rebecca glanced at it and smiled.

"It's great!  I thought I took the wrong measurements.  It fits you perfectly!" Rebecca squealed happily leading Tomoyo to a mirror.  She changed out of it and gave it to Rebecca.  Sakura was still changing and Meilin was looking at dresses and designs while Tomoyo handed Eriol's card to Rebecca.  

"He won't mind!" Tomoyo giggled winking.  Meilin laughed joining Tomoyo.  Sakura came out and looked at Tomoyo, Rebecca and Tomoyo for guidance.  

"So??" Sakura asked standing in front of a mirror.

They gaped at her and smiled astonished.  It was definitely made for her and showed of her slim figure.  It wasn't puffy and big like other dresses.  It was simple whitish-pinkish, white gloves, pink shoes, a long train, and a veil.  Sakura giggled.

"So it looks okay, right?"  

 "It's beautiful kawaii Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled hugging her.  Sakura smiled, and paid for the dress and pulled out her cell phone to call Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin waiting on the side.  

"Hey!  Yes! Ha Ha, very funny.  Yes.  Could you, Awww...memorized already!  Yup, here and waiting!  Love you too! Bye!"  

"He actually says Love you, hmm…he acts different to you!" Meilin giggled.  

"No, he said "Curse you girls and shopping!", so I'm like, "Yea, Love you too!" Sakura laughed.

"We'll be right back, Rebecca. I want to get a drink, we'll be right back to get the dresses when Syaoran gets here!" Sakura said poking her head in the store and coming back out.  

"So where are we going?" Meilin asked.  

"There." Sakura said pointing down the street to a store. Sakura started for the store, Tomoyo and Meilin following in pursuit.  Reaching the store Sakura walked to the fried thing (SL: LOL!) and pulled out a bottle of water.  "CHOCOLATE!" Sakura smiled happily picking up some chocolate bars.  She paid for her food and walked out eating a bar.  Tomoyo and Meilin sweatdropped and followed her.  

"There!  Those three!  Seize them!" A man screamed.  Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin whirled around and saw five men.  Terrified looks crossed their faces as they hurriedly tried running down the street towards the bridal shop.  

"It's to hard to run while being pregnant!" Sakura screamed running after her friends.  A rough hand grabbed Sakura's arm and jerked her back.  Sakura screamed and kicked trying to get away before a hand clamped over her mouth.  Tomoyo and Meilin stopped only to be grabbed and pulled into a car with Sakura.

Rebecca seeing the whole thing immediately panicked as Syaoran's limousine pulled up and he calmly walked into the store.  

"SakuraTomoyoandMeilinaregoneandit'snotmyfaultbecausetheyweregrabbedbyfivemenanddroveoffinacartheywenthatway!" Rebecca cried pointing in another direction.  

Syaoran thanked her and dashed out of the store and told the driver to go in the direction told.  He had no idea where to go but knew what he was looking for.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura groaned and looked up.  "Ugh!  This is getting old!" Sakura complained looking around.  She was in a prison cell.  Tomoyo and Meilin were starting to wake up.  

"OK, I am REALLY getting annoyed with this!" Tomoyo complained looking around.  "EEW! THIS IS SO GROSS!" Tomoyo screamed jerking upwards. 

"Ok, totally new for this, but I have to agree with Tomoyo!" Meilin said looking at the cobwebs and spiders in the corners.

Three men appeared at the front of the cell.  "Master wishes to talk to the one called Kinimoto, Sakura!" one man boomed.  

"That's Sakura Li to you!" Sakura snapped.  Boy, those hormones were really getting to her!

The man shrugged and opened the cell.  The two other men grabbed her and dragged her out before Meilin and Tomoyo were able to get out and the four left.

Meilin sighed.  "So, what know?"

"We basically wait for Eriol, Syaoran or Touya to save us.  That's what usually happens…or we get killed. One of the other!" Tomoyo shrugged.  Meilin rolled her eyes, resting her head in her hands.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The door slammed behind Sakura as the three men threw her forward.  She glared at them and stood up dusting of her clothes.  

A man sitting in a chair smirked at her.

"So this is the CardMistress!"

"If your after my cards then you are NEVER getting them!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Calm yourself, Sakura.  We are not after your pathetic cards.  They are worthless to us for now.  We just needed you three as bait."  
  
Sakura's blood began to boil as the man continued.  "I am Atackchi Li.  You fiancée, and your friend's fiancée's are on their way here probably.  Yours is probably here and the other two, in about 10 minutes.  You see, the Li Clan was once my family.  I wanted to become the leader and when I was 15 I was thrown out for betraying the Clan.  I was so angry and vowed to get back no matter what. Now my cousin, Syaoran, the pathetic fool, is going to come here and get himself killed. Then his family and you three. Then I will attack the clan and become leader!" Atackchi smirked.  

"Hmm…typical!  Okay." Sakura shrugged.  "I've been though this enough and I know what it's like. No ones going to die except for you and your men.  While Syaoran and I will get married and live happily ever after." Sakura smiled.  The man glared at her.

"Dispose of her NOW!" Atackchi smirked.  The smile disappeared.  It wasn't supposed to work like that!  The three men advanced towards her and Sakura looked around.  The cards!  They were in her pocket.  Whipping them out she grabbed for her key.  She groaned and remembered it in her purse.  Stuffing them in her pockets she dashed around them only to be grabbed again.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran got out of the limousine gripping the door as Eriol and Touya stopped their car and got out.  Running over to Syaoran they looked at the old, run down building.  The crumbling building and long weedy grass and dirt and rocks lay across the stretched out field that stood before them seemed perfect for a hideout.  

"Any idea who did it?" Eriol asked quietly following Syaoran towards the building.

"Vaguely yeah.  But we'll talk later. I here voices!" Syaoran said ducking behind some grass.  Three men came out of a door and walked towards a car before driving off.  

"Okay...let's go!" Syaoran whispered heading for the still open door.  Voices could be heard coming down the corridor.  

"Tomoyo, do you think we'd EVER get out?  It's seems like we've been in here for days!" a voice said. 

"MEILIN!" Touya whispered and started running.

"TOUYA NO!" Eriol said running after him.  They stopped at the cells that contained Meilin and Tomoyo.

"Where's Sakura!" Syaoran said frantically.

"They came and took her to their 'master', and she's in real trouble!" Tomoyo said.

"You guys find a way to get them out and I'll go find Sakura!" 

~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~

A man grabbed her and Sakura struggled to get free. The other two came towards her and Sakura kicked the man behind her and struggled free before hitting one man she whirled around and was hit in the stomach.  She gasped clutching her stomach and fell to her knees.

"You should've known better then to talk back." Atackchi smirked coming up from behind her.

"Put her back with her friends and then wait for the three men to get here." Atackchi said.  

Syaoran kicked open the door and ran in with his sword.  His eyes widened as he saw Sakura on the ground.

"Syaoran!  Perfect timing!" Atackchi smiled at his cousin.

"Atackchi? What the hell are you doing!" Syaoran screamed running towards Sakura.

"Your Clan kicked me out!  I had nowhere to go, no friends no money!  You put me on the streets and I vowed to get revenge towards your clan!  I'll kill you and all your friends, your family and attack the clan and become leader!" Atackchi said as the three men stood beside him.  Syaoran growled as he grabbed his sword and ran at the first man managing to kill him, stabbing him in the chest.  The second grabbed Syaoran and Syaoran kicked him in the wrong spot and then did the same and the same to the next man.  Eriol and Touya ran in with Meilin and Tomoyo who rushed towards Sakura.  Touya and Eriol ran at Atackchi and grabbed him.  

"Now feel the fate of the Li Clan leader.  You will die for what you did!" Syaoran said raising his sword.  

~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~

Sakura awoke to a stabbing pain in her stomach.  Murmured voices were outside her room.  She was in her room at the Li mansion and it was dark outside.  Her wedding dress hung in her closet for her to see and a glass of water by her bed.  She was dressed in her pyjamas too.  She slowly reached for the water and finished it thirstily.  Yelen peeked her head in and smiled a little smile at her.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Tired…bad…my stomach hurts a lot!" Sakura said worriedly.  "I need to see a doctor!  One of the guys back there punched me in the stomach!  The baby!" Sakura said sitting up.  A pain ran though her causing her to fall back down.

"Relax Sakura!  Syaoran had the best doctors in China come to look at you.  Right now, we aren't very sure about your child, Sakura, but you look fine and no other problems" Yelen said biting her lip.  Sakura broke down crying.  Yelen reach over and embraced her soon to be daughter-in-law in a hug.

"Sakura, your wedding's in six days.  Would you like to have it held off a few days?" Yelen asked quietly.

"Could you get Syaoran?" Sakura cried wiping her eyes.  She nodded and left the room.  Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Meilin, Syaoran and his sisters were all leaning against the wall or sitting down.  

"Syaoran, get Sakura a glass of water and then go in and see her, she wants to talk to you." Yelen said averting her gaze to the ground. Tomoyo gasped and covered her mouth.  Yelen left and everyone stood with shocked looks as Syaoran ran back with a tall glass of water and slowly walked in closing the door.  They all ran for the door pressing their ears against it.

"DAMN! I don't hear a thing!" Touya screamed as he leaned against the railing.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran closed the door and put on a smile and handed her the glass.  "How you feeling, Ying Fa?" he said sitting down beside her and kissing her forehead.  

She sniffed still clutching her stomach with one hand and finished the water.  "If you call our kid in danger okay then I'm doing fine." Sakura cried.

He sighed embracing her in a hug.  "It'll be okay, Sakura.  Everything will be just fine.  I have the best doctors on you."

  
She nodded and asked, "Should we move the wedding?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Not really.  It's six days and I should be better by then." 

He nodded.  "A doctor is coming in with the results of if our baby will be okay, and he told me what it was.  You wanna know?" he asked smiling.  She nodded.  "It's a boy…"

She smiled a little.  "And a girl."

"Twins!" she screeched grabbing him in a hug.

SL:  I'll stop there.  Sorry for the long wait!  I have sooooo much and I have exams next month! ARG!  So Read and Review and ttyl!  Byerz!

~SakuraandLiforever

~Princess Sarah


	11. Relationships Pulling Through

                                                         **Chapter 11**

**                     Relationships Pulling Through**

SL:  HEY ALL!  Here's Chapter 11!  Uhh, done all my dumb chores, had a fight with a friend, cried and time now for a dose of CCS!  LoL.  Anywayz…Last chapter Sakura learned that she may lose her twins.  Everyone is devastated…everyone that knows…they still have to tell everyone!  Uh oh!  Trouble!  This chapter focuses more on The Touya, Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol relationships and someone else.  Forgot Erik?  LoL! Anywayz…it's also Syaoran and having to plan a lot of the wedding.  Too much info! Anywayz...here it is!  Enjoy!
    
    AnimeObsessionFantasy: You asked about Erik and Meilin going out.  Okay…they broke up when she found out that he was evil.  Then after he was freed from Jason (evil guy), he fell for Meilin, truly.  But then….well…keep reading…it's in this chapter!

From the Last Chapter…

He nodded.  "A doctor is coming in with the results of if our baby will be okay, and he told me what it was.  You wanna know?" he asked smiling.  She nodded.  "It's a boy…"

She smiled a little.  "And a girl.

"Twins!" she screeched grabbing him in a hug.

Chapter 11

Relationships Pulling Through

Sakura sighed as Syaoran left.  She didn't really want to see anyone but Syaoran, but knew he was busy, so she allowed some people to visit.  Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin and Touya to come in.  Sakura burst out crying and Tomoyo and Meilin rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, Sakura!" Tomoyo said trying to smile.

Sakura continued to cry but managed to spill it out.  "I...may lose...the twins…"

"Lose…" Meilin sputtered.

"Twins!" Tomoyo squealed but with a very shocked look on her face.

"Oh Kami-san…" Touya said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Might?" Eriol concluded.  

Sakura sniffed and nodded as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  Meilin handed her friend a tissue and Sakura thanked her.

"Don't worry Sakura.  Everything will be just fine…it always has…" Touya whispered to his sister leaning over and giving her a hug.  "You my kaijuu and no one can take that away from me."  Sakura nodded not knowing what could happen.  She shook the thoughts away.  It was time for her to stop it and keep going on.  The four left as Sakura sobs turned to sleeping sounds turned into deep slumber.  They quietly left the room and closed the door.

"Let's just keep this quiet…we can't have this spread everywhere…if any information falls into the wrong hands…Sakura would be devastated…and I think Syaoran would have to much fun killing every single person who found out to forget it." Touya said closing the door behind him.  They four nodded and turned their separate ways.  A shadowy figure opened the cracked door as he went next door and into the room.

Dear Diary,

Yes…me again…so much to write!  Well…I…Meilin Li…am in love…seriously.  Really this time.  I thought with Erik and Syaoran it was the same.  But this time it's different.  First, what happened with Erik after he asked me out and blah blah blah, is that I realized he wasn't for me.  After thing deal with Jason, I really did love Erik.  But he was acting weird and then when he cancelled a date I went shopping.  I saw him eating at a café with another girl and then they kissed and left holding hands and everything.  I was furious and confronted him when he got home.  He admitted…but I told my mom and Yelen that we just had a fight and broke up and were okay friends.  Technically…we hate each others guts and he's staying here until after Sakura's and Tomoyo's wedding when his apartment will be ready.  As soon as I got home I ignored everyone questioning me who saw me crying threw my stuff in my room and ran to the garden.  I love the garden since it's so quiet and full of nature and beautiful.  I sat on the swing crying until I felt a strong, warm hand on my shoulder.  I slowly turned around to see Touya.  He smiled at me and wiped the tears from my eyes and then embraced me in a hug.  He took my hand and led me towards a soft patch of grass and we sat there for who knows how long as he just held me and comforted me as I cried.  I had no idea what to do, so I let him.  I never thought that I could love anyone.  I only knew him as Sakura's older brother who she thought of as annoying.  I had never really paid much attention to him.  But as I sat there and cried I had a good glance at him.  I soon stopped crying but he never let me go.  When he did he looked in my eyes and kissed me, softly and gently.  I love him…I really do.  He's the sweetest, kindest, gentlest guy I know.  And he's mine.  We both started dating for a while until my mom found out, but continued to let me.  I feel so safe when I'm in his presence, and safe in his embrace like there's not a care in the world.  He took me out that night to dinner and then a movie.  Syaoran and Sakura were pretty shocked when they found out, and Syaoran was despising it, yet was happy for me.  New stuff is that Atackchi, a former Li, kidnapped me, Tomoyo and Sakura.  He wanted revenge and blah blah blah and Syaoran, Eriol and Touya came and saved us.  Also, when Sakura tried to escape she was punched really hard in the stomach and she might lose the baby.  I'm so scared for her!  Well, I have to go!  Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo and I are going for a walk.  Ja ne!

~Meilin

The figure grinned evilly.  He wanted revenge after the break up with Meilin and this would definitely hurt her.  Taking the page he ripped it out and left the Li Estate for a quick trip somewhere.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Touya gently held Meilin as they sat on a blanket looking at the setting sun. Tomoyo and Eriol were next to them.  An empty picnic basket sat discarded in the grass next to them as they each held their loves.    
  
Tomoyo sighed resting her head on Eriol's chest.  "I'm afraid Eriol."  Eriol gave her a questionable look.  "Well…look at everything that's happened.  I mean…how do we know that the dangers over?  Sakura's in enough trouble with her twins." 

"I wish I could stop it Tomoyo.  To save you from suffering more pain that you already have, but even with all the powers of Clow Reed, I don't know what to do, Tommy…" Eriol said using his pet name for her, kissing her forehead.  She sighed hugging him.

Meilin and Touya looked semi-content as they looked out over the horizon and setting sun.  They knew of all the danger, of all the trouble…but knew not what to expect.  

"Meilin…what do you think will happen to us?" Touya asked out of the blue.  Meilin looked up at him curiously.  "We've been dating only a few months and after Sakura's and Eriol's wedding…I really have nothing but you holding me back from returning home." Touya said afraid to look at her.  He was certainly right.  They weren't far enough in a relationship to get married.  Unlike Sakura and Tomoyo…they had known Eriol and Syaoran forever.  And she knew and he knew that hey both knew that they didn't want to get married yet.  They weren't ready for that yet.

"I…I…don't really…know…Touya…" she said softly looking down.  Touya sighed seeing he hurt his precious girlfriend.  He hugged her tightly.  "Just promise me that nothing will happen to us, okay Touya?"

"I promise…" he said setting his chin on her head.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The figure walked into a building downtown towards the main office.  A secretary submitted him into an office closing the door behind him.  He walked towards the man at the desk.

"I would like you to submit this for the "Hong Kong Daily".  It's about Meilin Li and some information about the Li Clan Leader's fiancée.  It's her diary entry." The figure said showing the page he had stolen earlier.

"We've been dying to get information about the Li Clan!  This is first page stuff!  I'll pay you $600 for it." the man said.

"Deal." The figure said as he was handed the money.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran sighed frustrated as he rested his head in his hands on the table.  He was in a meeting with the Clan. He was in one before when he was younger with his mother.  He remembered falling asleep and then awoke in his room.  He was ready to fall asleep this time also yet couldn't. He was the leader.  What he said went and all decisions were though him.  

"Xiao Lang…we have one more topic to talk about." A man said from down the black shiny table strewn with papers, cups and other various objects.

'Thank Kami-san!' "What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Your wedding with Kinimoto." Syaoran shot up.  "We have yet to do all the detail's.  Such as where, decorators, cake, food, etc." A woman said.  "In an hour, we are having Eriol and Tomoyo brought here.  They are dear guests and having a wedding such as theirs is a great deal, being the reincarnation of Clow Reed!" she said gleefully.  Syaoran rolled his eyes but nodded. He didn't really want to help that half-wit Eriol who constantly bothered him, but what choice did he have?

~~~***That Night***~~~

Syaoran yawned as he dressed for bed and brushed his teeth.  Leaving his room he carefully went to Sakura's room and cautiously opened the door.  Sakura lay in bed with a remote control in her hand and was surfing through the different channels.  She smiled as he closed the door and sat next to her.  The night sky sparkled with stars and a soft light from the lamp and a glow from the TV lit the dim room.   

"How you feeling Ying-Fa?" he said brushing some hair out of her eyes.  She shrugged.

"I'm feeling ok…did the doctor come?" she asked nervously.  

He shook his head.  "He's sick and couldn't get someone to bring it.  He said the day after tomorrow he'll bring it." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded satisfactorily.  "Better then knowing I guess." He nodded, and stayed with her until she fell asleep then went to his own room for the night.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Touya carried a half asleep Meilin and the blanket that they had sat on covering her while Eriol carried an asleep Tomoyo with the empty basket towards the mansion.  

They were all tired being out so late.  As Eriol closed the door behind him he saw Erik dash up the stairs.  He narrowed his eyes but continued to climb the stairs and carefully put Tomoyo to bed.  He dropped off the basket in the kitchen and then went to sleep. 

Touya had also seen Erik and glared at him watching him run up.  He carefully placed Meilin on the bed and folded the blanket and put it in her closet.

He carefully dressed her into her pyjama's making sure not to see anything and tucked her into bed. 

"Touya…"  Touya heard the soft voice and turned around and smiled at the almost asleep girl.  He nodded. "Ashiteru…" she softly said. 

A smile curved on his lips as he whispered back "Ashiteru… Meilin." And closed the door.  Before going to sleep in his own room.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Meilin awoke to birds chirping and a smile on her face.  Getting dressed into a jean jacket and a t-shirt she bounded down the stairs and outside to get the comics from the paper.  Picking it up and running inside she opened it up to the front page and glanced down horrified at the front page and screamed.  

Everyone else in the mansion awoke with a jump as they too screamed or fell out of bed.  Syaoran and Sakura hurried downstairs as fast as they could followed by Touya, Yelen, Tomoyo, Eriol, Fujiitaka, and Syaoran's sisters.  

They saw Meilin's horrified face looking at the paper.  Syaoran snatched the paper away and the colour immediately drained from his face.  Everyone huddled around and saw the article.  An article and a photocopy clearly pasted in the middle of the page.  Touya blushed as he had a chance to read the article.

"Oh my god!  Everyone will know about me!" Sakura screamed looking at Meilin.

"IT WASN'T ME!" 

"It's your writing AND your signature…you diary entry MEILIN!" Syaoran yelled at his cousin.  

The figure in his room heard the commotion and quickly got dressed and daintily walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard.

"ERIK!" they all screamed.

"It was you, wasn't it!"  Tomoyo screamed shoving the paper in his face. 

"Mmmm…yes…" he said explaining his story.  Sakura in tears ran out of the room and Meilin had a distressed look on her face as she looked helplessly at Tomoyo, Touya, Syaoran and Eriol all yelling at Erik.  Syaoran quickly called in two security men.

"Escort his man of the premises.  If he is ever seen here again then I will charge him!" Syaoran said glaring at Erik as he was dragged out.  "Where's Meilin?" Syaoran asked turning around only to see Meilin's seat empty.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Meilin sat on the swing wearing a soft blue dress that went down to her knees.  Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her ankles were crossed as she left the soft breeze cool her down.  She sighed softly.  She didn't know.  She was an innocent girl, writing in her diary.  How was she to know Erik would get into her room becoming all evil and stuff?  Tears trickled down her cheek as she softly sobbed closing her eyes.

Touya sighed.  Everyone else was inside.  Everyone but Syaoran, who had gone to find Sakura, was looking for Meilin.  He knew where she'd be.  He always knew.  He looked at the innocent girl sitting on the swing and quietly walked over and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and picked her up setting her on the ground.  He sat on the swing, allowing her to sit in his lap.  He read her eyes of guiltiness of what she had done to Sakura and the Li Clan.  He could only smile as he wiped the tears of her tear-stained face and kissed her.  She could only cry onto his shoulder as he held her.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran sighed walking into the library.  Sakura sat sniffling on a window seat looking outside.  Walking over he sat down silently in front of her.

"Syaoran…this whole thing is a mess and just crazy…getting pregnant, getting kidnapped by Atackchi, and Erik and Jason and blah blah blah!  It's so hard to handle!" She cried moving over and resting her head on his chest.  

"Shhh…it's always okay.  It'll always has been!  We've always handled things…we've always pulled through and worked things out…try not to cry my Cherry Blossom." Syaoran said hugging her.  She nodded.  She knew she had to be strong.  She sighed softly and wiped her tears.  

"Look…I'm going to go to the doctors and get the results.  I'm really need to get them.  So you wait and I'll be back in an hour, okay?" Syaoran said resting his hand on her shoulder.  She nodded as he gave her a peck on the lips and ran out. 

She sighed.  It may not be easy, but what could she expect?  Life wasn't always peaches and cream.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Tomoyo giggled as she dove under the water.  She and Eriol had gone out to the pool and were having some rest and relaxation.  Eriol chased her and dove under grabbing her ankle and holding it up leaving her under.  He laughed as she made a face and struggled to get away.  He let go smirking as she started to chase him around the pool. She grabbed his arm and pushed him under the water and smiled.  

"Enough?" She smiled as he swam back up.  

"Never!" he smirked grabbing her two arms and pulled her under with him.  He kissed her and pulled them back up.  The two soon went back inside after drying off.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Shhh…it's okay Meilin.  It's not your fault.  You have a right to say whatever you want in your diary.  It's Erik's fault and only him.  Nothing to do with you!" Touya said hugging her.

"But I wrote it, he got it and put it in the paper…Sakura and the Clan wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't wrote it!" Meilin said wiping her eyes.  Touya just smiled.

"It's nothing to do with you.  Don't worry!" Touya said smiling as much as he could.  She nodded and allowed him to wipe away the rest of her tears.  

"Come on, I'll treat you to ice-cream." He said standing up.  She nodded and held his hand leaning slightly on his shoulder.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran held the envelope nervously as he headed back into the library.  Sakura was still sitting on the window except now she was eating a bowl of what looked like ice cream.  It was covered in a bunch of…stuff.  Her shivered and ignored it as he sat down opposite her.  She bit her lip nervously as he silently opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper.  His eyes read nothing as he quickly scanned the letter.  Her hands twisted as she dropped another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.  He dropped the letter and pulled her into his lap and hugged her.  Shocked, she dropped the bowl on the floor unsure of what to do or say.  He kissed her and smiled.

"They're okay?"

"They'll live, Sakura.  And your due anytime.  The thing is…is that they may be born premature and might have some problems…"  he said.  She nodded and sniffed.  No one said it was easy…did they?

SL:  OKAY!  HEY!  Chapter 11 is finally over!  Whoa…I actually made it through like…11 chapters?  Dude…LOL!  Anywayz…I'll have the next chapter up As soon as I can!  I really have to work on school and pull up my average! It's getting scarier then I thought and it's already June!  Dude…okay…I better stop it…. I was watching "Dude, Where's My Car?" earlier…it's rubbing off…It was hilarious though!  Anywayz…Read and definitely REVIEW!  Ja ne!

~Princess Sarah

~SakuraandLiforever


	12. Wedding Day

Chapter 12

                                                          Wedding Day!

SL:  HEY!  Here we go with Chapter 12.  Sakura and Li's wedding is in five days…the babies are okay, relationships are awesome and Erik is gone…or is he?  Anywayz…I have lots time. I'm finished all my projects but exams are next week! :S So here's Chapter 12!

From the last chapter… 

_"They'll live, Sakura.  And your due anytime.  The thing is…is that they may be born premature and might have some problems…"  he said.  She nodded and sniffed.  No one said it was easy…did they?_

Chapter 12

Sakura sniffed as she wiped her eyes and slowly stood up.  "So where is everybody?" 

"Well, Touya and Meilin went for ice cream and I think Tomoyo and that half wit are gone for a walk." Sakura giggled.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Much rather get out.  I'm tired of always being in this house sulking around.  Can we go do something?  I definitely don't want to get caught again for more "planning" of the wedding!" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Sure.  I'll take you anywhere.  Why don't you go clean up, and then I'll meet you at the front door in 25 minutes?"  Sakura nodded as she slowly ran out of the room.

Taking a shower, she dried her hair and pulled on a pair of jeans and took them off.  'Damn pregnancy!' she grumbled before pulling out a pink t-shirt and a matching skirt before joining Syaoran downstairs.  Taking her hand she helped her into the blue convertible and drove away before anyone caught them.

"So, where do we go?"

"Ice Cream!" Sakura said happily.

"You've already had like a zillion bowls already!  You're going to get fat!" Syaoran said before getting a chance to take it back.  

"I'm not going to get fat!" Sakura sulked before whacking him over the head.  He smiled weakly, pulling up into the small shop over-crowded with teens.  Walking in with him Sakura immediately ordered strawberry ice cream with as many toppings as she could get.  The man handed it to her, with a grotesque look on his face as Syaoran ordered a simple chocolate cone and paid the bill.  Seeing Touya and Meilin in the corner they went over and joined them.  

Touya silently gestured at Meilin who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder.  Sakura smiled.  "I think I ought a take her home now.  She's had a long day.  See you guys later!" Touya said gently lifting her off the seat and outside.  

"They're so kawaii together!" Sakura squealed taking a scoop of the ice cream.  Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

"Oh yeah…and it'll be just sooooo "kawaii" when they get married.  It's bad enough that he's going to be related as my brother-in-law" Syaoran groaned saying the line he had so many times said. Sakura punched him playfully and laughed.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Tomoyo sighed contently as she leaned against Eriol who leaned against a tree.  Sitting by the waters edge he smiled caressing her hair and hugged her.  There wedding was in six days.  The day after Sakura and Syaoran's.  She looked at the ring on her finger contently as it sparkled in the midday's sun.  Eriol had her and his name engraved on the inside.  She smiled and buried her face in his chest.  

"Ashiteru Eriol." She murmured softly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You okay?" Eriol asked with a concerned look on his face.  She never just said it out of the blue.

"I'm just fine.  For once, everything is perfect." Tomoyo said smiling.  He smiled and whispered Ashiteru into her hair and hugged her.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Touya parked the car at the front entrance handing Wei the keys to park it and picked up the sleepy Meilin.  Carrying her upstairs he gently placed her on the bed, before getting ready to leave.  She mumbled grabbing his hand.   He sighed but found it hard to smile and laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist falling asleep with her in his arms.  __

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura closed the door after a grumpy Syaoran came in holding a load of bags.

"Did you really have to get so much!" he complained as Sakura excitedly walked towards the stairs.

"Yes!  It's a boy and a girl!  They'll need it!" Sakura squealed as Tomoyo and Eriol walked in.

"What's with all the bags!" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran dropped the all on the floor.

"For the babies of course!" Sakura said picking them up, to make sure nothing had broke.  

"You didn't let me come!" Tomoyo said in a disappointed tone.

"You weren't around!  Next time!" Sakura promised her friend as the two ran upstairs leaving Syaoran and Eriol to bring them up as Wei brought in more.  The two boys groaned and started to carry them upstairs.

"Where IS the nursery, Syaoran?" Sakura said with a quizzical look on her face.  

Syaoran set them down.  "Ah, I haven't talked to mother yet.  But there are plenty of spare rooms.  Okay.  There's me at the end of this hall and then you're next to me.  But after we're married you're coming into my room so we can put the twins room in your room." Syaoran said picking the bags up again.   Sakura nodded as the three followed her to her room.  

"Well…Wei is going to bring up the two cribs soon.  I think" Sakura said with a quizzical look.  "But yea.  We can put their clothes away and we can paint the room and stuff.

~~~***4 days later***~~~

The next few days flourished by as Sakura and Tomoyo were constantly shopping with Yelen for the twins or for either weddings.  Sakura's wedding was the next day and Sakura was so excited.  She, Meilin, and Tomoyo were all in her room while Touya, Eriol and Syaoran were probably in Syaoran's.

Sakura's room was now transformed into a baby's room.  It had pink and blue walls with little hearts and flowers on one and clowns and space things on the other.  Two cribs were set up on each side.  Two dressers filled with clothes and other things sat on each side while the closet was also.  Three teddy bears sat in each crib and a rocking chair and a couch sat on a wall nearest a window.  One corner held a bunch of teddy bears and other toys.  A mirror hung beside the girl's crib and a picture of Sakura and Syaoran placed above the couch, more to definitely come.  Sakura was sleeping in Tomoyo's room for the time being.  She sat in a bean bag chair she had bought that day while Tomoyo was sprawled out on the couch and Meilin in the comfortable rocking chair cushioned with pillows. 

"Eek!  I'm so excited!" Sakura squealed as she slowly got up and opened the closet door. In the middle Sakura took out her wedding dress and carefully put it on and danced out twirling in a circle looking in the mirror. 

"I know!  Me and Eriol are the day after!!!!" Tomoyo screeched hugging her best friend.  

"Everything is so planned out!  It's going to be so perfect, Sakura!" Meilin said jumping up by her best friends.

"I wonder what the guys could be talking about!" Tomoyo giggled sitting back down.

"Who knows?  Knowing them it could be anything!" Meilin laughed.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"I'm bored." Syaoran grumbled staring at the ceiling from his bed.

"I'm double bored." Eriol mumbled sitting in a chair also staring at the ceiling.

"Guess what.  I'm triple bored.  Beat you both!" Touya said groaned sitting up.    
  
"We get time off from the girls and we do this.  We have no lives.  I rather be with Tomoyo doing something." Eriol said sitting up.

"Yeah sure…I wonder!" Syaoran laughed sitting up.  Eriol growled and threw a pillow at him.  Syaoran caught the pillow and threw it back.

"I'm getting married to the love of my life tomorrow and I'm sitting around with these two nimrods.  I'm telling you, no life!" Syaoran said shaking his head.  Touya and Eriol smirked and threw more pillows at him.  Syaoran smiled and threw them back.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The next morning Sakura woke up to the sound of the chirping birds and the sunlight pouring in.  Usually every morning she'd groan and yell at the birds trying to go back to sleep.  But this morning she jumped up excitedly.  "Morning guys!" Sakura said lifting her shirt and looking at her stomach.  She was getting married AND having twins!  Boy it was great.

Tomoyo and Meilin burst through the door excitedly.  "Come ON Sakura! We don't have all day!  We still have to get our nails, hair and make-up done!" Tomoyo said pulling out a sundress.  Tomoyo was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, as was Meilin. 

"We're coming back after to get the limo and the dresses then we're going!  We're leaving Touya, Syaoran and Eriol here, trusting they get up and ready!" Meilin giggled.  

Sakura laughed pulling on her sundress and brushing her hair before grabbing her purse and joining her friends.  They quickly went down the stairs to find Yelen, the four sisters, Chiharu, Meilin, Rika, and Naoko.  

"Hey guys!  I'm up!  Let's go!" Sakura said running ahead of them

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"5" Touya whispered

"4" Eriol whispered

"3" Kero whispered

"2" Yamakazi whispered

"1" Fujiitaka whispered.

"WAKE UUUUUPPPPP!"  Syaoran screamed and flipped over and fell out of the bed, yet again tangled up in the sheets.

"I swear, one day you guys are SO dead!" Syaoran grumbled.  "Wow…you guys are _fast_ getting ready!" Syaoran said looking at them.  They shrugged as Syaoran got a shower, and pulled on the suit.

"You REALLY should put your hair nice." Eriol smirked.

  
"I like it messy, Thank you very much!" Syaoran snapped messing up is hair even more…if possible!  (SL: ^. ^ KAWAII!)

~~~***4 hours later***~~~

Tomoyo and Meilin rushed Sakura upstairs before they were seen and pulled into Tomoyo's room.  They all had their dresses ready and they all carefully put them on.  

"Sakura, you look like a princess!" Chiharu said wearing her purple bridesmaid dress.  Tomoyo was the maid of honour and everyone else were bridesmaids.  Tomoyo carefully added cherry blossoms in her hair and smiled satisfied.

Yelen came into the room.  "Everyone has gone to the hall.  And it's so beautiful!  And your definitely gorgeous Sakura!" Yelen smiled softly at her.

"Arigatou." Sakura said softly and blushed looking at herself in the mirror.

"Come.  We must go now." Yelen said leaving as the girls followed.  Sakura bit her lip nervously and looked down at her stomach.

"Nervous, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking at her best friend as she fidgeted with her bouquet of flowers.   She nodded fiercely and managed a weak smile.  "Don't worry.  Your marrying Syaoran.  Imagine how nervous HE must be?  You've known each other for years.  You guys were best friends.  And now you're getting married to the love of your life!" Tomoyo said looking up.  Fujiitaka waited patiently by the door for Sakura and looked up and smiled.  Sakura felt her legs go weak as she peered into the room and saw Syaoran standing at the alter.  Soft music was playing and Touya, Yamakazi and Kero were standing/floating close by.  She took a deep breath and sighed as they lined up.  The flower girl (one of Syaoran's little cousins) and the ring bearer (also Syaoran's little cousin) were first to go in, followed by the girls, then Yelen, then Tomoyo and Eriol together whom went to the alter with the rest of the guys.  All the girls were to stand close by.  Sakura took a deep breath, swallowing her fears.  

"Come Sakura.  It's now or never." Fujiitaka smiled.  Sakura nodded pasting a bright smile on her face.  Her arm taken by her fathers they slowly walked down the aisle.  "Your mother would be so proud of your right now." He whispered quietly.  She could only nod as she fidgeted with the bouquet of cherry blossoms and diverted her gaze to Syaoran.  Her legs felt like jell-o seeing him stand so close by and definitely kawaii!  

"Go on." Fujiitaka whispered pushing her forward.  She nodded as she went and stood beside Syaoran.

The minister went on speaking as Syaoran held her hand tightly.  She shot him a nervous glance and he just smiled reassuringly.  

"Do you take Sakura Kinimoto to be your wife through sickness and health till death do you part?" the minister asked.  

"I do."  Syaoran said.   
  
"Do you take Syaoran Li to be your husband through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."  
  


(SL:  KAY! I HAVE NO IDEA what to write for that. I usually don't write wedding scenes, cuz I CAN'T!  But dun flame me!)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride!" the minister smiled as Syaoran softly kissed Sakura. She smiled losing the tight grip of Syaoran's hand.  Touya cringed but refrained from doing anything as did Kero.  Eriol just smirked at Touya and laughed a little seeing Touya cringe and fidget so much.  

"I now introduce Syaoran and Sakura Li!" he said as Sakura and Syaoran turned to face the crowd.  Sakura blushed heavily as Syaoran held her hand and walked back down the aisle with her.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura laughed as Sakura and Syaoran stood from the balcony and held her bouquet as the girls down below waited frantically to catch it. Sakura turned backwards and through it into the crowd as it landed in Meilin's hands.  She blushed and looked down at it then at Touya who smiled softly at her.  

The newly wed couple walked back downstairs for the many festivities yet to come.  

"Sakura!  You did it!" Naoka squealed running up and hugging her friend.

"I know!" Sakura said returning the hug.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Hours later after everyone had left to go home Sakura and Syaoran bid farewell to Yamakazi, Chiharu, Naoka, and Rika.  They were sad to go but asked for a tape of Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding. Wei was driving them to the airport so after long good-byes and series of sorry's they were gone.  Sakura plopped down on the couch after changing out of the wedding dress. 

  
"I'm tired.  I don't know about any of you!" Sakura said looking at Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol.  They nodded in return.  She giggled.  

  
"Hold on. I want some ice cream Sakura said getting up.  A sharp pain in her stomach allowed her to collapse to the ground clutching her stomach.

Syaoran rushed to her side.  "What's wrong?  Are you okay!"   
  
"Babies…coming…hospital…" Sakura squeaked out.  

SL:  EVIL!  Pure evil to leave you like that, aren't I?  Mwahahahaha.  Anywayz, make sure you review please!  How was that chapter?  Good or bad?  Well, I gotta run.  I have to go get ready to go out.  I have to do face painting at the Heritage Day thing and then later going swimming.  YAY!   JA NE!  READ AND REVIEW!

~SakuraandLiforever

~Princess Sarah


	13. What else could POSSIBLY go wrong?

**Chapter 13**

                                       **What else could POSSIBLY go wrong?**

SL:  Hey!  Here's the FINAL chapter!  Then there's the Epilogue.  *sniff*  It seems as though just a while ago I finished "Love and Cards"  Goes by fast eh?  Well, at the end of this, I'm putting a bunch of choices for all my reviewers to vote for.  Choose the story you like best and I'll write that one first!  Thanx!  Well, this is a sad chapter.  Semi-sad Semi-happy.  Something bad happens and something good happens.  I can't believe I wrote it.  If you cry at little things…get the tissues.  Well…Chapter 13…

_From Chapter 12…_

Hours later after everyone had left to go home Sakura and Syaoran bid farewell to Yamakazi, Chiharu, Naoka, and Rika.  They were sad to go but asked for a tape of Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding. Wei was driving them to the airport so after long good-byes and series of sorry's they were gone.  Sakura plopped down on the couch after changing out of the wedding dress. 

_  
"I'm tired.  I don't know about any of you!" Sakura said looking at Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol.  They nodded in return.  She giggled.  _

_  
"Hold on. I want some ice cream Sakura said getting up.  A sharp pain in her stomach allowed her to collapse to the ground clutching her stomach._

_Syaoran rushed to her side.  "What's wrong?  Are you okay!"   
  
"Babies…coming…hospital…" Sakura squeaked out._  

Chapter 13

What else could POSSIBLY go wrong?

Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran's sisters, Fujiitaka and Yelen were sitting down in chairs next to Sakura's hospital room.  Touya and Eriol held down Syaoran from getting up and pacing again.  Pace anymore and he'd make the hole in the ground deeper.  

"Syaoran Li?"  A nurse said coming out.

"Me!"  Syaoran said forcing himself up and shaking off Touya and Eriol.

"You can go in now!" she said smiling.  Syaoran nodded and took a deep breath before going in and closing the door behind him.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said quietly.  She looked up and smiled at her husband.  She was feeding the girl and the boy was sleeping soundly right next to her in crib type hospital bed.  

"We still have to name them." Sakura said.  She sounded so tired and her eyes were red.  He sat down beside her and held her hand.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Ummmm…I like Natasha for the girl. It's a really pretty name.  But I don't know about the boy." She said looking over at him.

"Natasha, that's your mother's name, the American way, right?"  
  


She nodded quietly.  "I wanted to name her something that would remind her of her of my mom." She said almost back to tears.

"Shhh... It's perfect.  For the boy, is Josh okay?  Even though?"

  
"Yes.  That's so cute.  Natasha and Josh." She told the nurse who was waiting for the names to write on the birth certificates.  She nodded and wrote it down handing the two pieces of papers to Syaoran who put it on the table.

"Want me to get everyone else, or wait a while.  You look dead tired."  
  
"No, I know they'll be dieing to see them.  Here, take Natasha.  I'm going to feed Josh." Sakura said.  "Would you ever regret it?" she asked before he opened the door.

"Regret what?"  
  


"Like, the cruise trip, and everything we went though?  Like if you could take it all back, would you?"  
  
"Of course not!  I would've married you anyways.  I love you too much to let you go!" he said giving her one of his to die for smiles and opened up the door and walking out before closing it again.  She sighed and smiled happily as she fed Josh.  Squeals could be heard from outside.

Syaoran closed the door as he held little Natasha.  "She's adorable!" Tomoyo squealed jumping up and running to Syaoran followed by Meilin, Yelen, Fujiitaka, Touya, the four sisters, and Eriol.

"She looks so much like Sakura!" Eriol said looking at his half daughters, daughter.  
  


(SL:  Confusing, eh?  Hehehe!) 

"Where's the other one?"  Fujiitaka and Yelen asked anxiously.

"Inside.  Come in.  But be quiet, Sakura's really tired." Syaoran said before opening up the door.  Sakura was gently rocking Josh, holding him. 

The squeals followed as Sakura nervously let her father hold Josh.  Syaoran let his mother hold Natasha but was careful not to go far.

"Awww!  It's so cute!  The parents of the kids holding their grandkids!" Tomoyo squealed as she whipped out her camera.  

"You STILL have that!"  Sakura asked.

"It's a WAY newer version!" Tomoyo said videotaping every second.  Sakura sweatdropped as she watched her dad and mother-in-law hold her newborn kids.  She smiled seeing how far she had gone.  Getting together with Syaoran, getting pregnant, fighting off all the problems, getting married, going through relationships, and finally having kids.  It was A LOT for Sakura.  Her head went dizzy thinking of all the memories.  Relaxing back on the pillow she sighed.  Syaoran had noticed and quietly slipped out.  He went to the desk near Sakura's room.

"Excuse me.  I was wondering when Sakura Li was allowed to leave?"

  
"Let me check." The nurse said as she grabbed a clipboard and read though some papers.  "Tomorrow."

"Okay, Thanks." Syaoran said as he walked back and slipped back into the room.  Only Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin were there.

"Everyone else went home." Tomoyo said holding a sleeping Natasha.  Eriol was holding Josh as Meilin watched anxiously wanting to hold them.  Sakura lay asleep in bed.  He kissed her goodnight and sat down beside Meilin.

"You guys should get home to.  Your wedding is tomorrow." Syaoran said after a while.  Tomoyo yawned and nodded.  Kissing Natasha she softly set her on the bed as Eriol put Josh on his bed.  

"You two will make great parents." Meilin said as Syaoran closed the door behind the four.  Tomoyo blushed and whispered thanks as she leaned on Eriol heading out into the front doors.  Meilin smiled softly in the dim light as she Touya run up to them.  His face was pale and beads of sweat ran down his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Meilin asked putting a hand on his arm.

He panted trying to catch his breath.  "Accident…dad…trouble…ambulance." Touya managed out before collapsing on a bench and breaking into tears.

Syaoran's mouth dropped open as his mind went blank.  Meilin bit her lip as she sat down beside him trying to soothe his tears as Tomoyo burst out crying.  

"Where is he now?  What happened?"  Eriol asked.

"He's on his way now.  I ran here as soon as I found out.  He went out for a walk once we got home and then a man came saying he was hit by a car crossing the street." Touya said wiping his eyes.  An ambulance pulled up to the front doors as an unconscious man on a stretcher was pulled out and rushed inside.  The 5 looked at each other and ran inside.  A security guard stopped them.

"Please!  Let me through!  My dad just came in.  He was hit by a car."  Touya breathed out.

"Sorry, I can't let anyone through.  You'll have to talk to the front desk and fill out the proper forms young man."  
  


"I suggest you let us through, or I'll tell the Li Clan to stop funding this hospital." Syaoran said moving up beside Touya.

"Oh…Umm…sorry Mr. Li…" the man stuttered out before moving aside.  Syaoran smirked and kept moving.  In emergency they were told that he was in surgery and that they would have to wait a while.

"You guys can go home.  It's really late." Touya said glancing at his watch.

"No!  I'm not leaving until I know if he's going to be okay!" Tomoyo said.

"I'll call you the minute I know anything.  Now go!" Touya said.  Eriol gave her a look and she sighed and walked out.

"Meilin…Syaoran…you guys go to."  
  
"I'm staying.  I'm not leaving you here alone." Meilin said sitting down beside him.

"Fine.  Syaoran?"

"Staying."

"Fine.  You know…I guess you aren't half the brat I though you were.  Back there and stuff, thanks."  
  


"No problem."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura awoke to the morning sunshine that spilled though her window and let out a small yawn.  Syaoran was asleep on her bed.  Resting his head on the bed and sitting on the chair.

"Wake up Syaoran!" Sakura laughed shaking him.

"Whaa?  Oh…Good Morning Sakura."

"What are you still doing here?"  Sakura asked.  Syaoran went silent as a sleepy Meilin came inside.

"He's out *yawn* of surgery *yawn* They don't know whether he'll *yawn* live…oooh…umm...morning Sakura.." Meilin said looking down.

"Who?  Who's hurt?  Who's in surgery?  Who may not live!" Sakura panicked.

"Sakura.  Last night your dad was on a walk and was hit by a car."  
  


"Oh Kami." Sakura managed out before breaking down into tears.  Touya walked in and sat down.

  
"Touya!" Sakura cried before running into her brother's arms.

"Is he okay?"  
  


"Go talk to him.  We'll stay here to watch Natasha and Josh."  Sakura flung open the door and ran down the hall.  She had worn her own pyjamas so she didn't have to worry about those stupid hospital gowns.  

Syaoran and Meilin gazed over at Touya whose eyes were red and puffy.  He shook his head and held his head in his hands.  Meilin's hands went to her mouth as she turned to Syaoran for comfort.

"Daddy?"  Sakura whispered quietly entering the room.  There was no response from the life form on the bed.  Biting her bottom lip she walked over and held her father's hand.

"Sa---Sakura…" Fujiitaka looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"Yes.  Yes daddy, it's me.  You're going to be all right.  Okay.  You're going to be just fine."

"No Sakura…be a good girl.  Wish Tomoyo and Eriol the best for me.  And give Natasha and Josh the best of care.  I know you and Syaoran will be happy.  I can go and live with Nadeshiko now.  I've missed her so much.  You've grown up Sakura.  We are both very proud of you." Fujiitaka whispered out.  Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears.

"No daddy.  You have to live.  You haven't even lived yet.  You have to see Natasha and Josh grow up." Sakura said as the tears slid down her cheeks. 

"I love you Sakura.  I love Touya too.  Tell Natasha and Josh too.  Good Bye Sakura." Fujiitaka whispered out before closing his eyes.  The heart monitor flat lined as she whimpered and a nurse ran in.  She watched the nurse's and doctors run around before giving up.  She nodded to them and shuffled back to her room.

"He's gone.  At least he'll be with mom now." Sakura said looking down and looking at the twins sleeping on their beds.

"A nurse came in and we checked you out.  We can go home.  We have Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding to get to."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

By that night everyone was tired. Especially Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Syaoran, and Touya. Tomoyo and Eriol had had there wedding and loved every minute of it.  Yelen had taped the whole thing.  Natasha and Josh had little outfits on that were so adorable.  She was the maid of honour while Meilin was a bridesmaid.  Everyone was very solemn at the news of Fujiitaka's death, the Card Mistress's father.  It was a joyous occasion.  True, but it was very hard for everyone.  Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin were in the garden watching the stars.

"Will you be okay, Sakura?"  Tomoyo asked looking down at her.

"Yeah.  I'll miss him.  A lot.  We're having a funeral for him tomorrow.  I know that he wanted to go.  He didn't want to leave us, but he missed my mom.  I miss them both so much, but I think I'll be okay." Sakura said staring at the ground as she softly pushed herself on the single swing.  Tomoyo sat on the edge of a fountain as Meilin sat on a bench.  Sakura took a deep breath as cries could be heard throughout the estate.  

"See you guys later." Sakura said dashing inside.  Tomoyo and Meilin smiled as Touya and Eriol came out to join them.

"I guess Syaoran and Sakura will be really busy now, with the twins" Meilin said as Touya wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.  Eriol sat down next to Tomoyo.

"Nah.  They won't be that busy.  They'll always have time for you guys.  We're all best friends, no matter what!" Eriol smirked.

"ERIOL!" Syaoran's angry voice carried throughout the mansion.

"No matter what, eh?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Meh, well…it always depends!" Eriol smiled as Syaoran came out drenched in blue paint and whipped cream.  Sakura giggled as she walked out pushing a stroller with the two babies inside with matching outfits.  Natasha wore a cute purple dress and Josh wore a purple shirt and jeans.  They both wore tiny sneakers.  

"Mmmm…yummy whipped cream!" Sakura smiled whipping off some and sticking her finger in her mouth.  

"I'll give you until the count of three…" Syaoran said as his hands clenched.

"Later, Tommy!" Eriol said dashing out towards the backfield.  

"3!  I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MINDLESS FREAK!" Syaoran screamed after him.

"No matter what, never take after daddy, okay?" Sakura said looking at her kids and laughed.

SL:  OKAY!  That was it!  Well…what did you think?  Don't kill me!  I'll have the epilogue up ASAP!  Okay…here are the choices, when you review, PLEASE vote.  Or I'll just choose one like Enie Menie Mini Mo…lol!  Anywayz…here we are…:  

Surrendering to Love-_ Sakura and Syaoran have never met. With all the bad memories, Sakura and her family move to Hong Kong hoping for the best. Sakura shakily trusts love and is tense when she goes to university in Hong Kong and meets a certain amber-eyed boy who changes her life forever. (No Magic) S+S E+T_

Love is Sweet-_ Sakura has been going out with Josh for two months. When she breaks up with him and he threatens her she gets scared but doesn't believe he will. When he follows though on his threats, and with Touya and Fujiitaka gone, Syaoran vows to help and protect her no matter what. Little by little Syaoran begins to fall for Sakura and Josh doesn't like that one bit. (No magic) S+S and a little E+T_

Revenge isn't always Sweet- _After Fujiitaka and Touya were killed by a sorceress when Sakura was 12, Sakura vows to get back at the sorceress. When she takes all Sakura's powers, Syaoran vows to protect Sakura and they have no choice but to run. They never confessed their love and Sakura only has Syaoran in her life. After 5 years, they decide to face the sorceress only to realize a different fate. _

Running From Family- _Fujiitaka is alone and sad. He soon gets married to a wicked woman. She hates 14-year-old Sakura, and 18-year-old Touya. When Fujiitaka dies suddenly, Sakura and Touya are left alone. She beats the two kids and Sakura is losing hope in life. Syaoran and Sakura never confessed their love and when she enters Hong Kong University after running away from home, she wears a disguise. Syaoran suspects and soon falls for the new girl._

The Enemy's Help- _Sakura is being watched by a boy in her class. After he becomes obsessed with her, Syaoran begins to worry. He never confessed to the Cherry Blossom yet and they need to get out of town. Running away, the boy finds them and Syaoran and the boy get hurt. What would happen if the only person who could help Syaoran, is the enemy? _

Road Trip- _What happens when you get four teens, a car, and a credit card with unlimited use from rich boy's family?  Road trip!  Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol hit the open road.  Eriol and Tomoyo started going out the previous month, and have a plan to get Sakura and Syaoran together during this vacation no matter what!_

Stolen- _Three years after the card capturing days the Li Clan steals Sakura's cards.  Syaoran had never told Sakura that he loved her, nor did Sakura.  He left her alone for three miserable years and then comes back to tell her that the clan had taken the cards from her.  She never realized and the Li clan disowned Syaoran for betrayal to Sakura.  He vows to protect her, whatever the Clan threw at the couple.  But can love survive after three long years?_

The Power of the Internet- _Sakura and Syaoran never met.  So what happens after Tomoyo introduces Sakura to her friend?  Sakura and this mystery boy talk over MSN every day getting to know each other and falling in love.  When the boy asks is he can meet Sakura, will love blossom? Or will it fail completely after meeting each other finally?  SWEET ONE-SHOT!  S+S ALERT!_

OKAY!  There we go!  So please remember to R+R!  THANX! AND the Epilogue will be out!  

~SakuraandLiforever

~Princess Sarah


	14. Epilogue

                                                             **Epilogue**

****

****

SL:  Hey!  I'm here with the Epilogue.  And once this is done, I'm going to start on a new story, which will be up soon.  What I want to do is write all the chapters and then like every week I put out a chapter and during all that I can work on another story.  It's a good plan, ne?  I won't have a lot of time because I'm planning on going away for the summer.  And the Epilogue isn't very long…sorry!  Anywayz…here we are!

Epilogue

"Okaa-san!  I can't find my sneakers!" Natasha yelled running out of her room.

"Honey, it's in the closet." Sakura said joining her sixteen-year-old daughter.

"I checked!  They're gone!" Natasha whined.

"Why do you need those sneakers, sooooo bad?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe, because she has such a 'hot' date with that guy in her biology class!"  Josh said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"And just where are you going.  It's Thursday and you two have exams next week." Syaoran said.

"I've studied all week and I deserve a break.  Besides, I have soccer practice."

"Okay, good luck.  Natasha, back to your room!  You're not going out with that guy.  I've seen him around."

"That's sooooo not fair!" Natasha said stomping back into her room as Josh ran downstairs. 

"Should you really be so harsh on them?" Sakura laughed.

"They're fine.  They're sixteen.  If we've raised them that long, I'm sure they can stand more of us.  Besides, Tomoyo and Eriol are coming to visit next month, July, remember?  And Natasha and Tyler hit it off so well, when they spent all that time together every summer.  I want to see if it can last longer, maybe we can have them married." Syaoran said as he changed out of his suit and into a t-shirt and jeans.

"Just like you mom.  Wanting to choose whom your kids marry.  Except you went all rebellious and married me!" Sakura laughed as she changed out of her gown and into a jeans skirt and t-shirt.

"Well excuse me!  If not, I'd be married to Meilin right now!  And she's perfectly happy with Touya, unfortunately!" Syaoran mumbled.  Sakura slapped him playfully.

"Well, I guess so. And I agree, I saw that guy from her biology class and he's such a jerk.  Like all those guys back in high school." Sakura said remembering back.  "What about Josh, though?  And what if Tyler doesn't want to be with Natasha.  They both could've changed."

"Josh will be fine.  He's always training and understands his duties to the clan.  He'll marry someone strong, like Tina."  
  


"You can't make the twins marry Tomoyo's twins!  Yeah, it would be great, but that'd be so weird!" Sakura said.

"How the hell did they have twins too?  Those copycats!" Syaoran mumbled walking out of the room.

"Oh yea, blame them.  Let them choose their own destiny, Syaoran.  Don't turn back to that cold-hearted boy you were back at ten years old.  You've changed way to much for that!" Sakura said walking to Natasha's room.

"So you think I'm so "cold-hearted".  Well, you have to watch them.  They take after me!" Syaoran said kissing his wife.

"I told them so many times not to, too!" Sakura said as Syaoran opened Natasha's door.  It was an empty room.

"Told you so!" Syaoran said going into the living room.

"Well, it happens!" Sakura said as Touya and Meilin came in.  Meilin behind as she walked with little 5 year old Chloe.

"Aunty Sakura!" Chloe said running up to Sakura.

"Hey Chloe!" Sakura said hugging her niece.

"Sakura!  Tomoyo and Eriol are here!" Meilin squealed excitedly.

"Already?"

"Yup!  Tina and Tyler finished school early and they are just coming in now!" Meilin said jumping up and down, her ponytail bouncing.  They six had all changed over the years, having kids.  It was weird for them all.  They missed being young, but they couldn't really help that, now could they?

Tomoyo, Eriol, Tina and Tyler all came in followed by a butler dragging a growling steaming Natasha.

"LET ME GO!  I'll have you fired!  LET…*slap*…ME…OW!…GO!" Natasha screamed as she was dropped on the couch of the living room and walked out.  Tyler blushed and rested his hands on the back of his head.  His bright blue eyes shone as his blonde hair fell over his eyes. 

"Natasha.  Your going to get caught every time you try.  Now go get changed." Sakura said as Natasha stomped out followed by Tyler.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed running to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Hey Tomoyo!  How have you been?  How are Tina and Tyler doing?"

"We're great!  You?"

"Great!" Sakura laughed plopping down on the couch.  Tina rolled her eyes at the reunion and walked out.  She had been in the mansion previously many times before and knew it well.  She knew why she came every summer.  Her parents and the Li's parents wanted both set's of twins to get married.  Well at least Eriol and Syaoran did.  She didn't want to admit it, but she had a huge crush on Josh, ever since she met him.  He was absolutely adorable and definitely kawaii!  He was always so sweet and kind towards her.  He took after his father too.  He played soccer a lot, had a lot of girls wanting him, but he always shrugged them off.  His intense amber eyes and chocolaty messy chestnut brown hair added to the mix to make him so cute and look exactly like his father. She crossed her arms and rested against the railing of the huge rap around deck.  She wouldn't admit it that she had fallen for the boy.  She couldn't.  She'd get pulled into the world of romance and stuff that she didn't want to.  Her best friend, Natasha had told her that Josh liked her took, but she refused to believe it.

Tina let out a little sigh and looked out at the sun.  She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and a hand flew to her eyes.

"Shhhh…don't worry." A male husky voice whispered into her ear.  She felt a sense of safeness yet not recognizing the voice, the figure led her somewhere.  She carefully stepped up something and then the hand left her eyes.  They fluttered open and whirled around to see Josh smirking.  His arms still wrapped around her tiny waist she stopped breathing too look at where she was.  The cliff.  The same one where Sakura and co. had always went to.  She sighed happily at the view of the sunset and view of the estate.

"It's…beautiful…breathtaking…" Tina gasped looking.

"I know.  Tina.  I've been waiting all year to tell you something." Josh said turning her around.  She bit her lip.  He had always been like this to her before, so why was she getting like this now.  Her face flushed as he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Ashiteru Tina." Josh whispered leaning down and pulling her into a kiss.  She froze but melted into Josh and returned the kiss.  He smiled and hugged her.  

"Ashiteru Josh." She smiled.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Natasha grumbled as she slammed her door closed and changed into a fresh jean skirt and blue tang top.  She sat down on a bean chair and grumbled staring out side.  A knock was heard at the door and she groaned.

"Who is it!" she snapped.

"It's me.  Tyler." Her gaze softened as she let Tyler come in.  "You okay?"

"I'll be fine.  I just don't understand why my parents have to worry about me so much.  I'm sixteen and I can take care of myself.  They criticize every single thing I do!" Natasha said sulking.

"Well, they got into trouble at a young age, I guess they just don't want the same thing to happen to you.  They're responsible and they probably were at such a young age, but they knew that they were in love and destined to be together.  Not some loser in biology class." Tyler said kneeling down towards her. 

"I guess so." Natasha said looking into his eyes.  She smiled as her heart melted and her breath shorted.  She knew that the previous summers she had fallen for Tyler a lot.  But over the years she had gotten over him and moved on.  But every summer the same thing would happen?  So why couldn't she get close to him?  His baby blue eyes were always comforting to look at and the brown hair, definitely not from his father or mother was definitely cute.  

'Probably because you're to scared to get close to him, baka Natasha!' Natasha said to herself, slapping herself mentally.  

He looked at her as his gaze softened on her.  She had grown a lot over the past summers he had seen her.  They had been great friends but that's all they had been.  She had grown her honey brown hair long and usually wore it in a ponytail but at the moment had let it down covering her tear-stained face.  Her emerald eyes from her mother always shone.  She was so energetic and was always strong, but at that moment had shattered like a porcelain doll.  

Neither of them would admit it, but they both liked each other.  Natasha was scared to get close to him, afraid of losing him and Tyler just afraid of losing the friendship.    She sniffed and he smiled wiping her eyes, taking away any tears.  He cupped her face in his hands and gently reached in and softly kissed her lips.  She smiled and returning the kiss and pulled away.

He bit his lip thinking he had gone to far as a worried look came across his face.  She giggled and kissed him again.

"I love you Tyler." Natasha said as she threw herself into his arms wrapping herself around him, afraid to let go.  He smiled and pulled himself into the bean chair and held her as she softly cried.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Touya, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran sat in the living room watching Chloe do a dance that Meilin had taught her.  They all clapped as she finished and plopped onto the couch in between Touya and Eriol.  

"Uncle Eriol.  Daddy said that you always played mean tricks on Uncle Syaoran and that you always used to get Uncle Syaoran all mad.  Is that true?" Chloe said as her bright brown eyes stared up at her "uncle" Eriol.  He laughed.

"Yea, I play tricks on Syaoran all the time, and he always gets mad, right my cute little descendant?" Eriol said smirking at Syaoran.  He rolled his eyes remembering the past years of tricks they'd both played on each other.  

"Ohhh…" Chloe said opening her mouth wide emphasizing 'Oh'.  Touya laughed.

"Think they'll get along?  Tina, Tyler, Natasha and Josh?  They've been acting so distant the past few summers." Sakura said as she leaned against Syaoran.

"Maybe.  They're just like us, when we were they're age." Tomoyo smiled.

"A little.  We weren't that rebellious!" Touya said.

"We were a little.  But of course, they didn't always have older brother's that drove you insane when all you did was love their little sister!" Syaoran said as he kissed Sakura and smirked at Touya.

"They don't have annoying brother-in-law's EITHER." Touya said

"OKAY!" Sakura and Meilin said in unison.  The three girls giggled.  Touya and Syaoran rolled their eyes changing the subject.

Okay.  So sometimes life could be peaches and cream, but never always.  It has its ups and downs, but there are always cures for it!  Sakura smiled as she thought back all the times she had gone though and snuggled up to Syaoran and closed her eyes tiredly.  Or maybe, just maybe, it always could be.

THE END!

SL:  It's over!  Noooo!  *Sniff * But I JUST started this story!  And it's already over!  *Sigh* Remember to vote!  You must vote for the best story!  I NEED your reviews!  I crave them!  LoL!  JK!!  But please do remember to review, and vote! Thanx!  Here are the choices again!  Ja ne!

~SakuraandLiforever

~Princess Sarah

Surrendering to Love-_ Sakura and Syaoran have never met. With all the bad memories, Sakura and her family move to Hong Kong hoping for the best. Sakura shakily trusts love and is tense when she goes to university in Hong Kong and meets a certain amber-eyed boy who changes her life forever. (No Magic) S+S E+T_

Love is Sweet-_ Sakura has been going out with Josh for two months. When she breaks up with him and he threatens her she gets scared but doesn't believe he will. When he follows though on his threats, and with Touya and Fujiitaka gone, Syaoran vows to help and protect her no matter what. Little by little Syaoran begins to fall for Sakura and Josh doesn't like that one bit. (No magic) S+S and a little E+T_

Revenge isn't always Sweet- _After Fujiitaka and Touya were killed by a sorceress when Sakura was 12, Sakura vows to get back at the sorceress. When she takes all Sakura's powers, Syaoran vows to protect Sakura and they have no choice but to run. They never confessed their love and Sakura only has Syaoran in her life. After 5 years, they decide to face the sorceress only to realize a different fate. _

Running From Family- _Fujiitaka is alone and sad. He soon gets married to a wicked woman. She hates 14-year-old Sakura, and 18-year-old Touya. When Fujiitaka dies suddenly, Sakura and Touya are left alone. She beats the two kids and Sakura is losing hope in life. Syaoran and Sakura never confessed their love and when she enters Hong Kong University after running away from home, she wears a disguise. Syaoran suspects and soon falls for the new girl._

The Enemy's Help- _Sakura is being watched by a boy in her class. After he becomes obsessed with her, Syaoran begins to worry. He never confessed to the Cherry Blossom yet and they need to get out of town. Running away, the boy finds them and Syaoran and the boy get hurt. What would happen if the only person who could help Syaoran, is the enemy? _

Road Trip- _What happens when you get four teens, a car, and a credit card with unlimited use from rich boy's family?  Road trip!  Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol hit the open road.  Eriol and Tomoyo started going out the previous month, and have a plan to get Sakura and Syaoran together during this vacation no matter what!_

Stolen- _Three years after the card capturing days the Li Clan steals Sakura's cards.  Syaoran had never told Sakura that he loved her, nor did Sakura.  He left her alone for three miserable years and then comes back to tell her that the clan had taken the cards from her.  She never realized and the Li clan disowned Syaoran for betrayal to Sakura.  He vows to protect her, whatever the Clan threw at the couple.  But can love survive after three long years?_

The Power of the Internet- _Sakura and Syaoran never met.  So what happens after Tomoyo introduces Sakura to her friend?  Sakura and this mystery boy talk over MSN every day getting to know each other and falling in love.  When the boy asks is he can meet Sakura, will love blossom? Or will it fail completely after meeting each other finally?  SWEET ONE-SHOT!  S+S ALERT!_


End file.
